Temptress
by Scarlet-Frost
Summary: Roxanne gets tired of waiting for Megamind to notice her feelings and during his next trap decides to take matters into her own hands. Rated M changed to M for a few smutty scenes later on.
1. Mutual Dream

_**Oh dear, I'm too far along to be helped. Somebody STOP ME! . First fic posted up here, I used to post somewhere else, but the site died and took all my work with it! Sitting in class for finals and this just popped into my head, if it's been done already OMG SORRY! Send me a link so I can read it too! ;)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Mutual Dream**_

Hands running along her body, tender and hesitant.

Roxanne opened her eyes to see the shadow figure above her again. For the past several weeks each night he had come to her, and delighted in naughty intimate moments with her body, whether she allowed him to or not. He came just the same. Eager each time, but tonight was different.

He was slow.

This was new. He'd never gone slowly before. Not in any of the nights he had come to her dreams. It was always a rush to quickly reach some goal.

Tonight it was like he would forget her if he went too fast. As if he was trying to memorize her every curve.

She could feel his breathe get heavier as his fingers dipped lower towards her thighs. She shivered, excited by the feel of his smoothness. He leaned down to kiss her, and she opened her lips in welcome.

Rising towards him eagerly she smothered his tenderness with her pleasure. Tonight she welcomed this release and did not want slow; she wanted heated passion and excitement. If only she could see her dream lover. It might push her over the edge into bliss.

Roxanne reached up to hold his slender shoulders, as he positioned himself between her legs.

Just one look, just one- before it's too late, before he goes too far. She didn't want to wonder anymore. Pulling him closer she tried to make her dream self concentrate.

And suddenly, she saw something- green. Bright green eyes looking lustfully back at her, half drowsed with hunger. They blinked, and then she felt him with swiftness enter her.

Roxanne's eyes flew open.

Green eyes.

They were the most brilliant green she had ever seen in her life. But they weren't the only pair she'd ever seen. These specific eyes could only belong to one person. Finally after weeks of this shadow lover she knew, she knew without a doubt, it was him.

"Megamind."

* * *

Hands reaching for him.

More tests.

More needles.

More pain.

He didn't want to feel the pain anymore, he just wanted one night were he could close his eyes and sleep peacefully without dreaming of the pain, without remembering how the knives felt pushing into his skin so hard he thought he'd go mad from the pain.

Relief soon came, where after they were done with him he could sometimes pass out. After they took him into the white room, and laid him down on the gurney he closed his eyes in the dream as tight as he could, but he knew when he opened them- the doctors would still be there.

But this time was different, his eyes were still closed tight, but he felt something under him. No not something- someone. Moving with him, moaning out loud, saying his name.

Megamind opened his eyes to look down, there was nothing but a shadow beneath him, it reached up to grab his shoulders, and began to pull him down, he thought it was going to devour him- but this feeling.

It felt like- need.

A strong surge of need.

He tried to look closer, closing his eyes once again; he leaned in towards the darkness, and was met with-

Lips. Soft and wet on his own.

His eyes flew open, and he looked back into a pair of very familiar blue eyes.

It was her! He'd never had a dream so vivid with her in it!

She reached down to pull him between her legs, and he smoothly agreed, hearing her satisfied groan.

'BANG, BANG, BANG'

Megamind shot up in bed, a cold sweat running down his body.

"Sir, breakfast. It's getting rather late; I don't want your food to get cold."

There was a pause for what seemed like forever before Megamind shook himself.

"Alright, I'm coming." Megamind called to him.

He looked around his room quickly to make sure he wasn't still dreaming. He grabbed a pillow and hugged it to himself in wonder.

"She was so real- I felt-Roxanne."

* * *

**So, wow first chapter- I am writing more as we speak and may have more up today, reviews and critiques welcome. Please be gentle! :D I am more of an artist than a writer, but I thought that this would be fun. Review if you'd like me to keep posting!**


	2. Staged

**Yes, I can't believe I am doing this. I always promise myself that my 'obsessions' are not too bad as long as I don't post fan fiction- I can still escape sounding like a weirdo to my friends. But here we are.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Staged

* * *

She shouldn't be feeling this way.

And yet she was, here she was early in the morning getting ready for work, and lucky that she woke up early- because she couldn't decide what to wear.

Roxanne Ritchi a reporter for KMCP channel 8 news was statuesque in appearance, with short fairy cropped brunette hair, and bright blue eyes that were too smart for her own good.

She was going to do a report on the recent rise in crime, which meant that she'd bet that Megamind was going to try and abduct her.

Which she was used to.

What she wasn't used to, was that today was different.

Today- she wanted him to.

And so she was having trouble picking out a wardrobe. After turning her bedroom into a used clothing store with apparel all over the place, she decided on a smooth silk high cut dress, with a thick double black belt that hugged her slim waist. The top of the dress hung low so her shoulders and her collarbone were slightly revealed and with no necklace, one would have no choice but to focus all their attention there.

She decided on a pair of black pumps to accompany the dress, and pearl earrings and no necklace. Her makeup was light today because it was suppose to get hot, but she added the same thick eyeliner as usual. She'd need it for the camera anyway, and a smudge of dark raspberry lip-gloss, so her lips appeared to pop out and beg to be kissed.

Today she also decided to not wear stockings, but to wear thigh highs, that her garters helped hide just barely above the slit in the back of the dress.

There would be no games today. She was going to see if the dreams she'd been having could be cured with the real thing. Looking in the mirror for a final check up Roxanne couldn't resist a pep talk;

"You're my Prisoner today, Megamind, and I don't let my victims escape."

* * *

"-The report lists 14 recommendations to improve protection, including a call for the Marshals Service to "clearly explain to protectees the detrimental effect that delays or the failure to report has on the security provided." This is Roxanne Ritchi reporting, for KMCP channel 8, coming up next, 'Megamind'-Who is the man behind the Alien? Stay tuned to find out." Roxanne smiled at him through the screen.

He loved when she said his name.

"MINION!" he screamed, where did he go? Megamind thought annoyingly.

"Sir?" Minion's voice was heard from a distance.

"Are the preparations ready?"

"Um, for what Sir?" Minion looked at him questioningly.

Megamind did a face palm, "For the abduction of Miss Ritchi!"

"Oh, but Sir I thought we were going to wait until Wednesday. You just got out of Prison."

"I changed my mind. Ready the AMB!"

"Sir, yes, Sir!" Minion headed off towards a shady part of the lair. While Megamind turned to the TV, awaiting the lovely Roxanne Ritchi's report on him. Maybe he'd wait until she finished this time before he kidnapped her.

Something seemed different about her today. She was wearing an outfit that pleased him very much, perhaps too much. In the years he'd known the reporter she'd never chosen to wear blue and black- his trademark colors. Of course, he could be reading too much into the situation, but it seemed a bit odd that the day she decided to wear his favorite color scheme was also the day that she was going to broadcast a special on him-Megamind.

"Sir, the AMB is ready for deploy. All we have to do is get Miss Ritchie, and you can make the call to Metro Man." Minion Smiled all too happy with himself.

"Good job Minion, you fantastic fish!" Megamind said as always but not really looking towards Minion.

"Sir, is everything okay? You seem distracted today. Are you sure we should-"

"YES! We _HAVE_ to do this today, go and get her; it looks like she's in front of the Metro City Library."

"Yes Sir."

"Oh, Minion-"

"Yes Sir?"

"Wait until she's done talking about me, okay?" Megamind said still watching the commercials waiting for Roxanne to reappear.

"OOOkay?" Minion rolled his eyes but headed out.

* * *

**Well there is chapter 2! Reviews = I love them! So please review. I am still writing, I will upload more once I see if ya'll like this one so far.**

**Next chapter 3: Interview me- we interview Bernard and Shelly about Megamind, and Roxanne gets her kidnapping but, how to coerce the blue villain into a bit of naughty before he can call for Metro Man?**


	3. Interview Me

**You know I am having problems when I've uploaded 3 dang chapters! This one is a bit longer- enjoy! comments welcome.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Interview Me

* * *

"Welcome back, this is Roxanne Ritchi reporting for KMCP channel 8, and right now we are talking about 'Megamind'-Who is the man behind the Alien? As you all know Metro Man and Megamind arrived on Earth when they were both babies, but through different-well- 'career' choices, Metro Man has become our hero, and Megamind has become our enemy. Today, I'm in front of Metro City Library where something extraordinary is taking place; the first ever official meeting on-'who is Megamind?' Lead by lead experts Bernard Dunmar, and Eliza Shelly."

"So Bernard, Eliza, please tell us, what will the meeting be mainly about today?" Roxanne asked turning towards them. The camera shifted so all three would be in focus.

"Well," Bernard began, pushing his glassed back up his nose with his middle finger, "as we all know Megamind and Metro man are not from Earth, our meeting today will focus on what could have happened to turn Megamind into a well, a 'sour grape'-

**"_Sour grape? I resent that!" Megamind yelled offended at the TV. He was beginning to seriously rethink that he had told Minion to wait before kidnapping Roxanne._**

"Yes, and we'll also be talking about him anatomically. Whether or not he really is a male, if he has male or female body traits-" Eliza's voice was interrupted.

**"_OF COURSE IM A MALE!" He screamed at the TV, angry now. He could still remember the day the warden had sent him for check-ups when he was a baby and they had decided to have him circumcised. That was before the Scientists took him._**

"Mmmm." Roxanne made a weird face. "Fascinating." She said sarcastically. "So can just anyone come to this meeting?"

"No, it's not like that. We'll need personal information before they can be admitted into the Library and into the discussion, and this is a meeting of the minds. If they have nothing to share but vulgar attempts at humor, then they are useless wastes of space." Bernard said annoyed.

**'_Oh- I like him.' Megamind thought._**

"Once again this is Roxanne Ritchi reporting for KMCP channel 8, we'll be right back."

Off air Roxanne turned to the pair standing next to her, Bernard was dressed in a sky blue sweater with slacks, and Eliza was wearing a smart pink perm dress with matching strapless heels.

"So, really? You don't think he's a guy?" She couldn't help but ask- it was such a weird question she had never thought of it. She supposed she should find out before her 'plan' was put into action.

"Well, we don't know- for sure. That's why we're here today, to discuss this." Eliza said.

"I personally believe he's full male. I have substantial evidence to clarify this. Including photos, and facts. I don't deal in opinions and guesses." Bernard said smugly.

"Well, I think he could be a both. Honestly. He does scream like a girl sometimes." Eliza admitted.

"Okay, Roxy, we're on in 3-" Hal started to count down.

"Girls don't grow facial hair, and he has pecks- and I have a sworn statement from the doctor who circumcised him, that he does have similar man parts."Bernard revealed.

"2-"

"You do? How did you get that?" Roxanne asked.

"The Doctor is a friend of my fathers. I requested it as a personal favor, if you must know. Megamind _has_ 'man' parts and apart from his skin color and big blue head- he's just like us." Bernard answered.

"Well, that's a relief to know." Roxanne said gesturing with her hand on her heart.

"pst!"

Roxanne turned to see Hal had started rolling, "Uh- and welcome back Metro City, this is Roxanne Ritchi reporting for KMCP channel 8, and if you are just joining us we are talking about Megamind- the man behind the Alien. I'm here in front of Metro City Library speaking with Bernard Dunmar, and Eliza Shelly. So other than the before mentioned questions, is there anything else the people of Metro City can expect from your discussions today?"

**_Megamind tuned out- whoever was rolling the camera obviously had started rolling when he was counting down. Idiot, and he had let slip part of a conversation that he perhaps did not want to hear, until Roxanne said she was relieved._**

**_She was relieved to know he had 'man parts'? This was turning into a confusing day for the Alien. Suddenly he really, really wanted Roxanne there so that he could question her more thoroughly._**

"….Ritchi, stay tuned for Alex SuLion, who will be bringing you the upcoming weather reports here on KMCP channel 8." Roxanne signaled for Hal to cut. Once she saw the little red light die out, she turned to Bernard and Eliza thanking them again.

"Whatever Bernard, you think you're SO special! You're not better than the rest of us!"

"I don't even know how you can call yourself an expert, Eliza- you know next to nothing about him, and here you are on national television claiming your '_suspicions!'" _Bernard was practically yelling.

"If you like Megamind so much why don't you Merry HIM!" Eliza was shouting now.

"I'd be tempted too if I wasn't already involved! So kiss my ass!" Bernard hissed.

"Augh!" Eliza screamed throwing her arms up in frustration realizing that she was arguing a losing battle.

"Uh-"Roxanne was about interrupt when a familiar gorilla hand darted out towards her as if appearing in mid air, with an all too familiar spray can. The last thing she remembered was Hal screeching her name as the she and Gorilla hand disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Roxanne's eyes opened slowly and she tried to focus. She could make out someone yelling, and she winced at the pain in her ear, from his loud voice.

"..nion- how much did you use! She's been out for an hour!"

"No more than usual Sir." The alien fish sounded as if he was rolling his eyes annoyed but used to his boss and friend's loud demeanor.

"Well, if she doesn't wake up soon-"

"Calm down, cherry boy." Roxanne slurred as she focused on the blue form before her coming into focus.

"Cher-ray boy?" Megamind looked at Minion who just shrugged, and then back to Roxanne who appeared to have control over her surroundings now.

"What does that even mean?" Megamind asked lifting his arms out in a wide curious gesture.

"Do you really want to know?" Roxanne smiled sweetly.

Megamind arched one fine eyebrow cocking his head slightly and tilting his chin up, afraid to sound ignorant. Genius villains were not suppose to 'NOT KNOW' something, but curiosity got the better of him. "I do." He said cautiously.

"Well, lean down here so I can tell you." Roxanne was so excited to see the curious look on his face, and knew he couldn't resist- he hated when she used street lingo on him because he was so 'withdrawn' from the current society, and frankly had no idea what any of her words meant.

And he hated admitting that he wanted to know.

Megamind thought for a moment that she was acting weirder than normal but decided that since Minion had tied her down to the chair, what harm was there? It's not like he didn't invade her 'personal space' each time he kidnapped her. So leaning down he put his ear near her awaiting her answer.

Roxanne leaned in forward until she could smell the fresh scent of his clean skin, and was that after shave? She moved her raspberry maroon colored lips until they were almost touching his right ear, and she whispered, "Virgin boy, untouched."

Megamind went utterly still, and Roxanne noticed a deep purple creeping up his neck all the way to his cheeks. He didn't know what to do or say to that, huh? She smiled- this is going to be so much fun. I can't believe I didn't think of him sooner.

"Oh, Megamind-are you blushing?" Roxanne had to hold back her giggle, smiling at him instead.

Truth be told she was nervous as hell, she had anticipated cutting her wrists free with the small knife she had stashed away under the belt in the back of her dress, but at the moment Minion was in the way- she didn't want him to see her, and with him here- though she thought he was very sweet- would just be awkward if she tried to hit on Megamind. _Think Roxanne!_

Miss Ritchi!" Minion's mouth hung down low, his face surprised by her whispered words.

"Ahem. That's very rude, and completely untrue!" Megamind said, regaining his composure briskly walking away from her over towards some of his monitors. He plopped down in his high backed leather chair. Glaring at her.

Oh my god, he's- _pouting_! Roxanne couldn't suppress the giggle she had which came out as an amused snort before she managed to stifle it.

"I don't see the humor in the situation Miss Ritchi- because once again I have caught you in my trap!" he added to this declaration with a pointed finder in the air.

"Were you watching me on the news again Megamind?" Roxanne asked.

Megamind was momentarily deflated, but quickly regained his composure, not before Roxanne noticed it had struck a note to the Alien.

"Pft. As if I don't have better things to do then to watch YOUR sad news performance! No I was plotting terrible, and evv-il things to do to you!" Megamind leaned forward in his chair scooting towards her as he said so.

"You don't." Minion said under his breath.

"We were talking about you today. There was a special, I would have figured your _ego_, wouldn't let you not watch it."

"I do notice however, that you are wearing very striking colors this go around Miss Ritchi- are you finally giving in to becoming my evv-il Queen?" His face was close to hers, his body almost as close, while she still couldn't chance cutting her hands free, her legs were unbound. The dress she had chosen, she picked for a reason other than the flattering color, it was short- and she knew that it would ride high on her legs when sitting, or moving around without care.

Roxanne careful not to let Minion see the movement starred right into those bright Green eyes that no human man could ever possess and moved her thigh between his two thin legs, he was sitting far enough forward that she almost brushed his groin with the movement, and she saw his eyes go wide before he began to try and quickly back away with a confused look on his face.

Before he opened his mouth and ruined the whole thing, Roxanne piped up and looked at Minion, "My mouth is so dry, Minion, do you think you could get me a drink?" she looked apologetic.

"Oh! Oh, uh- sure thing Miss Ritchi!" Minion began to turn around to fetch her a drink, but Megamind stopped him.

"Wait a second Minion!"He stood and looked at Roxanne quizzingly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"There's something wrong here." He said like he couldn't pinpoint the problem, and it bothered him immensely.

"Yes, I. Am. Thirsty." She coughed for show.

"Sir, there is no problem, I'll be right back." Minion opened the door and headed out of the room in search of a drink for her.

There was an odd silence in the room; Megamind was studying her closely as if she were some serious puzzle that he couldn't figure out.

Roxanne was about to make a move when he spoke, "Tell me, while Minion is out of the room-why were you relieved?"

Roxanne looked confused for a minute. "What do you mean?"

"On the TV today, you said you were relieved." He asked.

"Megamind, I don't speak 'code'." She looked seriously concerned for him now, what the hell was he talking about?

"This isn't 'code'-oh forget it." He looked uncomfortable all of a sudden.

Roxanne quickly sawed through the thin rope- god he could go to all this trouble but the rope she was tied up with was barely any bigger then dental floss. As she sawed almost free she thought quickly back to the conversation on air earlier from her interviews.

Then it clicked. That dumb ass Hal! He could've ruined everything! Just how much of that conversation did Megamind hear?

"Here you go Miss Ritchi! I'll help you drink, the gorilla fish was surprisingly gentle as he held the glass up to her mouth, Roxanne drank deeply- she really was quite parched.

Megamind starred at her as if he himself were thirsty but not for the ice tea.

Suddenly she felt some of the tea slip out from her lips and trail down her chin, neck, and eventually into the cleavage of her blue dress. She saw Megamind swallow obviously.

"Oh no! My dress!" Roxanne tried to sound annoyed and worried at the same time.

"Oh! I'll get a napkin, just a second." Minion raced out the door.

Megamind watched in annoyance as his friend went to get a napkin to service Roxanne.

Before she lost her nerve, Roxanne quickly stood up, and hoping she was faster than Minion and Megamind could be, she darted for the door.

Megamind thinking she meant to escape pulled out his De-Gun lightning fast and shot at the door in front of her.

Roxanne was momentarily stunned, he'd never shot at her before.

"Sit back down, Miss Ritchi. I am losing my patience." He said and she could tell from his voice that he was closer to her then she had originally thought.

"You'll have to kill me." She said and lunged for the door, quickly locking it. Megamind trailed after her and as soon as she hit the door, he spun her around to face him.

"Don't. Tempt. me."He growled out.

"I was excited. Thrilled." She blurted out; it was getting harder for her to think with his mouth this close to her.

"What?" stunned Megamind looked at her, and realizing how close he was, grabbed her arm he attempted to drag her to the chair where she was originally sitting, she pretended to give in.

Good he hadn't noticed that she'd locked the door. Upon reaching the chair, he turned her into it. He then went to storm off for more rope, but was stopped by Roxanne tugging on his cape.

He paused and whipped around to look at her, God what had gotten into her today?

"Miss Ritchi?" he questioned not knowing what to expect.

"Ask me again, Cherry boy."

"Don't call me that."

"Megamind. Ask me why I was relieved."

He paused, looking back from her eyes to her hands.

"Why were you-"he was cut short as she darted up, and pulling his cape to her at the same moment caused him to become off balance.

Their lips met.

His eyes widened.

Her tongue slid into his surprised mouth, and she slowly backed him against his favorite chair before pushing him gently down onto it, continuing to suckle at his mouth. Slowly as if he was a scared child who was afraid of getting smacked and told "NO!" – He brought his hands to wrap around Roxanne's hips.

His lips were so soft, unlike anything she'd ever experienced. She held his finely chiseled jaw in her hands as she worked his mouth into blissful surrender. Her legs straddling him, dress riding up so that the edges of her blue guarder belts were visible, he was thin enough to where she could fit comfortably on the chair.

She could hear Minion pounding on the door. "Sir? Miss Ritchi?"

He began to kiss her with more urgency once he seemed to realize that she wasn't going anywhere, but he was like a child with his hands. So Roxanne helped him, pulling his hands from around her body, to either side of her thighs.

Minion yelled louder, "SIR, are you okay in there? I think you should see this-"

He broke the kiss to gasp for air, "Roxanne-"he's eyes were cloudy with lust and she knew that she had him, he was hers. It was so exciting to be able to finally really kiss the apparition she had dreamed of.

She licked his lips open and began to kiss him in earnest; he understood her urgency and pulled her hips closer to him. Grinding in frustration once he realized that there were clothes in the way.

"SIR, Metro Man is approaching!" Minion yelled at the top of his little fishy lungs.

Roxanne pulled back, and Megamind grunted his disapproval.

"You called him?" She looked down at him.

It took him a moment to realize what was happening.

"Damnit." Megamind cursed, not prone to using such words as he felt they were beneath him; however the situation called for it.

He picked Roxanne up, plopped her in the chair she was originally in and quickly found some rope to re-bind her hands. Then running to the door he unlocked it and Minion burst in.

"Sir-"the fish began.

"I know- ready the AMB!" Now he was really angry, and confused.

"It's been ready Sir." Minion replied.

"Then deploy it already!" Megamind sounded annoyed, he was trying to focus on anything and everything OTHER than the peach skinned human beauty in the chair so near him.

He was just kissing Roxanne, more than that-

_SHE_ kissed _HIM!_

"I can't believe you called him already- you've ruined everything." Roxanne sighed.

Megamind glanced at her trying to think of a way to destroy his foe, but for the first time he really didn't care if he hit the hero or not.

Suddenly a burst of light came through the ceiling, Megamind backed up, and pushed Minion out the door. No sense in both of them going to jail.

Metro Man arrived all dashing cape and cheesy smiles, reprimanding the villain, and untying Roxanne.

As Metro Man flew her towards her apartment Roxanne wondered if there would be a second chance. She hoped so. And this time- she was going to make sure the Alien was unable to call Metro City's hero.

She was going to look for his lair.

* * *

**So this is it for the moment, comments welcome, let me know if the story is good, bad, ugly-or blue! :D**

**I'm not much of a writer, but I find that if I sit down and just get out of my mind what will not leave me alone, then I am much better for it and it usually goes away! ... usually.**


	4. End of Dreams

Chapter 4: End of Dreams

* * *

Megamind sighed as he handed over his lovely leather wardrobe and cape to the guard, and got an ugly orange prison uniform in return. He pulled it on; straightening out the wrinkles- he detested wrinkles. Finally Popping his collar up around his neck, he was escorted once again to what could only be described as the ugliest room in all of creation. Not even in his _ev-vil_ mind would he ever think to torture someone with bunnies and _reign-bows_. This was a true hell.

He hated this room.

"There ya go Blue, let's see how long we can keep you in here this time." The guard Steven waved a goodbye shouting out, "Dinner in a few."

"Sure." Megamind grumbled. He sat there in the warn-out chair staring at the television. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Was there something wrong with her? Was she ill, and hallucinating? Did the knockout spray have some sort of 'effect' to make her toss herself into his arms?

Thinking back to it, she was acting strange ever since she had woken up, maybe it was the spray? What had she called him? Cher-ray boy? Virgin, untouched….where did she hear such a thing? Why would someone use those words to describe another person? He took some offense, but the way it sounded coming from her small lips was exciting to him.

His heartbeat began to pump overtime as he remembered her lips-crushing his, and oh-her thighs, beautiful peach colored fluffy candies they were, wrapping themselves around him. He couldn't believe that he actually pulled her closer trying to – to what he wasn't sure. Mate? Was that right? He'd seen documentaries on the television about animals… mating…but-well humans did this too, but wasn't it for the purpose of reproduction alone?

"ey…."

Did Roxanne want his child?

Whoa-calm down now, that's probably not it at all. He's obviously misunderstanding something here. He ran over everything that had happened, and decided it had to be the spray- but it had never had an effect like that on her before. Besides what about how she was dressed, he could have sworn she would never wear the same colors as him- at least not where he could see her wearing them. And what she said when she thought the camera wasn't rolling…relieved about- she did want to mate with him then?

"HEY BLUE!"

Megamind looked up to see Steven waving to him, sliding a trey through the hole in the door.

"You got a hamburger tonight. Lucky you."

"Mmm." Megamind didn't move to get the food.

"C'mon Blue, are you okay? You're worrying me, should I call a doctor?"

"No Steven, I am perfectly fine."

"Okay then, well I'll just leave this here for you."

"Wait." Megamind called.

Steven turned around, eyebrow up in question, waiting for Megamind to continue.

"Do you… Do you have experience with- women?" Megamind asked keeping his face guarded.

"Ha, is that what's been bugging you? Sure man, I mean I've been married for seven years now, I can totally help you out, what's up?" Steven seemed generally interested now.

Megamind stood up and walked to get his food, once reaching the door he spoke lower then before almost embarrassed, but he hid the fact well.

"So, what would you do if- say, a woman decided to randomly- um..Start to kiss your face off. As an example, with no warning."

"Hell, be happy as a prairie bird in a tree, and go to town!" Steven laughed out loud.

"I'm sorry?" Megamind said not understanding his lingo.

"Kiss her back, and be damn happy." Steven clarified.

"I-I see. But- this is just another example-"Megamind rushed.

"Of course."

"What if she had never previously shown any interest in you? Don't you think it's strange that said woman would be tossing herself into your arms?"

"Hm. Well, maybe she changed her mind, women are fickle like that. Or you just did something to turn her on. Without knowing."Steven smiled highly amused that the genius alien was looking to him for answers.

"Turn on?"Megamind's eyebrows shot up in question.

"C'mon, Megamind-use that big brain of yours. Excite her make her all hot and bothered. Make her want you. You know."

"I don't understand." Megamind admitted, conceiting defeat.

"Okay Blue, hang on. Let me run to the Library downstairs. I'll get you a few 'books' think you can read through them in 4 hours? My shift ends a 6am; I'll have to put them back before anyone can notice they are gone."

"If it's about reproduction, I've read all that."

"No, you haven't. There are some things down there even I haven't seen before. Just you wait, I'll see if Harvey has his K-Book with him, that'll interest you."

"K-book?" the alien questioned him looked seriously out of his element.

"Just eat, and I'll be back in a jiff." Steven waved and Megamind watched him run off.

What more could there possibly be to know about reproduction. It was a nasty exchange of bodily fluids-and while he was positive he could do it, after all he did posses the proper equipment to please a woman, and there were a few differences- size for one.

He understood how the female anatomy looked, as well as the 'human' male anatomy- but his anatomy was designed a bit different… while it looked at first to be a normal 'human male' appearance, some things changed upon…well…actually getting to the 'act'.

He recalls when the scientists and doctors who were doing experiments on him before the warden somehow, miraculously stepped in and saved him, had tried to give him different books of naked humans, well that was all fine he guessed but he misunderstood what they wanted him to do- he thought he was to learn the anatomy of each human, and therefore he drew them. All shapes and sizes.

Obviously, they had wanted him to do something else entirely. But it just never made sense.

There was a tap on the window of the door to his cell, he looked up mid-bit of the cheeseburger- god he hated the mustard on these things.

"Here ya go Blue." Steven held up four large looking hardcover books.

Megamind stood placing his cheeseburger on the seat and walked to retrieve them.

"Now don't go freaking yourself out okay? I remember the Warden mentioning some things about you not getting some of this stuff, or just making up the weirdest shit man."

Megamind glanced at the books. "What's in them?" Why did he feel so dumb right now.

"Gold, my friend. Gold."

"Really? Is that why they're so heavy?"

"Hahaha! No Blue, not real gold, c'mon stop taking things literally! You know the expression. Well, the information in there is as valuable as _GOLD_. Okay? If you got any more questions, read those then ask me and I'll answer as best I can. But I'm telling you those books will help you with your lady problems."

"I see, well-thank you." Megamind said taking the books back to his seat.

"No problem Blue."

He began to sift through them as he continued to eat his burger, and at the sight of some rather embarrassing pictures, choked on a pickle.

"My god! What is this?" Megamind held the book away from him in disgust, his face a dark purple. "Steven are you sure this can help me?" He all but screamed to the door.

"Sure thing, man. I said don't freak out." Steven yelled through the door from his chair outside.

Megamind started to read, his ears beginning to get a small tinge of purple as well.

* * *

'What was wrong with me?' Roxanne thought as she turned out the shower head.

She couldn't believe she'd just done that. With Megamind! He was an Alien for christsakes! Maybe she was losing it, but in the dream he seemed so-so-human? Well, technically he was an 'earthling'; he'd been her longer than he ever was on his home planet. Though she was sure he'd see things differently.

But it had felt so good to touch and taste him. She'd always wondered what it would be like to kiss him, to feel his skin. Despite his constant kidnappings she'd never felt him, not once. He made sure to stay a distance away from her, only forgetting himself when he was having playful banter with her before Metro Man would swoop in and save the day.

Would it hurt just to live a little? Could she really have sex with him? Bernard assured her that he did have 'man parts' so that meant they probably could do it. And he had seemed willing.

"Arugh!" she growled annoyed, this is totally unlike me. "I have to focus, I have work to do."

Getting out of the shower she toweled her hair and headed to her room to change for the night. Maybe it was a stupid idea after all- pft. Megamind and me? Oh, man I swear he's probably so freaked out he'll never kidnap me again. Ha!" Despite her sudden laugh, she was somewhat sad by this.

" Well I guess that's it, I just will let things happen as usual. I should've known I couldn't get away with it… but I still want to find his lair. It'd be useful to know." Roxanne convinced herself that her real interest in the Alien had to be strictly business.

"Hm, business. There's no way I like Megamind. No way…" Her eyes drooped until finally they carried her off into blissful sleep.

Roxanne stirred just as her expected shadow figure was caressing her body awake, she opened her eyes excited this time for the familiar dream, but when they opened she didn't see the dark shadow above her but a pair of familiar green eyes that now had a face to go with them-

"Megamind." She breathed.

The dream him smiled warmly at her and she could feel her heart flutter quicker.

"It was you." She reached up to touch his face, knowing that as soon as she did the dream would die, stopping short of his cheek she hesitated. And she guessed the dream him took this the wrong way, his eyes held sorrow.

"No, that's not what I was- I only didn't- I don't want you to go. I can't see you in the real world, please- stay with me in my dreams-please?"

The dream him smiled again and slowly leaned down to brush phantom lips over her own. She sighed happy, but wishing for the real thing.

Megamind reached for her arms and brought them to pin above her head with a strength she didn't think he possessed, oh- but this was a dream.

He leaned down again, this time kissing and sucking on her neck and collarbone. Trailing his feather light lips towards her breasts.

Something was different. The other times she swore she could feel it, but this time she was fighting the truth that she was really asleep. Looking down at his face as he lifted up her night gown and without hesitating grabbed her left nipple in his mouth working his tongue magically around the pink nub, she ground out of her mouth, "Megamind?"

He stopped for only a fraction of a second, to glance up at her and said clearly,

"Tonight no one else shall have you."

* * *

Megamind couldn't believe what he just read- he had misunderstood the whole time. He figured that mating-or well sex- was just the act of reproduction. It all made sense now as to why ever since he first saw Roxanne Ritchi on the screen he was feeling 'odd', he thought he was mad with hunger for her, but this was normal.

Humans called this feeling many things, attracted being his favorite word, and _horney_ being his less favorite, more vulgar way to say it. And when a woman in the current society showed interest in a man, she usually tried to talk 'seductively'-or with words that would _attract_ his attention. So that she could try and get him to show interest. Men did the same thing, with complements. And then after knowing each other for some time, or in some cases not long at all, they would-well-have sex-make love…

Love.

More than anything since meeting Roxanne, or rather since seeing Roxanne, Megamind had wanted her love for himself. But he knew it was impossible.

Villains just don't get the girl. But perhaps he didn't really need her forever, these books say that humans can make love just for fun, sometimes never seeing the person with whom they've done this every again, and they are just fine.

Could he? Would he be just fine if they were to couple once and part to return back to just villain and victim? It wouldn't hurt to try, and from her reaction maybe that's all she wanted.

But how to pose this offer to her without offending her? She had made a move on him first, 'flirting' with him, or well that's what he hoped she had been doing.

Megamind sat in his chair and pondered over this, when there was a tap at his door, Steven- must need the books back.

"Hey did you get any answers Blue?" he asked.

"I think so. I wasn't aware that humans can have sex for fun." Megamind said in all seriousness.

"Yeah, but ya know- sometimes that's not really a good idea, I mean I know that you're from another planet and all, but you could still get an STD, I mean you never know."

"Only if I choose unwisely, someone unclean." Megamind added.

"Yeah, this is true; who are you thinking about Blue? Do you have a girlfriend?"

Megamind thought on this for a few moments almost to the point where Steven thought he'd forgotten him standing there. Finally Megamind looked up.

"No. Nothing like that. Thank you again for the useful books." He said and turned around shuffling back to his chair in the middle of the room from hell.

Sighing he got as comfortable as he possibly could and staring at the channel 8 news knowing Roxanne hardly ever did late night reports he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The same dream, the pain. He felt them coming for him, knifes scraping along his skin until pieces of his flesh fell from his body into the small petri dish. His blood a darker red than a human's spilling into a tube, he remembered looking at it and almost puking. It was purple- but as he starred he noticed it was just a dark, dark red. It had properties which they had never seen before in any creature on earth. All he could think was, of course not you morons I'm from another planet.

No matter how loud he screamed his pain, they just jabbed the needles in harder, cut his flesh faster until he was afraid there would be nothing left of him.

He screamed while the pain racked through his small child's body and he shook with the hurt until he slipped into unconsciousness.

It was as if he was darkness, he fell into open arms, arms the color of peach, and they held him to warm and soft full breasts, he wanted to taste them so bad, to see if it was really what he imagined them to be. Leaning down he captured a nipple in his mouth and rolled his tongue along its perk pink roundness. While sliding out his other hand to cup the breast he wasn't paying attention too.

The body beneath him moved, and he looked up suddenly aware of what he was doing, the pain was gone, replaced with that feeling he'd always had when looking at only one person.

"Roxanne."

"Megamind? Are you okay?"

"I don't want to dream you up anymore."

"What?" his beautiful mind must be trying to heal his heart and his pain, and while he was grateful for any blissful relief from the terrible memories, he almost couldn't stand the fact that the beautiful beauty before him wasn't real, she wasn't really there.

"It hurts so much; I think I'm going to die without you. I don't know how I can live if I keep doing this to myself. It's getting worse Roxanne."

"What do you mean? What's wrong, Megamind?" The dream Roxanne seemed generally worried for him.

" I may be able to stop the pain if I couple with you once, but I'm too scared to take the chance, you could tell me no, you could hate me. I don't think I could live with myself and your hate."

"I've never hated you."

"I wish that were true." He replied.

"But it is I'm telling you right now."

"My poor stupid braid doesn't realize that this is a dumb dream." Megamind held her soft body closer to him, kissing the inside of her left breast as his head rested between them at an angle, and he lay comfortably in her arms.

"But even if it weren't a dream, I don't think I could hate you. Sure you're a silly goof ball most of the time, but- well you've never tried to hurt me. And I came onto you the other day, I'm sorry to confuse you. I don't even know what I was thinking, I didn't feel like myself. It was almost like something else was controlling me."

"Were you scared?" he asked.

"Yes and no, I was scared because I wanted it, but I also wasn't scared because I knew you'd never really hurt me- no matter what." Roxanne said stroking his head, and ear, her fingers light over him.

"I want you. I want you so bad, my body physically hurts when I see you, each time I breathe, I keep thinking that I won't be able to take another breath after that one." He held a hand to his chest.

"I want you too. I do, I just keep making excuses for why it would be wrong for me to want you." She admitted.

"Because I'm an Alien."

"No. Because you're technically the bad guy, and my kidnapper."

"But I only began doing it because I was jealous of Metro Man."

"Metro Man?" Roxanne questioned.

"Forget it, it doesn't matter anymore, after this dream, tomorrow when I wake up- I'm going to get out of Prison, and work on a pill to end my dumb dreams."Megamind said with resolve.

"So we'll never see each other again?"

"No. At least not here." Megamind closed his eyes enjoying her fingers running down his neck.

"That makes me sad, what if I need you in my dreams Megamind?"

"Don't be foolish, this is my dream, not yours." Megamind mumbled stroking her stomach.

"NO, this is my dream. I don't want you to go." Roxanne said in defiance holding onto him.

"Let's not argue about this silliness. I will fix it in the morning, just keep holding me."

"…fine. But if you stop me from seeing you here- I'll hate you_- forever_." Roxanne admitted.

Since it was his dream he imagined his clever mind was trying to play coy and trick him into submission. When morning came there would no longer be the existence of the Roxanne Ritchi of his dreams.

* * *

**Holy cow! I cannot believe I just wrote SO MUCH! It's just flowing like lava juice from me folks!**

**I figured that I would upload another chapter, because I don't know if I'll be able to for a week or so, maybe I can do some more tomorrow, I use the internet at school to upload, because as a poor art student in college, I have no Internets at home, BUT if I can I'll got to a friends and upload tomorrow, I look forward as always to your comments, if you hate me for some reason tell me why! I will understand and hopefully after I continue to write more of the story I can make you love me once again. 'CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES FOR ALL!'**

**Thanks for reading so far! Oh and if you'd like you can find Megamind goodies on my fan site the link is on my profile!  
**


	5. Hunt

**Well well well, chap 5 is up for ya! . I've been gone for a bit but here I am! Let me know with comments after each chapter how you feel about where I'm taking the story and what your ideas are, :) I hope I wont let you down. Like I've said before I'm an artist not a writer- :-/ enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Hunt

* * *

REEEERRRRR!

REEEERRRRR!

REEEERRRRR!

Roxanne moans and turns around to slam her hand on her alarm clock.

"Megamind?" She turns around to look realizing she's in her apartment fully dressed.

Last night- the dream, they had actually talked to each other in her dream. Before- well they were too busy with 'other things'.

I cant believe it, was that real? What was he talking about? Fixing it?

Did they telepathically speak to each other in their dreams? Was that possible. If it's true, then she definitely did not want it to stop.

It wasn't hurting anything. And they could talk to each other without, well his 'business' getting in the way.

What to wear today? She didn't feel in the mood to look presentable and wished that she could just call off of work, but well- might as well do something to keep her mind off of things.

In all the years she had known Megamind, she'd never thought to really talk to the man-alien? Whatever. He was still a man- her dreams had proven that, even if she couldn't see exactly what was between his legs, it still seemed to make her very satisfied.

She settled on a white cotton collar shirt and a grey pencil skirt with a black waist cinch. Not her best outfit but it was comfortable and would keep her cool during the hot day. Sitting in front of her vanity in her bedroom Roxanne proceeded to put on her makeup, just some eyeliner and strawberry lip gloss today, nothing too special.

"...Thank you and goodnight." Roxanne sighed deeply once the camera stopped rolling.

Hal began to invite her somewhere, Roxanne declined before his invitation could be made, using the excuse that she had a previous engagement with a girlfriend.

"Oh, maybe some other day then, like tomorrow? Or later tonight, or...or well tonight. heh ha ha." Hal laughed in that weird nervous way that he had.

"I'm sorry Hal, but she just went through a huge breakup- I promised to stay with her tonight, you know? A girls night. Maybe some other time, see you tomorrow." Roxanne started walking to the van.

"Yeah, yeah- sure no problem. I gotta go to the arcade tonight anyway, so cya." Hal sauntered off and only realized that he had no money, and no way home once Roxanne had driven away.

* * *

"Well sir, it's good to see you out of jail!" Minion said as he drove off in the invisible car.

Megamind starred out the window and grunted a response.

"Sir, is something wrong?" Minion looked at his friend and boss, something had been troubling the blue alien ever since Minion had picked him up a few hours ago. Even having donuts and coffee ready for him, knowing he'd be hungry for sweets after eating prison food. Megamind hadn't touched one. Not even his favorite powdered jelly filled round.

"Sir, is there a plan?"

"Not right now. I have to work on something else Minion. I need a break- just a week or so, maybe." Megamind's right elbow moved to rest on the door's armrest. His hand pushing sadly at his cheek, as if whatever it was he was thinking was painful.

Minion decided it best to remain quite for the rest of the ride to Evil Lair.

Once arriving Megamind opened the car door, and changed into his trademark leather spandex complete with flowing silk cape.

"Minion, I'm going to be busy working on the next 'plan' see I'm not disturbed."

"Yes, Sir. If you need me please call for me. I have laundry to do."

Megamind said nothing but walked to his work station and taking a deep breath, pulled out several large keyboards setting them up in position until he had about seven connected to almost 60 separate monitors, and cracking his fingers started calculating just the amount of acetaminophen if any, that a proper sedative would require.

Several hours later Minion had made a dinner for him and quietly left it near him on a table, but after about 65 minutes of watching him not touch a single thing on the plate Minion was beginning to get concerned for his health.

Sure Sir had always been a work-a-colic but whenever he had brought him food, Megamind had made sure to eat at least two or three bites of something and drink at least half of the drink. Even when he was seriously going at whatever new contraption he'd had in mind to wipe out Metro Man.

Minion had a sneaking suspicion that whatever this new 'Plan' was- it didn't involve Metro Man.

"Sir?" Minion tried.

Megamind heard nothing as he began to add different liquids together and Minion watched as he put them in a cooler that looked like a microwave, then after about ten seconds removed a small tablet.

"This should work."

"Sir..?"Minion tried again.

"I'm ready to put the plan into action. Next week, Minion. Next week, I'll need you to go out for a day."

"Um, for what Sir?" Minion asked.

"I don't care, just go out in the morning and stay away until I come for you. There can be no mistakes. Keep a tracker on you at all times this is important- can you do this?" Megamind had never looked so serious to him.

"Yes. But you're not going to do something stupid are you?"

"Of course not." Megamind said to him, "Of course not."

But Minion wondered if his friend was sure of that.

* * *

**A bit short but well, I guess that's life. :3 Comments make meh happy! More to come! As always you can find Megamind stuff on my fansite, the link is in my profile!**


	6. Nightmare

**SO, here's chap 6 and by the title you should expect some gore- that's what nightmares are made of after all. :D**

* * *

Chapter 6: Nightmare

* * *

Roxanne sighed and stretched against her couch, papers strewn everywhere. She was working late tonight.

It had been nearly two weeks since Megamind had abducted her. Two weeks. The day after he'd broken out of prison, she'd expected him to be beating down her door to steal her away.

But there was nothing.

She went to sleep every night waiting for him. Waiting to question where he'd gone.

But he never came.

She woke up always confused, hurt, and alone. Annoyed by the fact that he'd lied in her dreams to her. She'd tried to think of nothing but him right as she fell asleep. But that did nothing for her at all.

Throwing down a paper in frustration, she stood up and stretched again. Dammit if Megamind wasn't nearly impossible to find. Don think she didn't try. She looked for him everywhere. Trying to think like him, and nothing was paying off. Recollecting each time he had kidnapped her and she went to every location she could remember where he'd taken her- there was nothing there. So she assumed that every time they had an idea he'd make up some other location to dress up like his 'Evil Lair.'

The only thing she could continue to do was dress extra special for him, the past week she'd warn so much blue and black she was beginning to question her own sanity. And she was worrying that people might start to notice.

Today was no different. She'd warn a eloquent cotton blue dress with black Mary-lanes shoes. And still-nothing, he hadn't come to get her. To be honest she didn't know if she was worried or concerned for him.

She looked at her messy living room, nothing but reports and papers on Megamind. He'd probably relish in the idea that she'd been thinking of him non-stop for two weeks-well nearly a month if she counted the dreams. She could just imagine his egotistical face -bastard.

Roxanne laughed to herself. Deciding to leave the papers until the morning, she headed to bed. To tired to think of anything she practically fell in the bed. Snuggling into her comforters, she didn't bother to pull it up over her, but instead enjoyed the cool breeze the air from her open window.

Thinking about Megamind for the umpteenth time that week she drifted off into an expected dreamless sleep.

* * *

Megamind had his mind made up. The pills were doing what he wanted them to do, he hadn't dreamed of her in nearly two weeks. And it felt like he was dying. He hadn't kidnapped her in the same amount of time. Maybe he needed to do what those books said.

Maybe then he could try to get her out of his mind. Once he has her, then he can start to forget her. He'd make her not remember this way they could still keep a level of 'professionalism during each encounter.'

Accepting his resolve. Megamind tried to get some sleep- tomorrow he was going to kidnap Roxanne and he could hardly wait.

"Roxanne..."

Megamind opened his eyes, then closed them quickly as the light in the room seared into his retinas.

Slowly blinking he re-opened his eyes. Looking around the room he quickly realized that he wasn't in his room in Evil Lair anymore. It was the white room. The place that they took him to collect samples of his bone, blood, and skin tissues.

But there was no one there. There was nothing but tubes hooked up to buzzing machines he looked around waiting for the pain to wash over him, but there was no one there.

He stood up walking to the wall that wasn't a wall, it was a two-way mirror. He usually could only see himself when he looked into the mirror, but this time it was as if the mirror was reversed. This time he could see into it through to the other room.

Getting closer he could see there were the doctors that usually came for him, and they appeared to be readying for an operation of some kind, there was a person on the gurney in the middle of them, he tried to move around to see what was happening, he couldn't.

Then he heard it, a blood-curling scream from an angelic voice he'd heard. The scream he'd always wanted from her-no not like this.

They were operating on Roxanne. And she was awake.

"NO! ROXANNE! Leave her alone!" Megamind screamed as loud as he could banging wildly on the mirror. He ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"NO, no no! Stop it, Roxanne!" he ran back to the mirror, the were starting to cut her open, and she was thrashing madly screaming for them to stop, but he knew that if they would not stop for his plea's- their was no way they would not stop for hers.

"Help! Someone! AHHH!" She screamed louder. There was so much blood.

Roxanne...no! Leave her alone!" Megamind screamed. There was nothing in the room to throw at the mirror but the gurney, and it was nailed to the floor.

He began to pound on the glass harder. Screaming as loud as his voice would let him, the glass began to crack, and Megamind pounded on the crack harder so hard he couldn't feel his hands anymore, it took a minute for him to realize he'd broken both wrists and there was blood everywhere, he didn't care though. All that mattered was saving Roxanne from the horrible doctors.

"Leave her alone! Get off of her you bastards! I'll kill you! I'll kill you I swear, get off of her! STOP IT! ROXANNE!"

The glass shattered, he quickly hopped through the mirror and ran to push the doctors out of the way. So that he could save her.

But it was too late.

There Roxanne lay her face beautiful, even in death. A long gash starting from under her perfect breasts running all the way past her bellybutton, held open by forceps. And her insides-gone. They had taken everything. There was no way for him to save her. She was dead.

"No..no, Roxanne. Oh god, what have I done to you?" He moved to touch her face but his fingers wouldn't listen to him, the nerves in this wrists must have been severed from the beating they took. He ignored the pain in his body and tried to pick her up, but he felt strong hands pull him away from her.

"What are you doing, let me go you murdered her! My Roxanne! Get off of me!" He screamed. But the faceless doctors would not listen.

They never did.

* * *

Gasping in terror Roxanne flew up out of the bed, she ran to the wall and turned on her room light. It was early morning and she was safe in her apartment. There were no faceless men savagely cutting her stomach open.

She held onto the wall and gasping for air she fell onto the edge of her bed and sat there holding her arms around her, that nightmare had seriously scared the hell out of her.

Thinking back to what had happened, she could have sworn right before her dream self stopped breathing she heard someone screaming her name.

There was only one person she wanted to see, "Megamind."

He woke up starring at the ceiling his 64' inch flat screen television plastered to the ceiling of his room. It was black and reflecting his face back to him. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Of course it was just a dream, a nightmare. He could've sworn that the pills would give him dreamless sleep. It seems it had worked, except for tonight. What had went wrong. That was the worst thing he'd ever seen.

And it made him realize that he wanted her even more. Today was the day, to put his plan into action.

"MINION!" he called out.

* * *

**Next chapter Megamind get his mind blown- or his world rocked. :)**

**Comments make me want to write more, just a hint***


	7. Normal

**Okay honestly when I began this I wasn't thinking too far ahead, I just had the idea and went with it- I never thought I'd get to 7 chapters! IT was only suppose to be about Roxanne being a little curious- never thought it would have turned out like this, but I'm liking it. I have a full outline now and it coincides with the movie- a few choice scenes are different here and there but it's not completely and AU. About 50% is AU. I hope you'll keep reading, thanks for such positive feedback! *and negative- I need it I'm not much of a writer so telling me what I need to improve on helps a bunch!* okay- NOW here's chap 7!**

**WARNING- THIS CHAPTER IS TOLD IN BOTH PERSPECTIVES AT THE SAME TIME- IT MAY BE CONFUSING...SO IM SORRY IN ADVANCE.  
**

* * *

Chapter 7: Normal

* * *

Roxanne straightened her dress out, maybe he'd come for her today. Or maybe it would be as depressing as every other day that she had dressed up for him. She turned to look at Metro Town Square and up to the sky wondering what he was doing. If he was okay, if he was perhaps thinking about her.

Since when had she started to care for the Alien so much? She couldn't remember.

"So hey, great work today, Roxy. Wanna catch a movie or something?" Hal asked, and Roxanne turned around to decline but a deep familiar voice full of irritation sounded behind her before she had a chance to open her mouth.

"Sorry, she has a previous engagement -for life." Megamind grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards his car which was visible for the moment, leaving a stunned Hal starring after them.

"It-It's you." She breathed a little out of breath, weather it was from his quick paced walking or the fact that it was just simply seeing him again after a few weeks.

Megamind was quiet as he reached his car, opened the door for her and tossed her in, careful not to hurt her. He made sure she was out of the way before slamming the door, then walking around to the drivers side he slid into the leather seat besides her, slamming his own door and starting the ignition punching the gas and pushing buttons near the middle of the dash board, and Roxanne knew as soon as he did that they were invisible.

On the drive to the Evil Lair Roxanne couldn't focus, she knew she should be looking for what roads he was taking, so that she'd be able to find him again, but he was making her nervous.

She had never been awake when kidnapped by them. He wasn't looking at her, but starring too hard at the road, his eyes held something she hadn't seen in him before-fear.

"So what? No spray today?" She asked trying to get some sort of reaction from him.

"Not today. It would be pointless for me to use it when I'd have to wait forever for the effects to wear off." he said in all seriousness.

Her heart skipped a beat, what was he talking about? "You know I always wonder if you've ever done anything to me when I'm 'knocked out'."

Megamind slammed on the breaks, and Roxanne flew forward, the seat belt catching her between the breasts, almost knocking the wind from her.

"We're here." He announced.

'Hes not playing today.' she rubbed between her breasts, and saw him from the corner of her eye watching intently.

"Sorry."

"Mega mind-apologizing? Are you ill or something? Where are we anyway, I don't see any blinky dials on random boxes. Are you finally remodeling?" Roxanne asked firing away with her reporters skills, and her curiosity couldn't be botched.

Megamind was quiet for a few minutes not facing her, head down as if he were in deep thought.

Finally she heard him, "Can we forget today-whatever may happen? Is it possible to just continue on after this as if today had never happened?" he asked turning around to look at her.

Roxanne looked at him and the fear was stronger in his eyes, stronger than she'd ever seen it. He looked more afraid then when Metro Man was coming-hell even when she saw him then he looked calculating, as if he were planning another attack even as the current one was coming to an end.

Right now she saw pure fear, what had scared him.

"I don't know what you want but- fine. What ever happens today, we can forget." as soon as the words ended from her lips he was wrapping his arms around her curvy body, and he slowly slid to the ground, he was breathing ragged breaths and shaking in fear.

"Oh God. I was so worried." He said his head hung low between them, he pulled her thighs to him, his arms in a death grip around her.

It was almost painful to see the villain crumble like this. What the hell was going on?

"Megamind?" Roxanne asked his name putting her hands on his head, she stroked slowly trying to comfort, from what she wasn't sure. "What happened. Why has it taken you so long to abduct me? Is it my fault?" she figured if today was off record then she might as well not beat around the bush.

"I was..." He slowed then looking up the length of her body he asked, "Swear that this is off the books?"

"You mean off the record. Yes I told you that anything said today can be forgotten."

"NO! No... it was today, ALL of today MUST be forgotten." He looked desperate.

She still didn't fully understand, and to promise something like that-it seared her reporters soul-what was going to happen today? Seeing his face she agreed. "Including what we do or say then, or any thing else that may or may not happen throughout the next 24 hours. It's forgotten as if it never existed. I agree Megamind now tell me, whats wrong."

"I was afraid. I thought you were dead. I was so scared. God...you were dead." He held her to him harder, painfully.

Roxanne winched looking around she noticed, there was a leather couch in the middle of the room off to the right, it was huge. Was this his Lair? The real Evil Lair? Now she really wished that she'd been paying attention when he was driving like a bat out of hell.

"Lets go sit over there. So we can talk about this." she gestured to the couch, he stood and not wanting to let her go, held onto her arm like a child.

Sensing that he was in a vulnerable state, she didn't try to remove his hands, and well she didn't really want to stop him from touching her anyway.

Sitting down, she unclasped his leather cape, laying it on the table in front of the couch. Then one by one, she removed his long leather gloves placing them with the cape. He didn't deny her only watched with curious eyes as she lifted his hands and laced hers with them. Rubbing his fingers, as soft as the smoothest cotton.

"Tell me, what happened."

Megamind relayed what he'd dreamed, but was careful to say what had happened with just that dream, he didn't tell her about all the enjoyable nights he'd had before the day she'd 'hit' on him.

"I see." Roxanne's mind was working, if he'd dreamed the same thing she had- then it was possible that he'd also dreamed with her before. Should she tell him?

"That's not the only reason is it Megamind?" She questioned.

He looked visibly uncomfortable for a minute, and was so quite she couldn't hear him breathe anymore. After a few minutes she noticed a deep purple creeping up his face into his cheeks.

"Megamind? Why are you blushing?" She tried to ask seriously and not tease. He swallowed and then suddenly he turned to look her right in the eyes, and her breath caught. It always did when those bright green orbs pierced into her soul.

"I want you."

It took a minute to register, "I'm sorry? What did you say?" she asked taken aback.

"I want you. I honestly think I need you but I know for sure, I want you." he looked from each of her eyes waiting for an answer of some kind.

"How do you want me?" Roxanne could feel her own face start to heat up, no one had ever been so honest with her before.

"I don't know. But I know I want you. Listen I'll understand if you don't-couldnt-I mean wont- but- you should know that it would only be today. Tomorrow we can forget today ever happened. I just want to feel normal. If you'd agree." he stammered on.

"Agree to what, Megamind?" Roxanne asked reaching up to stroke his face, he was so purple she thought he was going to pass out.

"Loving me." he swallowed uncomfortably.

Her heart broke, she looked into his eyes and was afraid she'd fallen in love. With Megamind- the bad guy- the villain- the one who'd constantly kidnapped her for his evil schemes- but all that seemed to fade away into nothing. He'd asked for her to agree that everything was forgotten about today.

"Okay."

"I knew you'd say n-wait -what?" He looked back at her in stunned silence.

Roxanne suppressed a laugh, his face was hilarious.

"Okay, I said Okay- today, I'll love you."

Megamind didn't know what to do, or say so he just sat there.

"You can kiss me now." she hinted.

"But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you agree to this? Don't you find me repulsive, horrible, ugl-"

Roxanne decided to silence him herself with her mouth.

Megamind reached up and held her face in his palms, while her tongue worked magic inside of him.

She could feel his body shake, was it nerves? Or was he still freaked out about the nightmare from the previous night?

Scooting closer into the kiss he held the back of the sofa with his left hand and cautiously rested his right hand on her left thigh. He reluctantly pulled away.

"What? Whats wrong?"

"I'm not really- I mean I've read about how this works- is suppose to work- but I'm not sure if I-"

"Shhh," she held two fingers to his lips. "We'll go slow. We have all day. I'm sure we can figure something out. But is there a bed in this place? It'd be difficult to do this on the couch since it's your first time and everything." Roxanne admitted.

"Yes. Um, through there is-is my room." He pointed down a dark hallway.

Standing up she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her, wrapping his arms around her from behind while she walked down the small hallway, there was a single door that was cracked open at the end. She reached it and pushed it open.

Inside there was no windows, and a full size bed. The sheets were dark, the comforter was a deep blue. She noted a pair of fuzzy black slippers with red eyes and bat ears but decided not to say anything. Looking up she saw a rather large television attached to the ceiling. That was the only thing she found to be out of place in the room.

"I'm sorry it's not a big room, large places make me nervous." Megamind admitted sheepishly.

"No I understand, living in a prison and all for most of your life, it's okay- I like it." She walked over to his bed leaned down and felt his comforter. "It's silk. I was thinking leather."

"Oh, no not for sleeping in- it would irritate my skin...you were teasing me weren't you?" he noted.

"Yes. It's alright. I understand that you are nervous. Don't worry."

"Yes, yes well... I don't understand how it's easy for you to say. But I'll trust you. What should I do first, I've read some things I could try."

"Read? Really? I'm interested to find out about that but the first time should be an exploration- in my opinion. You can start by helping me remove my dress. Just unzip the back, like this," Roxanne moved his hands around her body, and Megamind found the zipper between her shoulders, and he slid it down the length of her body. Roxanne let the dress fall from her body and stood before him in her black lace push up bra and panties.

"I-I don't- I'm feeling very happy right now." he couldn't stop looking at her, it was better then in his dreams.

"Well since it's your first time, I'll let you undress me, and just do what comes to mind. Don't worry about pleasing me, there is plenty of time for that." Roxanne smiled at him, he was so nervous his eyes were glued to her body. "Did you hear me Megamind?"

"I'm not sure, I- what? Yes, okay." He moved even closer to her and reaching around her body again he began to unhook her bra. After a few seconds he managed to undo it, rather than pull it off he left it alone, and just looked at her before slowly touching her stomach moving up to the underside of her ribs before finally slipping under her bra and resting his hands on her breasts, Roxanne leaned her head back and let out a small moan.

Swallowing loudly Megamind began to rub the nipples, making them bud in his hands.

"Back up." Roxanne's voice surprised him out of his awe.

"What?"

"Sit on the bed. You'll see."

He sat down and watched as Roxanne slid her bra off and let it fall near her dress, his mouth watered. She leaned down near him and began to unzip his boots. Pulling them off one by one, he couldn't help but watch as she worked her breasts full peach colored beauties that they were bounced with every movement she made. He reached down and pulled her up to his mouth as she barely finished taking off both of his boots.

Roxanne slid her knees on either side of his small waist, she slowly rested herself on his thighs, trying not to focus on the bulge between his legs-she'd get to that soon enough. While he held her to him she reached around his small frame and found the zipper to his spandex, and began to slide it down.

Megamind tensed up, his heated kiss slowing down, but Roxanne didn't want that so instead she spread her legs further so that her center was touching him, and she grinded into him. He backed up a moment from her and gasped into her mouth, which only turned her on further.

"Megs..."

"Hm? What's that?" he said breaking from her mouth.

"Maybe a nickname...do you like it?" she asked biting his lips and then not waiting for an answer thrusting her tongue into his mouth again, finally pulling down his spandex from his arms to reveal a thin but muscular chest. She smoothed her hands over his pecs feeling as low as she could to see what this man was like. Soft, even with the muscles, how could all of this make sense?

"Please, if you keep doing that..."

"What?"

"I don't know what I'll do."

"I hope something naughty." Roxanne breathed into his ear. Megamind moaned pulling her thighs towards him. She could feel his stiffness. Her tongue darted out to encircle his ear lobe, she sucked on it listening to his sharp intake of breath. Enjoying how his hands tightened on her body, climbing up to her breasts.

"Let me-" He broke away from her mouth, and she groaned sadly, but let him go. He lifted her body up higher so that she was resting on her knees once again, and his mouth grabbed her right nipple, arms holding her to his mouth he began to suck and swirl his mouth around the rosy nub.

Roxanne held his head to her chest as he feasted. She lifted her head back and moaned, gasping when he got brave enough to nibble lightly on her.

"Megamind-"

He switched to her left breast, pulling her nipple to him suckling until she was sure she'd go crazy from the want.

"Yes, there-right there, bite harder, just a little bit." she replied between moans. "Oh!"

"Roxanne..." His body was getting hot, he was feeling weird in his lower half and wasn't sure if this was what was suppose to happen.

"Let me try something." She slid out of his arms and in one quick motion pulled his spandex off, underneath he had skin tight shorts that she took for boxers. Roxanne was a little disappointed. But not hesitating she grabbed at the top of the shorts, Megamind's hands moved to hold hers at bay.

"Wait, wait- what are you doing?" he asked breathless.

"I'm going to make you feel good. It's okay I promise. Trust me." she soothed.

"Are- Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to scare you." he looked embarrassed his face a deep purple, he couldn't even look her in the eye.

"I've heard you resemble a human man, is that true or false?"

"It's true. But, well- some things may be different." Megamind admitted.

"Like, what?" She arched a brow.

"Oh, uh- it's I mean-"

Roxanne rolled her eyes, if he was so uncomfortable with talking about it, they'd never get anywhere. She pulled his shorts down and off, he sat there breathing heavy and looking away from her face.

It was true, he looked normal at a glance but then she starred wondering why he was so embarrassed. His penis was blue like the rest of him, but the tip was pink. Reaching out she felt him, smooth and not, near the base of him there were small bumps that she almost missed, she ran her fingers along the bumps intrigued.

"Well, there's only one way to see if your 'normal'" and before Megamind could respond to her comment, Roxanne leaned down and slid her mouth around him, as soon as her wet lips touched him, he came to life. Growing thicker, lifting erect. So he wasn't completely different.

"Ah-!" Megamind clasp a hand over his mouth to stifle his outburst. His other hand clutching his comforter. Never in a million years would he have ever thought that Roxanne would be here in Evil Lair, in his room, doing this to him. It was like a miracle.

She lifted her mouth off of him but only for a moment, to catch her breath and then she tried to suck down all the way to his base. How the hell did he grow so much? Moving up and down slowly she was amused in the small noises coming from him. He was trying to keep them quiet, but why? Wasn't it more fun to let out your pleasure?

"Roxanne- I cant- AH!" He screamed before biting his fist.

Laughing she came off of him, licking circles around the tip of his cock. Sucking in small choice spots.

"Please, please,please- I- I'm going to- I don't know what- to- Roxanne-" His eyes were squeezed shut, his hands clenching onto the mattress, his body sweating heavy.

"Please what, what would you like me to do for you, Megs?"

"I-I don't know. Just love me. Please."

"Alright, lean back a bit, open your eyes Megs. Watch me." Roxanne stood up and making sure Megamind's eyes were following her as she slowly slid her black panties down off of her body. His eyes went to the place between her legs, and he swallowed so hard she heard it.

"Now just lay back, and relax." He hesitantly moved back to the center of the bed, unsure of what to do, just lied there.

Roxanne climbed the length of his body, and straddling him she looked down as she held his thick cock in her hands, guided him to her center. Realizing she forgot to ask about a condom-once his body touched her, she couldn't think of anything else. Pushing down until she'd sheathed him completely, his eyes grew wide and he let out a ragged breath. It was unbelievably tight.

"Does it always feel this good?" he hissed out through gritted teeth.

"Yes." Roxanne gasped and then she lifted herself off of him, only to pull him back inside. Soon he was lifting to accept her body, and pulling her down on top of him. Roxanne started to move faster once he got the hang of what he should do. Megamind sat up lifting her up so that he could reposition himself on his knees and then he pulled her close to him, sinking inside of her until he couldn't fill her up anymore. The small bumps at the base of his body rubbing on the tip of her opening were driving her mad.

Soon all that was heard was the smacking of their bodies. And the whimpers coming from their lips. Megamind pulled her down on him and apart from him, faster with each movement. He didn't want it to end but something was happening, he was getting hotter and hotter- until he felt like he was going to explode. Roxanne wrapped her legs around him making sure he couldn't escape.

"Megamind!" Roxanne called and held him to her, as she came. Her muscles contracting around him. Squeezing his rod tight, so tight he felt something in him explode.

"Roxanne? ROXANNE!" he held her hips as close as he could get them to his body and he felt something flow from him and into her.

Roxanne's eyes widened, she'd realized what was happening too late- and their would be no point in forcing him out of her- it would only hurt his feelings. But maybe it didn't matter anyway- he was an Alien race after all.

Shuddering under her, Megamind lied his head on top of her breasts breathing heavy holding her up. Still inside of her, he was thinking in wonder at what just happened.

Roxanne stroked around his head and ears in lazy circles.

"Was it what you expected?" She asked.

"It was better than anything I could've hoped for." He answered, and then after a moment, "Can we do it again?"

Roxanne laughed and she pulled his head from her chest and turned his face to look up at her, "Yes. As much as you want, today." She kissed him.

* * *

**So, omg- I wrote some naughty's! Let me know if this is satisfying in any way? Some parts may be a bit OOC, I tried to keep them in character- in my head MM always looses his smug attitude when faced with sex- because lets face it folks as the 'bad boy' his whole life I doubt he's gotten much booty. So in my head he's a yeah- 'Cherry Boy.' Nothing wrong with that!**

**And Roxanne being such a dish- well she'd have to have had experience, it only makes sense. If you like naughty chapters like this comment for me to write more naughty and I will. I don't mind smut.**


	8. Forget Me

**SO, the convo was going to be somewhat different here, when she wakes up BUT **_Karen B. Jones_ **gave a funny scenario, and after much contemplation I decided to use her idea! It seemed to fit so well-I about died. Oh... um there's a bit more smut too- upon popular demand! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Forget Me

* * *

"I just need a small nap. Okay Megs?" Roxanne kissed him and stretched over his bed in a cat like gesture, she could barely keep her eyes open. He wanted to keep trying new things. But she was exhausted, if only a small break before they kept going. She felt that she would be able to do more if she had an hour nap.

"I'll see you in an hour or so then." He kissed her lightly on her lips and enjoyed her snuggling into his embrace.

Laying there looking up at his T.V. Which was off at the moment, Megamind thought back to what had happened during the past few hours. It was really quite amazing. He'd never thought that any of it would be possible.

Roxanne.

His Roxanne. If only for the day. He could relish in the fact that she was his and his alone. Starring down at her he moved her bangs out of the way of her forehead. She was so beautiful.

And talented...how she knew how to show him so much-well- he didn't want to know really. For fear that it would only enrage him. He wanted to remember her as his. Remember every feeling he'd had in her arms.

But the feeling pressing at the moment- well. He had to pee.

Slowly moving away from Roxanne's warmth, Megamind stood up and slipped from his room. It was still daylight out side. One would never know from inside of his room. He'd only ever used it for sleeping.

Walking naked to the bathroom he was deep in thought and never heard the secret door opening. Thinking about what else he'd like to do when Roxanne was done sleeping as he relieved himself, Megamind never heard the familiar metal clanking of his best friend Minion coming towards the restroom.

"Sir?"

Megamind jerked his head up in response to Minion's voice so fast he had to grab for the door to the bathroom to catch his balance.

"MINION! What are you doing here?" he said dashing sheepishly from the bathroom, a towel around his waist.

"Uh...what are you doing, Sir?"

"Hm? What? Oh nothing- I was just- about to shower. What are you doing back here so early Minion, you promised to be gone for all of today." Megamind asked.

"Well, I will be I was just out and about Sir, getting some things and I came to drop them off, and get my Library card."

"I-I see, well then I wont keep you-"

"Megs?" a voice said from his room.

Megamind froze, he thought she was asleep.

"What was that?" Minion asked trying to look past him.

"_What?"_ Megamind asked in a squeaky high pitched voice, and then clearing his throat asked again, "What? What was what?" He shrugged his shoulder and tried to brush off the noise, propping up against a wall, his other hand on his hip.

"Sir? Whats going on?"

"Nothing, Minion- I jus-"

"Megamind?" the very familiar woman's voice arose louder from the room.

"Is that Miss Ritchi?" Minions eyes practically bulged from their sockets, "Oh, Sir!"

"No, no- Minion! I can explain. It's not what you think," Megamind began hands out in a defensive-don't-misunderstand-me pose.

"What have you done, sir?" Minion slapped his tank with his robotic gorilla hand. His version of a face-palm.

"It's- it's- not what you think! Just listen-"

"Not what I think? What else could it be?"

"It's um- my latest evil plan. Uh..." even to him that sounded lame.

Roxanne's giggles could be heard from his room, suddenly she appeared wrapped in his black sheets, holding them with one hand around her bosom, leaning tiredly against the door frame.

"Hi Minion. Sorry about this, I coerced him into spending the day with me. I hope I didn't put you out?" Roxanne smiled apologetically at the surprised fish who's jaw was still hanging low in his fish bowl.

"Oh, Miss Ritchi- no! No, I'm sorry to disturb you, I'll be gone in a minute. Sorry, Sir- Miss Ritchi." Minion hustled to his room and after a few minutes he was out the door and gone.

"Sorry, did I ruin it?" Roxanne asked.

"No no, it's not that- I just. I feel bad for lying to him."

"I think he understands. Minion is smarter then you give him credit for. He's a great friend to you Megs." Roxanne smiled at him, drinking in the sight of him. There was only a small dim light on in his room when they were making love and she could barely see him, now here he was in his full glory. She took her time leisurely strolling her eyes up his slim body, growing hungry for him again. Despite the fact that she was sleeping on her feet.

"Roxanne, lie down, your tired. We have plenty of time still."

" I know, I just- don't want to forget you." She admitted sheepishly glancing down and then back to his now purple face.

"Oh, uh...heh...ahem. You should rest, I was just going to shower..."

"Actually, can I join you? The gel in my hair is a little stiff. Id like to get it out." She smiled, but Megamind had a feeling that that wasnt the reason.

"S-sure."

* * *

"Would you wash my back for me?" Roxanne asked handing him a blue poof.

Megamind gulped looking at her behind- if he had to focus his attentions on just washing her he thought he'd go mad. Would she reject him if he made a move? She had agreed to being his for the day, but he didnt want to force her.

Slowly he began to wash her back. She leaned forward under the spray holding herself up pushing against the shower wall. "Megamind. Are you shy all of a sudden?"

"Huh?" startled he nearly dropped the poof but after a few tries got it back under control.

Roxanne turned around to face him and leaning in kissed him, he dropped the poof. And pulling her body closer, drank from her like a starving kitten. He didn't want the day to end. Ever. Maybe he could keep her, he could find some way for them to be together. Some way so he could keep holding her like this.

Smiling under his kiss, Roxanne moaned into his mouth as Megamind backed her up against the shower wall, and surprising her further when he lifted one of her legs to wrap around his small frame. Before she could tease him, he entered her body in one fluid motion.

Her breathe was stolen from her as he began to quickly pound her body into submission. She wrapped her arms around her new blue lover in excitement as he rode her towards the final peak they both sought.

"M-megamind-" she whispered into his hear before biting the lobe. She heard his breath as it hissed through his teeth.

He tried to hide his face from her, afraid of the brilliant color purple it must have been. He wanted to show her that he had learned somethings too from the past few hours. If she was agreeing to be his, then he decided he would take her as many times as his body would allow.

"Just a bit more-there. Oh! Megs!"

He could feel her release as her muscles contracted around him, and he once again felt the hot liquid of his body gush into her. He shuddered with the release, biting onto her shoulder to keep from screaming his pleasure.

Megamind slowly slid from her damp body and then turned the shower off. He looked into her eyes and Roxanne smiled.

"I don't think I'll ever feel this good ever again. You've ruined me for anyone else you know. It's not like every man in the world can make a girl orgasm every time they join." Roxanne laughed, stepping out of the shower after him, she was blushing and surprised as he grabbed a nearby towel and began to dry her off.

"I believe I'm a tyrant. I can keep my hands off of you." he said seriously and then nipped at her breast to prove it.

"I don't mind." She admitted, but was cut short by a large yawn.

"Time for a nap." he said and started to usher her back to his room, "C'mon, we'll watch T.V. for a bit and then sleep."

"Megs-I don't want to sleep."

"Don't worry I'll be lying next to you."

"How come you aren't tired?" she asked looking at him, she could feel the soreness of her body from his multiple entries in her. It was a pleasant and satisfying feeling. But dammit if she wasn't exhausted from the loving.

"I am. I'm just used to staying up longer then you. I'll probably nod off after you."

He held the covers down so she could crawl under them, and then he followed. Surprised that she scooted into his embrace as soon as he got comfortable.

"This is nice." She admitted.

"It is."

"Hey, how did you know how to- to do some of that?" Roxanne asked sleepily.

"Hm? Oh- just some light reading in jail."

"Well, I'll never say movies over books ever again. You really surprised me. It was- unpredictable."

Megamind tried not to let his heart soar in triumph, but his chest puffed up a bit and Roxanne felt it and giggled.

He couldn't help it, not only had he been unpredictable for her-he'd made her scream a few times too.

"Promise to wake me up in an hour? I'll make you dinner."

"I promise." He said kissing her head.

Roxanne snuggled into his soft blue chest and fell blissfully asleep.

Megamind starred at his T.V. watching the news. Not much but bad weather today. It was good he wasn't planning anything because the brain bots hated the rain. They got short outs far to easily and it really was a pain to repair so many of them. It took up much of his planning time.

She couldn't stay. Today was the only day she was going to be his. The reality was slowing sinking in. What had he done? Given himself false hopes and dreams? Invited the pain in his chest that was slowly growing. He squeezed a hand over his heart to try and dull the panic that was rising to his throat. Roxanne had loved him, like she promised. The whole day they had spent making love.

But the day was almost over. Could he let her go? How would that happen anyway. 'Okay, thanks for the most wonderful day of my pathetic life. Glad to service you? See you Tuesday when I kidnap you for my new ev-vil plot.'

No way. He couldn't think of a way to let her go. Each scenario-every one of them that he could come up with ended in heartbreak for him, and he wasn't sure what for her. What was he to her? Did it matter? He hadn't asked for her unrequited love, he'd only asked her to simply love him. For one day.

One day.

Suddenly Megamind was getting cold feet. He didn't want to have to let her go, only to have to turn around and kidnap her once again pretending that it didn't happen. Why did he even suggest today? It wasn't just curiosity. He had wanted for once in his life to feel like someone could care for him. If it was possible. Now that the knew that it was-

He didn't want it to stop. Dammit all if he didn't want to be with her forever, he easily imagined a home a family- and quickly squashed the thought.

But his clever mind ignored his squishing tactics and before he could quell it a single image allowed itself to surface.

A little girl.

With his eyes and Roxanne's hair...calling him, "Daddy!"

Megamind shifted Roxanne away from him and stood up, slowly backing away from the bed holding his arms to keep from freaking out.

He hadn't considered the possibility. Hadn't for one moment thought that their genes could even work like that. Didn't want to make impossible hopes or dreams for himself. He never wanted to imagine a child. He could barely hope for Roxanne falling willingly into his arms.

Now that she had, his fool brain was trying to promise him the impossible.

It just wasn't fair. He was the bad guy. Thats how it is, and that is how it always will be. He was so stupid to invite this pain into his heart. Why did it seem like such a good idea at the time to make this deal with himself? He was only suppose to get her out of his system. The day had proven an opposite effect.

Was it too late? Could he rectify what damage had been done? Racing out of the bedroom, careful to be quiet about it, he pulled on his boxers and headed to his work station. Maybe he could modify the pill he'd made for himself.

Something to work into the memory area of the brain. It could work. Would he be happy with this? Setting everything back the way it was? Would she be happy? It didn't matter one thing he knew for certain- the bad guy doesn't get the girl.

* * *

Roxanne groaned and Megamind was afraid she was going to wake up as he slid her into her bed, in her apartment. It took some time to get her into her pajamas, he blushed as he remembered looking though her underwear drawer to find them.

Looking down at her pleasant face he thought about what had happened that day. And tried not to regret bringing her home early. Tried not to imagine what meal she wanted to make him when she woke up. Tried to not to remember how content he was after he'd had her in his arms. Or how her face looked when that final glorious feeling washed over both of their bodies in the peak of the moment while he was inside of her.

But mostly he tried not to feel the burning pain that was crushing his heart at that exact moment. Leaning down, before he lost his nerve he kissed her, and opening her mouth slightly passed the pill into the far back corner near her teeth. There he was sure it would melt and she would swallow it.

"I'm so sorry Roxanne." he sighed stroking her cheek, " Thank you, for everything." kissing her lips a final time, he left her snuggled and to her dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Oh, Megamind what have you done! Seems it's too much for our Blue Hero! Don't throw tomatoes just yet... I've got more drama coming! :)**

**I was reluctant on some points but ultimately, I just felt that he'd naturally think about a life with Roxanne, I mean he is like late 20s early 30s. Usually the average time for guys to think about settling down is around there. And Megs growing up on earth is no different. He may be an 'Alien' but honestly I think he's an official earthling! He's lived here all his life. So I mean, he really is one of us. Whether he/we like/s it or not!**


	9. The Truth

**Onto chapter9, I am actually excited to write this one, it'll have a bunch of Wayne in it. (Metro Man) I really never hated the character of Metro Man, just wished he was a bit smarter... oh well.**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Truth

* * *

"Megamind? I told you to wake me up, what time is it?"

Roxanne stretched and opened her eyes, ready to get started on their dinner. Then she sat bolt upright looking at her surroundings. She was home. In her apartment. In her pajamas. Not at Evil Lair. Not in Megamind's arms. And definitely not naked.

"No." She stood up and ran through her apartment. Looking every where, for what she wasn't sure, she almost tripped but caught herself on a stool near her counter.

What the hell was going on? She could've sworn she was with Megamind in his bedroom, at the real 'Evil Lair' She'd agreed to spending the day loving him. So why was she hear? Did he take her home early because she was too tired. Was she even really ever there? The memories were a blur, all she could remember was right before she fell asleep- he promised to wake her so she could make dinner. But even that memory was fading fast, as if it were really a dream and she was a helpless child trying to cling to a fantasy world that she could never have.

"I don't understand. Something is wrong. Very wrong. Did something happen?" She rushed to the television and turned it on flipping through the news channels looking for any indication that Megamind or Metro Man had had a recent battle-nothing.

Roxanne sat down with a plop defeated on her sofa. It was really all a dream. She could barely remember snippets and for some reason that pissed her off.

Slowly as she sat there starring dumbly at the television she became aware of a soreness. Something she might have noticed sooner had she not been flying through her apartment on a rampage. She sat there trying to figure out what it meant.

This feeling she'd only ever experienced once or so in her life, but it was far stronger than it had ever been. She felt thoroughly bedded.

There was no man in her life. So she knew it had to have been him.

"Caught you." she smirked. While being happy about this revelation only lasted for a few moments before her mind began to wander to other things. Why was she home early. Their agreed upon day wasn't up yet. Why did he bring her back early?And more importantly why did her head have a dull ache, and why couldn't she remember everything as clear as it should be. It was almost as if-

as if-

"Oh, Megamind, why would you do that to me?" Did he really try to erase her memory. Well, it had almost worked.

If not for feeling like she'd just had the best wild monkey sex of her life.

She needed answers, but if she could even remember how to get to Evil Lair- which she doubted. How could she get him to agree about everything that had transpired between them?

It felt as if the answer was smacking her in the face, but she couldn't remember it. "Damnit Megamind! Stupid chemistry set. Stupid wanna be evil villain. Just blast and damn!"

* * *

A few weeks passed and Roxanne was once again annoyed with Megamind. He'd not been to kidnap her once since the almost full day they'd spent in each others arms. She was reporting about a local small time cereal thief. Seriously, they were stealing corn flakes and cheerios and all other types of cereal off the shelves, sometimes leaving nothing.

'This is so stupid. I wish I had a real story to report.' Roxanne thought. When suddenly she looked up and caught sight of Metro Man zooming past her head towards the prison-carrying something- "MEGAMIND?" she screamed before she realized that she was live on the air. Quickly she faced the camera in an attempt to hide her concern.

"we're live folks and this is an exclusive! Metro Man was just seen flying over head carrying Megamind 'genius villain.'" she ran, and Hal was tripping over himself trying to keep up.

"Roxy! Slow down!" he heaved.

"C'mon, Hal keep up!" she didn't want someone else getting there before her. Running wildly towards the Prison thanking god that she was shooting so close. The fates must be screwing with her and enjoying themselves.

She was close now, she could see Metro Man talking to the Warden, and she could see an annoyed Megamind glaring at him.

"Metro Man! Warden!" 'Megamind!' she screamed for him in her mind, trying not to channel her feelings onto her face, thanking god also that she was so good at reporting, and had learned long ago how to hide her emotions. The Warden turned to smile at her, his usual- how does she do it?- smile- and she thought she saw something cross Megamind's face, was it fear? Whatever it was he quickly killed it before resuming his-I'm bored lets get this over with face.

Metro Man turned in a flashy way smiling down at her. "Why Roxanne. How did you get here so fast?" he was truly surprised that she had shown up at all. Since usually she was kidnapped and he had to save her. This was the first time in the history between the three of them that she'd not been involved in the scheme of Megamind-whatever it was this time. Megamind usually followed a formula, Plan-kidnap Roxanne-announce to the world what he was doing-bait Metro Man- Roxanne 'accidentally' reveals the location that they are at-and Metro Man swoops in to save the day-Megamind goes to jail to plot some more.

This was just-odd. While Roxanne tried to catch her breath, she held up a hand leaning over to breathe in deep breaths. She finally after a moment, straightened and fixed her hair, trying to look professional. She glanced at Hal who was two steps close to death as he heaved and wheezed trying to catch his breath.

Finally once the two had gotten a hold of the situation. Hal started to film her- cutting the commercials short.

"Metro Man, please tell us what's happened." she asked smiling sweetly.

"Oh you know, Megamind was caught stealing and I brought him back to wear he belongs."

"Pft. You cant steal junk, Metrooo Maaannnn." Megamind sneered.

"Taking without permission is still stealing." Metro Man pointed out.

"Not if what I'm 'stealing' is unwanted." Megamind used his handcuffed hands to quote stealing.

"You were still-"

"Let me get this straight. Megamind's getting arrested for picking up trash?" even to Roxanne she sounded smart-assed.

"Uh..." Metro Man seemed unnerved and caught off guard, his mind working before he answered, "Well, that and he was also a jail break."

Even to him that comment had to have sounded lame.

"I-see." turning to the camera she said, "Metro Man saves the day again. You've heard it first here on CMCP channel 8 news, I'm Roxanne Ritchi reporting, have a great day Metro City." she quickly signaled for Hal to cut the camera off.

Turning to the Warden she was about to ask more about if there would be any investigations regarding Megamind's previous escapes when, the blue villain himself cut her off.

"Lets get this over with, I have more ev-vil schemes to plan." Oddly enough, he never said a leering thing to Roxanne, in fact it was as if he was trying to ignore her.

"Yeah, yeah. Miss Ritchi, if you'll excuse me." the Warden said pushing Megamind towards the door of the Prison.

"Hm. Well today has been rather odd." She admitted.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Metro Man asked her, "Aside from the normal."

Surprised by his sudden concerning question Roxanne didn't really have an answer. "I don't know, usually he's beating down my door twice a week to kidnap me, in order to draw you out. This is the first time he's ever gone to jail for a reason other than kidnapping me and try kill you."

"Strange, well I guess we all have our off days." Metro Man shrugged his shoulders.

Roxanne looked around and before Metro Man could fly off she quickly said, "Can I talk to you? In private?"

He seemed surprised by this, but nodded his head. "Are you done here? I have somewhere we can go."

"Yes, hang on- Hal,' she said turning to the red head. "I'm leaving, make sure the car gets back to the station okay?"

"Yeah, sure." he said rather defeated.

"Okay, lets go." she said.

Metro Man picked he up and flew away towards his hide out.

"Wow, I never would've guessed this would be down here." She said looking around at all his paraphernalia.

"I assume you'd like to talk about Megamind?" He asked perceptively.

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you about clearing his name."

"You just get straight to the point huh?" he said as his eyebrows shot up upon hearing her admission.

"It's a reporter thing. Look I don't think he's completely- well-as 'evil' as he thinks. I mean if you think about it, he's never hurt anyone."

"But Roxanne, you know the damage he's done to the city. I know he's never hurt anyone-yet. But he's been trying to hurt me for years." Metro Man sat down on his couch, foot up on the table in a very non-Metro Man way.

"Oh, bull crap. I don't even think he really wants to kill you. I mean, seriously. You are invincible and all that but- I mean. It just seems like a big game."

"Maybe it is a big game." Metro Man mumbled.

"What?" Her head shot up.

"Oh nothing, just agreeing with you. I mean aren't you tired of this every day boring little play? Don't you ever wish you could just change it up a bit?" he asked her honestly.

"Heh, if only you knew." she closed her eyes suddenly seeming to appear very tired, she rubbed her head with her fingers.

"What do you mean? Has something happened I don't know about?" He asked looking into her face, his expression so serious she felt a blush creeping up her neck with a memory of her and Megamind in his shower. Where had that come from?

"Not much." she lied.

"Did he finally make a move on you?" Metro Man barked a laugh, half serious half joking. He looked at Roxanne to say he was just kidding but from the look on her face, he figured his joke was damn close to the truth.

"Oh. My. GOD. He really did? I never thought it'd happen. Well all be." Metro Man smiled shaking his head, "I figured he would die before admitting his feelings for you."

Roxanne's mouth dropped.

"Oh? You never noticed? I find that hard to believe Roxanne, you're a smart woman. You never let the thought as to why you are the only brunette beauty that Megamind continuously has kidnapped for the past what- 10 years?" He looked disbelieving.

"I just assumed that he thought we were dating and it would be easier to draw you out by kidnapping me." She felt stupid. She couldn't believe it, he'd wanted her for so long. It was a bit creepy, but considering that facts of how he grew up, and how the city had treated him as the outcast for so long, she guessed it would be hard to go up to your crush to ask for a date if you were as looked down on as he was. Suddenly Roxanne felt like the lowest piece of trash on the earth.

"If that's how you were thinking, don't you think he would've figured out after a few years that we weren't a couple? I mean maybe not. But he could suspect. He's got a big head for a reason. Usually after a few years, I would assume he would have expected us to be married. And since we are obviously not- then he's had to know for sometime now that we are not a couple, or at least not anymore. Even though we never really were."

Metro Man could see the doors opening in her brain as clear as day. And if she was just now thinking he may as well add to her pile. " Also, he may not realize it but, he probably doesn't even kidnap you for drawing out me anymore. I mean I've been thinking he is using it as an excuse to see you. Honestly, because if we follow the trail of thinking that we've been doing- one would assume if he didn't like you, and he knew we broke up- he'd try to find my actual girlfriend and abduct her, knowing it would draw me out more so than if it were you. He hasn't done that. He keeps kidnapping you. Does any of this make sense unless he's smitten with you?" he asked.

"I'm so stupid. I'm such and idiot. Why didn't I see this before? I mean, at one time the idea of loving him was a horrible thought- hell it wasn't even a thought I'd ever really had. Because you just don't root for the bad guy. But. I mean-"

"Well, he's not so bad. I just wish he'd see that. I know I haven't been the greatest Hero I could be in that aspect."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I was a jerk when we, were kids. Really, all kids are evil I swear, but he really tried to fit in, and I was just a brat. Don't ever tell him but I was really envious that he could make cool gadgets. I didn't want him to just swoop in and take all of the adoring fans I had, so I treated him like the outcast. Made him seem 'too different.' Even though we're the same, him and me. I cant make amazing things like he can- and he cant fly or lift a whole building-but, the difference is. He could invent something that could do those things. I cant."

"Children are so stupid. You could've just befriended him, and he might have been able to show you how to do it Wayne."

Metro Man smiled at the use of his earth name. Few people knew his true identity. Roxanne had found out about it during high school, the one and only time he'd ever officially asked her out was to piss off Megamind. That day Megamind had written an article for the school paper and people were talking about it like it was the best thing they'd ever read. He was annoyed that he didn't have a nac for writing, and even Roxanne thought it was a great paper- even if it was on world domination. So in a fit of jealously he saw Megamind walking down the hall, and Roxanne was at her locker- he dashed over to her and in a silly display of 'I'm so cool, look at only me' he got down on one knee and asked her out. She declined him of course, but Megamind was too far down the hall to hear watching with mouth agape at the scene. Assuming that she had said 'yes' to him, Megamind in a fit of rage punched the nearest onlooker in the face so hard the kid had gotten a broken nose, and Megamind was suspended for 10 days. Wayne wanted to tell her about that some day, but he figured he would wait until they could all three laugh about it. He hoped that that day would come soon.

"I was a dumb kid, just so afraid of being different. I saw that his differences were on the outside more than mine, so in order to protect myself from scorn, I just redirected it at him. I feel terrible for it. Knowing I had a hand in creating what he is today. I try to stop him before he would accidentally hurt anyone. So far so good anyway." Wayne admitted.

"It's great to finally know something useful. Maybe we can change Megamind."

"How?"

"Well, I have an idea." and so Roxanne set about explaining to Wayne what they could do, and as he listened his eyes grew wider and wider with what appeared to be hope. This could work, to everyone's advantage.

He only hoped that it would work, and that Megamind wouldn't catch on.

* * *

**Okay, so there it is everybody! Chapter 9! I'm trying to keep them about 6 pages of info. So, sorry if it's too long for you. The story is getting interesting! I hope everyone will stick with it until the end. Please comment! It keeps me going! :) Critiques welcome. Good or bad, I don't mind. Not sure when the next upload will be so I put 2 chapters up this time!  
**

**Up next:**

**What is Roxanne's plan? Will Megamind unwillingly go along with it, or will he figure it out?**


	10. Innocence

**Hey everyone, I am finally updating here! It's a little long to say I'm sorry!**

**Please enjoy, and also please comment. To let me know how you think the story is so far. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Innocence

* * *

"Haha! You fantastic fish, you!" Megamind laughed jumping into the invisible car, and punching his fishy friend in his robot gorilla arm, "Clever sending me the watch Minion."

"Miss Ritchi is in the back also sir, everything is ready for your next plan." Minon smiled happily while driving.

"Great! Metro Man wont escape this one!"

Megamind laughed. He wasn't originally going to include Roxanne in this plan either but, circumstances being what they were, he was extremely annoyed with her speech about Metro Man during the opening ceremony for his 'museum'. And as such had informed Minion only hours before his 'release' that he was to abduct Miss Ritchi.

Once arriving at Evil Lair, Megamind quickly changed into his familiar leather and caped villain clothes stopping his laughter momentarily to play with his Brainbots.

Suddenly Roxanne grumbled awake.

"She's awake, quick Minion!" He jumped into his favorite high backed leather chair spinning around a few times, he quickly adjusted his appearance, and motioned to a nearby Brainbot to sit in his lap. Then Minion removed the bag on her head per his request. The game began.

She said something witty to him, he replied with an equal amount of banter. Until she bruised his ego and he had to try and prove her wrong. Which resulted in an unforeseen incident involving a spe-i-der.

* * *

"Give it up Megamind- Your plans never work." She taunted, and could see that he looked clearly hurt by this.

"Let's just call your boyfriend in tights, shall we?" He accentuated with his finger in the air, and a brainbot chomped on it.

He screamed again, and Roxanne rolled her eyes. He was too much.

'All I have to do is hold out.' She thought trying to ignore the pressuring feeling wanting to jump up from the chair and kick him where it counted.

He was completely ignoring her. Continuing with his plan as if she really couldn't remember anything.

Then a truly horrifying thought occurred to her, had he also taken some measures to forget the day that they had spent together?

Suddenly Roxanne wanted to forget the plan she had come up with. She wanted to call the whole thing off.

But she knew that she couldn't.

"Megs…" she had said to herself, and realizing what she said a few moments later, she looked up sharply to see a busy Megamind pause. Had he heard her?

"Now then, time to contact Metro Maaan!" His delayed reaction startled her, she jumped and he saw it from the corner of his eye. "Oh, are you finally afraid of me Miss Ritchi?"

"You must be joking. I thought you were losing your composure for a moment, you seem worried about something." What is she doing? Don't let him know, don't let him know that you know.

"I don't know what you're talking about Miss Ritchi." He brushed it off and turned around to continue working on his keyboards. No doubt hacking into the Metro City wavelengths.

Roxanne looked at him work, his long slender fingers flying over the keyboards, and a persistent tap, tap, tap, of the buttons as he hit them. She'd felt those same hands run the length of her body only days earlier.

Would he be angry after today? Would he catch on? If he was still oblivious, then perhaps she could hope that he'd continue to be. Today, she had asked Metro Man to let him win in their little battle.

If she could build up his esteem slowly, then maybe he would come to realize how silly this whole idea was.

Suddenly she focused on the situation at hand, and witnessed Metro Man and Megamind arguing back and forth in their normal, rival banter. She lifted her eyes to the heavens and broke the argument with her own line.

They both looked at her the span of a moment before Megamind responded, and laughingly declared his smarts by trying to destroy Metro Man via solar power.

It didn't work. Well not at first.

Roxanne tried not to laugh at his funny face as he stomped over to Minion. They argued quickly, and he was ready to admit defeat, something which rarely happened. She figured he would just want to get into a safe place before Metro Man came crashing through his Lair.

But Metro Man didn't come.

He cursed the crabs instead. She looked over sharply to see what was happening. Was this it? Was he really going to let Megamind win? To help them?

* * *

"What kind of trickery is this?" Megamind's eyebrow lifted, something was off. Metro Man wasn't able to get out of the trap he'd set for him. Quickly assessing the situation, he questioned Metro Man, who was all to ready to explain his one and only weakness. And Megamind was so flabbergasted that he didn't have a moment to tell Minion to turn off the Death Ray, which was currently fully loaded and about to fire. He turned sharply, but the blast radiated through the skies, and he faced the destruction.

The explosion knocking him back. He stood up disbelief washed over his face, was it possible. Best not get his hopes up too soon.

Then he spotted something flying towards him, assuming it was metro man, he tried to make a mad dash, but the hero crash-landed into him, skidding them across the floor. Megamind removed his cape, did he wound him?

A skeleton! Impossible. He'd done it; he had actually killed Metro Man. The invincible hero!

What did this mean? Metrocity was his!

* * *

Roxanne gasped as Megamind revealed the skeleton. No. It couldn't be possible. Metro Man wasn't supposed to be dead! He was going to- he was suppose to help them, pretend to be defeated to let Megamind win, he was not suppose to die!

It was all her fault. If she had never told him- if she didn't ask for his help then he'd still be alive. How could Megamind be so happy? He'd never hurt anyone before. Why was he so excited? Was everything she thought about him-wrong?

Metro Man…

Roxanne could feel the tears before she felt the darkness wash over her.

* * *

"Minion catch her!" Megamind yelled as Roxanne fell forward unconscious from the chair, her hands still tied behind her.

"Miss Ritchi! Miss Ritchi, wake up! Oh sir, she's never fainted before, was it because of Metro Man's destruction?" Minion looked worriedly down at the seemingly small woman in his arms.

"Probably. It was shock. It's been a big day for us. Come! We'll drop her off at her apartment, and then onto rub this into Metrocity's faces!" He sounded happy enough, but it seemed forced to Minion.

"Sir- Metro Man is dead."

"I know! It's fantastic, isn't it?"

"I guess so. Congratulations Sir."

* * *

Where was she? It was dark and cold here. Her heart felt as if something was squeezing it, it was so painful Roxanne thought she'd have a heart attack.

As she sat in the darkness, she could hear something. A slow whirring. She looked around in the darkness, and after a moment her eyes adjusted and she saw a blinking dot and as she starred at it, it seemed to clear up the room

Suddenly she was sitting in what looked like a sterile hospital room It was white, and there was someone on the bed in front of her, she stood up to get a better view.

Who was it? It looked like a young boy, he was blue. Was it Megamind? She moved closer to see. What other kind of child would be blue?

"Hello? Can you hear me, sweetie?"

The child opened his eyes slowly, as if he had to use some strength to do so. Bright green eyes that couldn't possibly belong to any human child, focused in the dim light and found Roxanne's eyes.

"Megs-?" she asked but the boy's face was a mix of confusion.

He doesn't know who I am…

"My name is Roxanne, what's yours?"

"Syx. You're new. What are you? A teacher? A doctor? A scientist?" He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes trying to get into a sitting position.

"I'm a reporter." She smiled warmly.

"A reporter? What is that?"

"Someone who gives information to people about other people, places, things, whether and the like. I keep people informed on important things around the world, well mostly local."

"You tell on people? Things like secrets? Roxanne is your real name then?"

"I do sometimes tell on people- but sometimes everyone deserves to know. Some secrets are best explained to everyone. It can benefit everyone. And yes Roxanne is my real name. Why wouldn't it be?" she looked at him confused now.

"They don't use real names here, they must not have told you. No one uses their real name, it's dangerous."

"That's silly, why wouldn't I tell you my real name? Is your real name really Six?"

"No. I don't have a real name. Perhaps I did, once long ago." The boy looked off into the distance.

"So they just call you buy a number? That doesn't seem right." Roxanne was bothered.

"Right and Wrong, who knows in this place?" the boy looked at Roxanne and could see that she was still bothered, he was touched. A first for him, this woman with short dark hair and clear blue eyes, there was something about her. She was different. "Alright, I will whisper to you a secret. But will you promise me not to 'report' it to anyone, and never tell anyone ever, never to write it down even?"

Roxanne looked at the boy, really looked this time. It was clear he was Megamind. A smaller version, but it was him. His face was seriously looking at her awaiting an answer. The boy must be placing a lot of trust in her; to tell her whatever secret he was going to. Knowing she was someone who could out him without batting an eyelash.

"I promise to take it to my grave." She smiled but quickly realized he misunderstood. "Not that I'm going to die! It's just an expression. It means I would never in the history of the universe EVER tell a soul, person, place or thing. It's strictly for me and me alone to know this." She reassured him.

"Alright then." The boy leaned in and holding one hand over his mouth he whispered into her ear, "My parents gave me a nickname, they used to call me Bubsy."

"That's a nice name. Oh- nickname. I like it more than Six." Roxanne admitted, whispering back into his ear. She did. It was a name of definition, if a bit weird. But the boy was an Alien. It was a normal enough nickname. Some people she was friends with

had given their babies even odder nicknames, like 'Pook" and 'Beans'. Compared to those, his nickname was normal.

"You'll not tell anyone. Even if they threaten to give you a needle?" he needed to make sure.

"Even if they give me a needle-a thousand needles wouldn't get the secret from me. I swear." She made a crossing motion over her heart. Smiling at him.

"So, where is this?" Roxanne asked.

"What do you mean, where? I'm not sure. I believe somewhere in Metro City. It's a location with huge buildings and many people. Though that's all I can gather from the books they supply me." He scooted off of the bed and walked over to a wall which had a bookshelf and few books.

"What kinds of books have you read?" she wondered aloud.

"Chemistry, Psychology, Biology, some books on Weaponry. They gave me a book about human anatomy. But that wasn't as interesting as one would expect. Apparently, there is no anatomy book on me, from what the doctors tell me though, I'm almost human." He turned to gesture to her as he spoke and Roxanne smiled warmly, he was indeed a smaller Megamind. Any doubts she would have had were instantly thrown out the window.

"Whatever that means. I haven't been able to compare the structure completely of my anatomy. I have no hair on my head, obviously, and my skin seems to have a different pigmentation than a normal human's however it does have pigmentation- so I'm not an albino. I have some small hair on my arms and legs. It's a lot harder to see then normal people's I suppose." He scratched the back of his head absently.

"Really? Can I see? We can compare if you'd like." Roxanne lifted her arm up for him to examine. He walked over to her, and curiously lifted his hand to feel along her arm, leaning in close so that he could see for himself and compare his own skin.

"That's something else. Why do humans- rather why does my skin feel different? It's softer, smoother, whereas your skin, it's well it's soft also but I guess just a different soft." He bit his lower lip as he studied her further.

Roxanne reached out and pulled his arm towards her so that she could look as well. She noticed him move his other arm behind his back. She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He was right. There were hairs on his arm. She'd never noticed before. He usually kept most of himself hidden. And they were busy with 'other things' the day that they had spent together.

"That's awesome. I never knew."

"What do you mean? I thought you'd never seen me before?" his gaze instantly turned from a child of curious wonder into a look that was calculating and not child like at all.

"I don't really want to tell you. I don't think you'd believe me. I don't even believe myself." She swiped her bangs out of her face.

"Try me."

"Well this is a dream. We're not really here."

"A dream? You're right I don't really believe you. But if we assume what you say is true then my life is just a dream." He looked down sadly.

"No! No, it's not. Honestly, I don't know what this is. But I know you from another time- a time not now. Later."

"Do you mean you are from the future?" he asked looking at her dumbly.

"You're right, that sounds more lame then the dream thing, but it's the truth. I do know you, but you go by another name. And- where is this stupid place? It's not the prison!" Suddenly she seemed angry and she glanced about for something to throw. There was nothing.

"Prison? It seems that way sometimes. But this is a facility, a place of science. I am a subject. They don't know that I know."

"But—I don't ever remember you being a part of some—"

The boy cut her off, with a hand clamped over her mouth and once again she felt the softness of his skin.

"They're coming. You need to go."

"How? I don't know how I just appeared here!" she whispered to him in confusion.

"Get on my bed, cover up and try to sleep. Maybe if your dream self sleeps, you can awaken in your 'real world', then again I just hope that this isn't a reaction to some of the things they've been injecting me with."

"They've been injecting you!" Roxanne nearly screamed and it startled him. "Sorry."

"Just get on the bed, try as hard as you can, and think sleep. Don't open your eyes, not matter what you may hear. I don't even know if this will work but, it's all we can do."

Roxanne covered herself up, and he sat down on the bed and faced the door.

She shut her eyes, just as she heard the door to the room open.

"Good morning Six, I see you're up early today. Couldn't sleep?"

"No, sir. I guess I'm restless somewhat. I was hoping to get a new book today?" he sounded hopeful.

"Afraid not today, maybe tomorrow. So, have you looked at the papers that you were given?"

"Yes."

"And?" the doctor seemed irritated that he had to ask twice.

"Not sure the physics would work out with the current technology. I wrote an essay to that effect yesterday. I'm not sure what else you'd want me to say. I have cleared everything."

"Read your papers, and they make enough sense as to why but- we'll need another essay explaining in further detail."

"The essay was three hundred pages. Any more specifics would be like translation of the actual paper. Can you not read English?"

"You're rather negative today. Also, Jay and Em will be in later to administer you're medicine."

"I don't understand why you keep doing this to me, because I'm not sick."

"You're smart. You know what we are doing. It's for the greater good of the world."

"My pain and suffering are for the greater good of mankind. I understand, but do they even know? Are the people of the world aware of my existence? I just want to be able to be normal, for one day! If you would give me that, then I swear I'd let you KILL ME!" the last part of this she heard him shout.

Then there was a long moment of silence; she could hear the boy's breathing.

"We'll see. For now I need a skin sample. Hold out your arm."

His arm! Roxanne figured it was the arm that he hid behind him, now she wanted to see what it was. Why didn't she ask?

At first there was a small noise from him, and then grew until he was almost screaming.

"Alright one more."

"Isn't that piece big enough?" She could hear tears in his voice, but she doubted he was crying. But he was a child.

"Once more, Six. Arm."

"I'm sick of this!"

Roxanne heard more people enter the room, it was good that they didn't see her. She heard noise, and then felt the weight of the boy crush over her body. He thrashed around and she grunted slightly. He stiffened instantly; the other bodies pounced on him. Roxanne held his small frame to her as they ripped from his arm what they wanted. She tried not to jump up and scream, they probably wouldn't be able to see her anyway.

"You're so brave, Bubsy." Roxanne whispered into the child's ear. She felt his body relax some what onto her.

He was saving her she realized. He wasn't sure if they could see her, and so he decided to lie there quietly in case they may notice her.

She closed here eyes for a moment.

And he was gone. She was in her apartment, and the small blue child was no where to be seen.

* * *

**Hey there, hope that you are enjoying the story so far. Please leave comments as always! :) Sorry if this chapter is a bit long. The story is becoming very interesting! Well- I think so any way, let me know what you think! Thanks as always for reading!**


	11. My Past

**Ollo! This chapter will be told by the two people who know it best. Megamind and John Warden. Originally I wasn't going to have this I was going to go right into whats up with the dreams? But then I just couldn't control myself- as usual… I always enjoyed the Warden's character from the movie. He just always seemed like a 'stern father' for Megs. And possibly after Megamind decided to be bad I can imagine him trying to change the boys mind. Eventually failing, and reprimanding Megamind. Probably more frustrated with himself then with Megamind.**

* * *

Chapter 11: My Past

* * *

"I don't understand, Minion. "It had been a few weeks and Megamind was confused. He finally had Metrocity. He finally was able to get everything he felt he deserved.

But it didn't feel like enough. Something was missing. He was bored. Stealing things from innocent people who would just give up whatever he wanted and run in fear was no fun at all. Where was the challenge in that?

There was no challenge. There was nothing. Just a vast emptiness.

Metro Man was dead.

And he was alone.

Again.

"Sir, why don't we kidnap Roxanne Ritchi? That always seems to make you happy!" Minion- genius fish. What an idea! Kidnap Roxanne!

But wait. No, he couldn't. She could remember him. Remember 'them'. What if she did? And now with her fainting, and Metro Man's demise- no, he was certain that she would hate him. It had been weeks since he had dreamed of her. Rather, since she had appeared in his dreams.

The last one wasn't as scary as when she was being murdered. But still unsettling. He'd never told anyone about the scientists. Never tried to relive what had happened to him for those seven years. When he had turned one, the scientists found him. Heard a rumor about an Alien child living in a Prison. At the time he didn't know what 'Prison' meant. Nor what 'scientist' was. After those seven years, he couldn't forget.

* * *

They had taken him from the Warden's care. John Warden had done his best to hide the fact that the infant was living in the prison. He'd taken the child home with him several times but when he found out that the government was going to take the boy, he'd hidden him within the Prison once again. The baby didn't seem to mind, and for a few months it worked. No one came to ask about a blue child living there, and he thought he'd hidden him well. Until the boy decided to break out, using a tricycle made of license plates.

Oh John knew the kid was smart. But to build his own tricycle? He never would've guessed. After that he couldn't keep anyone away. The government swarmed in and took the kid. He had nightmares about it for months after it happened. He was barely able to save the kid's fish. He had hid the fish at his house, in a large twenty-five gallon tank.

From the moment they took the baby, John had fought for him. He knew what the government was capable of doing to someone like Six. It took seven years of attacking with lawyers and child psychologists of the best to get him back.

They criticized John even now for what the boy has become. But it didn't matter. As far as John was concerned they had created him. Turned a perfectly intelligent being into a raving villainous man.

He remembered well how slow to acceptance Six was when he was reintroduced into society. The only way the government was going to let John have him was by making sure the boy stayed in prison. They kept going on and on about how dangerous someone with his intellect could become. They sure as hell didn't want to let that kind of power out of their hands. Seven years. Seemed almost like a short lifetime.

What they did to him, Six never said. But John knew it wasn't anything good. When he'd finally come back to the prison, he was quiet and shy. The only thing John could get out of him was his 'name' the boy said that they had called him Six. His right arm was covered in dark blue scars. Some just recently healed others it was obvious that they had been there for a few years. He had a hole in his head as well, behind his right ear. John never asked about that either, but he suspected it had something to do with possible 'tests' being run on his brain.

Thanks to the child psychiatrists he was able to enroll Six in school a 'gifted' school for 'gifted' children. And thanks to John for hiding his fish, he was able to bring him as well. It was perfect he thought. A very expensive school for the smarter than average child, somewhere Six could go to interact with other children his own age. Probably not as intelligent as he was, but there would never be someone like that. He really was one of a kind. School would be great for him.

At least that was what John had thought. Soon after Six began going to school however, he came 'home' more depressed then when he had first left. His weekly reports were amazing for his grades, but the teacher's idea of 'gifted' didn't seem to apply to Six. All her notes to the Warden involved some other student named Wayne.

'Wayne was talking today and Six interrupted him, accusing him of false answers.'

'Six is smart enough, but he doesn't think before he acts.'

'Six got angry at Wayne again today because of a test score. Claiming that Wayne's answers were wrong. He was sent to the naughty corner for his outburst.'

'Six takes no one else's feelings into consideration.'

'Wayne has had to help him several times to the 'naughty corner' in the past week.'

'Six almost killed me today with a volley ball, if it weren't for Wayne, I may be dead!'

It went on like this for a year and a half. John was tempted to look into getting the woman's teaching license revoked. Six deserved to be taught and treated as an equal. Sure he came off a little high strung with his inventions. But John thought that they were interesting and he was positive that he'd never seen a seven year old make anything like half of what Six created. One day everything seemed to change though.

Six came home happier than usual, and John had received a letter the next day expelling Six from the 'gifted school for gifted children.' Apparently Six had made a blue paint bomb and it had exploded all over the teacher and students. From then on, John had decided to hire a personal tutor for him.

Six's next venture into the real world came when he was fifteen. His psychiatrist had decided that Six needed some interaction with teens his own age, and so for four years he attended Metro City High School. John was able to get clearance for his shackles and jump suit to be removed so that Six could dress as he pleased while at school. The psychiatrist felt that this would also help Six find his own identity.

But it seemed that Six was still not making any friends. Freshman year he'd dressed like any other person you may see on the streets of Metro City, but slowly as the years progressed, he began to alter his clothes. At first it was only the color. He'd started with rather bland, pastels and gone into darker tones.

By sophomore year, Six was wearing almost completely black and dark blues. With chains dangling from his belt, and he took to wearing spiked collars and wrist bands. When John asked about it, Six simply said "It just feels right." So he didn't press the matter. Teens had to find themselves, and he wasn't going to suggest anything different for Six.

It was during the beginning of his sophomore year that John had noticed another change in him, and he chalked it up to hormones. Six had a crush. Oh, John wasn't certain. But there were many days when the angsty teen would come 'home' and he could swear he was worrying over what to wear the next day. Exclaiming differences of appearance to his fish friend. He was also asking permission to stay out later than usual. Most times John let him. A girlfriend was a healthy thing right?

Six come home a few times with bumps and bruises. Once a fractured arm, and twisted ankle. He never said what happened to him though. John had to call the school to find out. They didn't even know he'd been hurt; he'd never gone to the clinic. And Six refused to talk about it. Junior year he officially wanted everyone to call him 'Megamind.'

Said he had been contemplating the name for some time, and he'd respectfully requested that everyone address him as such. At first John denied him. A first surely. Who in their right mind would want to be addressed as Megamind? Later John found out about a kid at his school that was called Metro Dude.

So they let Six keep the name 'Megamind.' Junior year things got really hectic; Six under his 'Megamind' persona began to act out. It was small things at first, like freeing all the frogs in a science classroom because he didn't think it was right to kill living creatures.

Which John supposed wasn't a terrible thing. But then it got worse. He came home suspended back to back three months in a row, and almost got expelled. For fighting. Apparently he just got angry and punched a random bystander in the face. John asked him why, but he refused to answer.

Prom was a terrible time. He heard from some of the chaperons that Six had challenged Metro Dude to a dance off. Rather than skill on skill. It was who could last longer. He lost. Terribly. It just all fell apart after that. Graduation, and a few weeks later, Six had broken out of Prison. Deciding that he was going to be a criminal mastermind. He terrorized the City, calling it Metrocity. Oh, he was returned soon enough by a new city protector, going by the name Metro Man, but Six never stayed for longer than a few days.

And that's how Six's life went. Escape from prison, execute a devious plan, get caught and then back to prison to do the whole thing over again. John was beginning to feel that he really was a villain, and had started to lash out at him. Six just kept his 'Megamind' persona in place and taunted and laughed it off. But John knew he'd have to be hurting inside somehow. People don't have lives like his and not suffer emotionally for it.

In Six's defense all John could think of was the random payments made to the City after every attack that 'Megamind' produced. It was always a hefty sum to easily repair any and all damage done. The prison had received several checks for the same cause. A rather large one at one time when 'Megamind' had taken apart his television in the Solitary C. room to create a bomb which ended up exploding half of that part of the Prison. Thankfully no one was hurt. He had a strange suspicion that it was Six who was paying the city for every mistake or miscalculation that he'd made, which ended up destroying quite a few buildings.

But Six had never hurt anyone. Not physically anyway. That was something else the Warden wasn't sure on. Was Six content with himself now that he'd finally done away with Metro Man? Was he even expecting the hero's defeat? The past few weeks Metro City was quiet. There was no sign of 'Megamind'. The City was disgusting; trash and rubble everywhere from 'Megamind's play battles. No real damage that couldn't be fixed up within a week or so though. And every time 'Megamind' had robbed or fought- there were never any casualties.

The only person he'd ever actually done anything to aside from this latest destruction of Metro Man-was Roxanne Ritchi. And she'd never filed a report for the police records. He'd never hurt her. Kidnapped sure. But he always let her go when he suspected that a plan wasn't going the way he wanted, or when Metro Man saved the day, and he usually just dropped her off somewhere. Or Metro Man did it for him.

So yes, John did wonder how the Blue 'villain' felt about his sudden change in 'evil.' Because to become truly evil was to become a murderer. Did Six realize just how huge this was? Was he contemplating this very thought as John was thinking it? Surly it had to have crossed his mind; he was smarter than any human on the planet.

John only hoped that this would not change him for the worse. But maybe, for the better.

* * *

He could remember sitting on the white bed, in the white room, waiting every day for the doctors to come in and take more than he wanted to give. Ripping flesh from his body. His dark blood oozing from him. They took that too. But what he hated more than giving skin samples and pints of blood was the machine. The thing in the room up the hall and down seven doors to the left of his room. It was huge, and had a large needle attached to a thick tube the width of his finger.

He hated when they would force him from his bed, and make him sit calmly in the chair of the machine, always lying to him. When he would scream as they inserted the needle into his head-telling them it hurt-they would deny that he felt any such pain.

"How do you know? You aren't the one getting a needle jabbed into your brain!" he would scream in anger.

They never cared. They just continued to do so. Every month. Sometimes twice or three times a month. He'd sleep afterward, not knowing when or how long he was out for. But he'd dream of his family. His parents. Minion. Of a young girl like himself with chestnut colored hair, and clear blue eyes, and always with a warm happy smile.

Until the pain would bring his reality crashing down around his ears. The pain on the right side of his head would throb so badly that he would pass out during his studies. He'd usually wake up on the floor, or wherever he'd fallen.

Papers. His work mostly consisted of figuring out advanced technology from his own planet. Mostly he couldn't figure it out. There were no materials like the ones made from his pod on the planet Earth. He'd tried to tell the scientist's this but they wouldn't believe him.

They told him that he was lying. Why would he have a reason to lie? About what? Given the materials he'd seen of his small 'space pod' and with reading about different minerals and resources on Earth he'd concluded that there was no such material for any of what his pod was made up of on Earth.

They hated this answer and had tried to starve him until he came up with a better answer. He couldn't. And he almost died because of it. While his stomach ate itself he could remember trying desperately to find an answer that would appease them. Just so he could get food. After about two weeks or so, he wasn't sure of the time during this; they gave in and brought him a huge trey of food.

He remembered shoving so much into his mouth that he choked several times. He'd eaten so much he felt fit to burst. He wouldn't let them take the remaining food away. Afraid that they would starve him again. So every day that they would feed him, he began to save selected foods that had more fiber or higher starches, foods that could keep him alive- should it happen again.

He also remembered when finally they had turned him over to the Warden, and he remembered when he first got to hold Minion-his best friend in the whole universe- once again. Slowly he was able to heal. The hole in his head started to stop hurting; the scars on his arm began to fade. Still obvious to this day, but nowhere near as gruesome as they had once been.

He could remember going to' schooel' for the first time too. He was so excited to be able to meet children his own age, finally he could make friends.

But he soon found out that people in the outside world were not so accepting of whom or rather what he was. He wasn't a human. Oh he was humanoid alright, but there were so many differences that it was painfully obvious he was different. He was blue, he had a larger skull than any human he'd ever seen. Minion had told him that on his planet though, he'd be totally normal. That the humans would look weird to his people. But it didn't matter. His planet was gone, and he was all that was left. Blue and big headed, and left out of everything.

The human children seemed to accept Wayne though. He was an Alien too, but they thought he was better somehow. Because he looked like them. No matter what he did, to gain their friendship, it never worked. And Wayne was sure to remind him by helping him to time out. Or the 'Naughty Corner' as his teacher called it. After letting off a paint bomb as blue as he was, he wasn't allowed to go back there. He still to this day did not know what had become of his old 'schooel' house.

After that he was given a tutor, who didn't really understand him any better than anyone else he'd ever met. It only took two years before he'd completed most of his schooling. But the Warden had insisted that he keep seeing the Tutor at least once a week so that he could be tested. The Warden had told him that it would keep things regular for him.

So he kept seeing the man who would ask him inappropriate questions. Such as, "Do you have five toes on each foot?" Of course he did but he didn't like the man so he said he only had three. One time the man had questioned his man-parts and as a small boy he didn't really understand why, so he told him it was none of his business. Then the tutor would ask him that almost every time he saw him.

What was people's obsession with his body? He was HUMAN –LOOKING! The only real differences were subtle. His insides were red; he had a heart, liver, lungs, stomach- and yes MAN PARTS! How dense could these _Homo sapiens_ really be? Were they all only obsessed with anatomy? So he was blue. So his head was bigger than normal. SO WHAT! He was just like they were. Same emotions, almost identical physical type, so what if he thought a bit harder than most? Or rather, a bit longer?

He could remember again how stupid he was when the Warden had told him that he was once again to go out into society. High Schooel. Something completely different. It must have to be a very special place to be because the warden let him wear 'normal' clothing. Usually he could only wear button down tops, and sometimes he had to shop at specialty stores to find his sizes. Usually the kid stores had them, but he would often scare shop owners of small stores so he decided to stick to bigger areas. Minion helped him mend his clothing. Soon Minion was venturing out to cloth shops to buy supplies to make his entire wardrobe.

He told his fishy-friend that he didn't have to go to such lengths for him, but Minion would just smile and say, "Oh Sir, don't worry I enjoy this. It gives me a reason to use the hands you've given me!" So he let him go. _Freshman_ year was a nightmare. Nothing at all like he hoped for. The other kids his age didn't understand him, never wanted to befriend him. He really didn't care. Honestly, he would rather have spent most of his time in the Library anyway. Lunch time was the worst. He would be eating most days and the other students would throw food at him. Or snicker behind his back and under their breath.

It was _sophomore_ year that Megamind had decided to become different. He had overheard some amazing music that just seemed to help him think, and soon he couldn't help but become addicted to it. The other students had also begun to pick on him physically. He'd ignored it at first, trying to brush it off with sarcasm and witty replies. But some students couldn't handle his charm he supposed, and one of them pushed him down the stairs when he wasn't paying enough attention.

He was too angry with himself for letting it actually happen- so he didn't tell anyone. And just limped around the schooel for the day, trying not to make it hurt worse. That was also the day he met, or well- saw Roxanne Ritchi. She was talking to a group of girls her own age. Her dress was white cotton with small blue roses on it, and a belt cinching her waist. It was the perfect length and it also showed off her lovely legs.

He about died right on the spot, believing that he'd truly seen an angel. How to impress her? Maybe if he dressed especially nice for her? Would she notice him? He didn't know. But it was always a good idea. So he dressed up more. Wore what he thought would get him recondition from her. Minion and he painstakingly worked endless nights sometimes without sleep just so they could finish an outfit.

She never seemed to notice through. And one day he saw Wayne known then as 'Metro Dude' floating down the hall, he walked quickly on the other side to avoid a confrontation. He really hated that guy. But he saw almost instantly where Wayne's focus was. Roxanne! He floated right up to her, then fell to one knee on the ground and in a sweeping gesture that got sighs and awes from other female students proceeded to ask her out.

Megamind didn't stick around to see the outcome. Of course she would say yes! Why would anyone want a blue alien misfit as a boyfriend? Wayne was handsome, he had hair, he was an alien but to them he was 'normal.' Acceptable. Perfect.

So he did the only thing he could to forget about the heart wrenching pain in his chest, he punched some random student who was nearby. He got suspended for 10 days because of it, but he didn't care. It wasn't like he was losing any knowledge that was going to be worthwhile from schooel anyhow. All he cared about was Roxanne. And now the world seemed a little less bright for him.

He was tempted not to go back. It was also around this time that he had decided on a new name for himself. Megamind. If his head was going to be all people saw, then he may as well embrace the feelings. He was smarter than any of them combined anyway. He was constantly getting visitors from the government asking after his 'health' and it soon lead into conversations about advanced weaponry. Sometimes he refused to see them. Sometimes he didn't have a choice. But when he would sit down, he'd feign ignorance- or a sore throat. It usually worked. Or he would purposefully give them incorrect information.

He was going to be saving all of his ideas for himself. While in prison he had also patented quite a few ideas, including a battery powered car. And a hydrogen powered bike. Things he would tinker with later, so he kept the blueprints stored away in his head. He figured he could always just rummage through his mind and pull out the ideas later. He even knew where he could get 'free materials' there were tons of local junk yards around Metro City. And he knew a few of the guys on the inside who could help him get all the materials he'd need for any of his creations.

Prom was terrible. He'd decided to take Minion. Who else would he have asked? The fabulous Roxanne Ritchi? That was a pipe dream. But he stupidly got up too much courage-after she had found him and given him a compliment about an article he'd written for the school paper-and challenged 'Metro Dude' to a dance off. And he'd mistakenly calculated everything so wrong. He lost, and in front of Roxanne.

After graduation, he escaped the Prison with Minion and they began their life of crime. He indeed rummaged through junk piles, collecting mountains of it by dehydrating it and easily carrying it to an abandoned warehouse that he'd bought with money from his patents. Under a false name and identity using his new disguise generator. It was simple to create a person. He simply scanned a passerby, and took on their form. He also created false birth certificate, social security number, and driver's license for the identity.

And that was how his life went. Escape from prison, execute a devious plan, get caught and then back to prison to do the whole thing over again. Soon he began to kidnap Roxanne once he found out she worked for a local News station, he could get a larger coverage of his plots, and he could see her again in the process. As soon as he figured this out she became a must in nearly every plot to destroy Metro Dude- now Metro Man.

He was always sure to be careful of bystanders, but somehow people would report their deaths. Even though when Megamind looked into the reports further, he found that no such people existed. So how could you die then from an accident that he created, if you were never real? Someone was helping to make him look the bad guy, but it would be stupid to inform the police of this. They wouldn't believe him, and so he kept this info to himself. It didn't matter really, as long as he knew that he wasn't hurting anyone.

He would also pay back any and all damages that had been done to the City anonymously. Under another 'false name' through a very reliable banker and lawyer, he had them continuously deliver checks to the Prison, the Mayor's office and anywhere else he happened to smash up. In the dead of night sometimes he'd make his brain bots invisible so that they could assist in the cleanup of the city. He supposed that it might not be 'bad' of him to do any of this, but really he just chalked it up to being messy. And he never considered himself a sloppy or messy person. So why ruin what wasn't broken? If they never knew then it shouldn't be a problem.

Everything was great until a few weeks ago. Until the dreams got more vivid. Until Roxanne began to act strange. Until finally unable to do anything more he'd given in to his own childish hopes and wants. And he allowed himself to be 'led to temptation.' Albeit very willingly, but he was still bothered by it.

It was amazing. She was amazing. But it couldn't last. Whatever it was. Whatever had transpired between them? Even now more than ever he knew she would never be with him. Not after destroying Metro Man.

Metro Man. Once he had actually sat down to think about it, he was bothered. He didn't like being responsible for a life. Even if it was someone who had given him grief throughout his entire existence. It just felt as if he'd taken something that was never his to take. As if he'd let down not only Metrocity, but Roxanne. And worst of all Metro Man. Somehow he never thought that their battles would end, and he rather enjoyed many of them. He thought it would go on forever, and he was okay with that.

Now he just felt, lost. Alone. Betrayed by the hero. He felt as if he should have known his weakness. But if he did would he have avoided it? Thinking for a few minutes on this he decided that yes. Yes he would have avoided making anything with copper.

Of course he also wondered, if copper were his weakness, how did he carry change? Suddenly an image of Metro Man came to him; he was in full 'hero' gear buying his groceries in a marketplace paying with a credit card.

This seemed to be something of great humor to the blue alien. He began to laugh uncontrollably.

In great gaufs holding his sides as he couldn't seem to stop, tears began to run down his face, and suddenly he was crying.

Metro Man had been like a friend, a brother almost. Someone he had come to expect to stay with him during his life, and now he was gone. Ripped from the world by his stupid death ray. Fate must enjoy its cruel jokes.

He turned around an looked at his TV, a report was going on at the Metro Man Museum. Roxanne was upset it was obvious. She didn't expect what had happened either. Suddenly he wished that he hadn't managed to erase her memory of their day together. He really could use someone right now. Looking out the window at the Metro Man Museum, he suddenly couldn't stand the sight of it. He stood up and dashed off to get his brain bots in order.

* * *

**So there ya go! Long again… I can't seem to stop. But I am pacing myself as school as started up again for me, I'll try to update every day, but if I miss a day…um… read slower? Sorry! If you'd like you can visit my profile- it has the web address for my Megamind fan site, you can go there to check out cool links amv's actual official clips, movie script, comic pdf's and some more goodies! I really wanted to get deeper into his past, I've seen a few ppl here on FF that have done amazingly good jobs with this and I suggest to you to also read their stories if you haven't already done so here are a few;**

_**Dragon's Lover1**__**, **__**Hunger4Righteousness**__**, **__**nineteennintytwo**__**, and **__**b7-kerravon**_** are a few great authors who have- in my opinion- given great back stories! So check out their profiles as well! And comments help me know that I'm doing alright by you guys with the story! Thanks for leaving them!**


	12. Bargain

**Okay so here you ravenous wolfs go! Yes it's coinciding with the movie, but It won't be exactly the same, it is a somewhat AU, so bear with the SSDD and try to get to the goods! I made it as interesting as I could…. Plus the cliff-hanger you will no doubt slaughter me over! :D And as always comments make me happy even if they are bad!**

**SMALL WARNING: there are suggestive conversations in this chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 12: Bargain

* * *

Roxanne glanced down after the take. She still was having trouble believing that Megamind had destroyed Metro Man. But if she was going to continue to do her job she had to find a way to put it behind her. So she had chosen the new Metro Man Museum to shoot at tonight. Hal was oblivious to her depression, and he'd started to ask for her to join him to go to his place for a party.

A party? Why would he want to have a stupid party? Wasn't he worried at all about what was happening outside of his little video game world? The city was in disarray. Megamind seemed to be a completely different person to her. She'd never seen this side of him. And she really didn't like it.

And yet she could remember how frightened he was as a small child. She felt how scared he was when she held him, trying to whisper words of comfort into his ear as human scientist's pulled large chunks of flesh from his arm repeatedly.

Waking up in her apartment she had never been angrier at Megamind or more scared for him. She wanted desperately to find out where his Lair was so that she could talk to him and ask if he ever was really a subject for government experiments. While she was angry in part at him for destroying Metro Man, he couldn't have possibly known what her plans for him were.

So, she guessed that almost all of the blame would fall to her. She owed it to Metro Man to try and help Megamind. If not for himself for Metro City, and maybe a little for herself as well.

Roxanne snapped out of her daze to look into Hal's intense brown eyes, and after a moment realized that he'd just asked her out. To his happy fun party.

"I'm sorry Hal; I just don't feel like being around a bunch of people right now."

"No that's totally okay, because it'll be like just you and me." He smiled at her.

"That's really sweet but I'll have to decline." Roxanne sat and listened to him continuously blabber on about a wedding photographer. The guy really was awkward. Did he even have any other friends? Wait, did she consider herself a friend? No, no she did not. Perhaps at one time they could've been friends outside of work, but he'd sunk that ship a long long time ago.

After declining him again, she realized she still had her microphone and she handed it to him and turned to walk into the Metro Man Museum as he hit a light and drove away.

Walking to the escalator and standing in the elevator she had mixed feelings coursing through her mind. How could Metro Man be gone? How could Megamind be truly evil? Did he care for her? Did she care for him? How could she repent for indirectly helping destroy Metro Man? Would he forgive her? But mostly, what was with the dreams?

Walking along the glass terrace, she looked up at the Metro Man statue and she couldn't help but want to speak to him.

"Without you, evil is running rampant through the streets. Well, he thinks he's evil. Maybe he really believes that now that you're out of the way. Oh, Metro Man. I'm so sorry. I wish I could have your forgiveness, but believe me I swear I would've never asked for your help if I knew that you had a weakness. I was just thinking about myself I never once thought that there was any danger in what I wanted."

"Excuse me, we're closing soon."

"Oh!" Roxanne turned sharply blushing a bit at having gotten caught. "Berry right?"

"Bernard." the man looked a cross between bored and annoyed as he rolled his eyes. He looked like he needed a shave, and a hair brush.

"Bernard, sorry. I was just- well- talking to myself. You might think I'm a little bit crazy." She motioned the crazy sign with her finger.

"I'm not allowed to insult guest directly." He said and continued to walk around her.

"Yes, thank you. I'm sorry; I'll be done in a minute Bernard."

He sighed loudly, "Okay." and began to walk around the statue.

"Wait- wait a minute! Bernard." Roxanne walked to him and grabbed his arm.

"Yes?" he turned back to her.

"You were right. Just so you know, about Megamind." She admitted blushing a bit deeper now, what the hell is she doing?

"Oh? Which part?" the wire glasses were pushed back into place and his eyebrow arched.

"Oh- uh... all of what you said during the interview really." she could feel her blush creeping up her cheeks into her hairline.

"You know all of this first hand, Miss Ritchi?" he sounded mildly amused as he asked the question.

"Yes actually. I mean, c'mon- I am the man's most popular kidnapping subject right?" she attempted to brush off his intense stare, like she were a test subject herself.

"I'd be interested in having an interview with you myself on this. But you probably wouldn't want to keep your real name in it would you?"

She supposed if she was trying to make herself feel better for having destroyed Wayne this was as good a place to start as any. "No, I wouldn't- but I thought that you'd like to know for your own personal triumph over the woman with who you were arguing during that interview."

"Yes, I am grateful for that. But now you've piked my inquisitive nature. I'd like to know more about how he... 'Operates'. If you get my understanding?" He crossed his arms and when it came to the last part he made a sweeping gesture to emphasize his point.

"Oh, well- what would I get in return? I am a reporter after all." Roxanne really couldn't believe she was even considering letting anyone know that she had been together with Megamind in 'that way', but it was Bernard, and oddly enough no one really took him seriously. He was an expert on Megamind, yet he worked as the curator of the Metro Man Museum. One would think he would be an exciting sort of person to be around. However, this was not the case. His personality was that of a cold mop. Form what she saw of the man, he only ever got sort of excited when talking about Megamind. Even then, it was debatable. His curt remarks were honest and to the point most of the time he came off as a smart ass knows it all dweeb.

"What would you want? Surely not sex. You're not really my type, honey. And I believe that you know just as much on Megamind as I do- excuse me-obviously more than I do." he gestured again with his eyebrows bowed up in a condescending manner.

"I'm not sure-I-" suddenly it clicked; maybe he could help her locate his Lair? "Do you perhaps know where Megamind's main lair would be?"

"His headquarters? I have a few ideas on where it's located. But this is serious information. If I agree to give it to you I will want explicit details regarding what happens with- well- you know. And I'll also require that you tell no one. I know you are a reporter but- if I do tell you I don't want to be responsible for anything 'serious' happening. It'd look bad considering who and what I am, you understand?" He was serious now.

"I understand. But I also have the same requirements. If I tell you what I know, then you are to tell no one else. Ever. It's for your own piece of mind."

"Agreed. Now you first."

"Now?"

"Why not? It's not like anyone will overhear us up here. It's a good a place as any."

He had a point. So she proceeded to tell him what she felt he'd like to know. Without going into personal details, until he asked;

"What about orgasms, did he have any- did you?"

Now she knew she was blushing. Bernard really didn't have any tact at all did he?

It took her a few moments to compose herself before she replied, "Yes. We both did."

"How many?"

"Do you really have to know all this?" She figured that just telling him that Megamind was seriously similar to a human male when love making would sate his interest and then she could get her information. She was wrong, once Bernard got started it seemed- he couldn't stop until he'd had all details.

He raised an eyebrow, "Yes. Are you uncomfortable? I told you no one else would ever know. So how many?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't count- but I can tell you that it was every time we joined. For both of us." She felt fit to pass out at this rate.

"Hm. I would have thought it would be more interesting." he proceeded to rub his chin in deep thought.

"Oh- there is one more thing." She told him about the small bumps at the base of his penis.

Bernard's eyebrows shot up at this, and he resumed his deep thought, after a few minutes he nodded and looked up at her.

"Alright fair is fair. He's off the corner of Melnry, and Cove. St. Well, it's a location I've spotted his car nearby. The whole area is separately owned by some old guy in his sixties. A Mr. Seis if I remember right, and I usually do. If it's even a real person. I'm sure if he's anywhere he'll be in one of those houses or buildings. It'd be the best places to begin your search. I'd help you out if I could, but I'm needed here. Hm, I have the day off tomorrow so call me if you get a lead, and I'll join you."

"Really? Thanks Bernard. Can I have your number?"

"Sure, let me see your phone, I'll add it." She handed over her iphone and he entered his number.

"Thanks again."

"No, no thank you." he almost smiled as he pushed a cart towards the opposite side of the statue.

Roxanne looked up at Metro Man, maybe things could get better?

* * *

"I'm so tired of running rampant through the street. So many ideas that will never be. The illiteracy beam, typhoon cheese, robo-sheep, battles we will now never have." the sobs in his voice echoed off the statue. As he continued to talk to Metro Man, he apologized for destroying the statue and threw the detonator off of the balcony along with the roses he'd stolen on the way.

Turning he heard a voice call out. It sounded like-

Roxanne!

He looked down at himself- of all nights to be wearing these pajamas! His most comfortable pair surely, but also his most embarrassing! He could NOT let her see him so pathetic. He panicked and began to run in the opposite direction looking back to make sure she was out of view, in the process he ran into something-someone?

A surprised man looked back at him.

"What a cheap costume." he breathed out through a naisley voice.

"Costume?" what an outrage!

"Megamind's head is not that grotesquely large." Bernard was in serious denial- rather overload. The object of his life's work was standing right in front of him, surely this must be a prank. It wouldn't be the first time. He'd be damned if he was going to let the bastards get him excited for no reason.

Megamind couldn't believe his ears, he scanned the man and then he pulled out his DE-Gun and changed the setting.

Bernard rolled his eyes, "You even made a cheap replica of his dehydration gun, how orig-"

Megamind dehydrated him as he was saying 'original', and he heard Roxanne approaching he quickly stumbled around behind the cart, grabbing Bernard's talking device, and glasses, he quickly switched the setting on his watch and the image of the man appeared over him, he stood up scaring Roxanne in the process.

"Oh! Oh, Bernard it's just you! Hahaha. You scared me."

"Y-yes it's just me- Ber-nar-ed. Listen, I wouldn't stay her longer than 2 minutes and thirty-seven seconds if I were you, were having the walls and ceiling removed." He jumped into the elevator as soon as it opened.

"Oh? That's quite the renovation; guess I'll catch a ride down with you then." She hopped in the elevator next to him.

"So thanks for helping me. Really, I don't think you understand how much you're helping. Maybe I can call you sometime later this week to talk about the dreams huh?" Roxanne asked.

Dreams? So did Roxanne know who the man was whose body he'd temporarily borrowed?

"Of course, which one is bothering you the most?" he chose his words carefully making them as vague as possible.

"I don't know, I mean. All of them. You told me you knew stuff about Mutual Dreaming. I didn't think it was possible. Do you really think Megamind is also dreaming the same things with me? I mean the last one- it was different compared to the others- but there's no way. I mean... I hope it's not true. I hope it was just a dream and not some sort of flash back like pulling me into his past. That would be horrible if it were true." She brushed her bangs out of her face.

Mutual Dreams? Could it be? Were the dreams that he was having, where he was sure she was really there- also what she was dreaming? Could they talk to each other? Communicate in their dreams?

"In these dreams, do you talk to him? Like an actual conversation?"

"Well, at first we were doing- um- other activities...like I mentioned earlier-"at this Megamid/Bernard's eyebrows shot up. Earlier? "But the recent ones, we usually end up talking afterwards, about serious issues. The last real one was not good. Before that we got into an argument about whether or not we should continue to keep dreaming of each other, as if we could stop." She laughed sadly. "I guess he found a way to stop though. I mean, if he was really sharing dreams with me. But if not, I may just be too stressed out and maybe dreaming of him helps me- I don't know- relax? Maybe I just felt safe with him is that weird?"

"You feel safe? With Megamind?" at his he turned to look at her in disbelief.

"Well, yeah. Silly, huh? He's never been threatening towards me, he's tried to seem so, but really it was funny."

Ouch.

"He just never hurt me before. I guess in my mind he's a safe haven of sorts, when I sleep. I don't know why. That's what I wanted your help with. You know all about this stuff." Roxanne looked at him expectantly.

"Yes, I'll help as best I can." He hoped that was a good enough answer for her at the moment.

"You know I really thought he was gonna do one of his last minute escapes."

Realizing she was talking about Metro Man, Megamind agreed.

"Yeah, he was really good at those."

"If only the world had a reset button."

And from there they began to talk about Metro Man and Megamind. He confided in her that there was nothing for him. Nothing. And she lifted his spirits with an ingenious idea!

Hero's could be made.

He had Metro Man's DNA! He could simply create another Metro Man to fight!

Sending her off in a Taxi, and promising to contact her later, he reveled in his amazing plan, and was nearly destroyed himself from his own explosion, narrowly missing a giant boulder from Metro Man's statue as it flew towards him. He felt remorse for taking a life but apparently not enough to end his own.

* * *

Roxanne had never felt better. Today she was going to investigate Mr. Seis's land. He'd owned several abandoned buildings and a few old houses. One in particular she was most interested in looking at. After arriving at the area, it only took Roxanne fifteen minutes to discover it. And she couldn't resist calling Bernard. It was his day off after all. And he said he would be interested in coming to check it out with her. So she quickly dialed him up.

Waiting for the ringing he picked up.

"Ollo? Oh, um- hello?" he said

"Bernard? It's Roxanne! I just want to thank you for inspiring me the other day."

"Oh? You inspired me too." she figured he meant about the new information she'd divulged to him about Megamind.

"Great! It's about time we stood up to Megamind and showed him he can't push us around." She meant about her dreams and the fact that he'd dropped her off at her apartment early on their 'day' and the fact that he'd tried to erase her memory! All of which she still didn't have back!

"Oh, really?" she heard the dullness begin to fade into interest from Bernard.

"I'm already hot on his trail." Roxanne could barely contain her giggles of glee.

"Uh-huh, and what gives you that idea?"

"I just found his secret hideout!"

After a pause, she heard his voice, "How did you find his hideout?"

"This is the only building in Metro City with a fake observatory on the roof!" She laughed, she gasped then noticing something. "There's a doormat here that says 'secret entrance!'" and without waiting for further notice from Bernard she walked into- through?- the wall.

There was a loud crashing sound.

"What was that?" Roxanne asked.

"What? Oh, not you Roxanne- I was just yelling at my-mothers-urn. Don't do anything I'll be right there!" she heard a click on her line.

"Hm. Guess he hung up." She cautiously opened a door that was past a long table full of dynamite. What does he need with that?

There was no one around that she could see...

"Uh-Roxanne." She heard a voice from behind her, raising her camera she was ready to strike.

"Oh, Bernard it's just you-wait how did you get here so fast?"

"Uh, I happened to be speed walking nearby when you called."

"In a suit?"

"Uh-huh, it's called formal speed walking. I better take the lead, this way looks exciting."

"No, no it says 'exit.' What's over there! Look, we've hit the mother lode!" She began to snap away rapidly at the images hanging from the ceiling.

She was talking to him and the next thing she knew, there were robots carrying him away, she ran to keep up, but they were too fast, and they ended up knocking down a large odd-looking gun.

Rounding the corner she found Megamind. It had felt like forever since she'd seen him, but she wasn't ready for confrontation. After freeing Bernard- they tried to sneak away, when Megamind appeared to take back the gun she had. They fought like kids for a few moments, before the gun slipped and she accidentally pulled the trigger.

"Oh, no!" he yelled pulling the gun from her, she didn't want to face him and like a coward she made a mad dash for the Exit.

But as soon as she opened the door, she stopped suddenly, looking down was a huge cavern with alligators, and a disco ball...

She felt a hand pull her out from the room, and was relieved thinking it was Megamind- but upon turning she saw Bernard.

"You were right about that door being exciting!"

"Let's go!" He yelled.

They ran out and exploded the entrance at the same time. Hopefully it'll keep Megamind busy while they escaped.

In gratitude she hugged Bernard and promised to call him later to discuss things.

* * *

He didn't sleep last night. He was up thinking about Roxanne and what she had said about the dreams. Looking into it more he had discovered quite a bit. It seemed that human's often had Mutual Dreams with loved ones.

Loved ones.

He'd been dreaming of her since before he could remember. Only recently had she ever spoken to him, had they ever had an actual conversation with each other in his dreams. What he had discovered about Mutual Dreams was that usually it happened between two or more people who knew each other well. Usually couples.

He and Roxanne were not a couple. They were nothing. He was him, and she was... well her. He'd ran through several different scenarios trying to see what had educed it but the only thing he could come up with was that they had known each other for a very long time. Bit by bit, they would share certain things with each other every time he'd kidnap her.

Perhaps that was reason enough to dream the same dream? Yes it was. But to actually have a conversation when they were so far away. He could only guess that they both had to be thinking extremely hard about each other.

They've been exposed to the same stimuli for years. His kidnapping her could have induced the dreams easily.

It could be a Dream Matrix. But that usually took up to thirty people to do. And each person had to have knowledge of the inanimate world expressed through mathematics, and physics. They would have to make use of the mathematical and mechanical metaphors, and formal logic. They would also have to have knowledge of the organic world as expressed in biology which is linked with the use of evolutionary and organic metaphors, as well as dialectical logic.

While he was sure he could accomplish this easily he knew something important.

Roxanne was terrible at math.

Oh she was fine with algebra, geometry and the like, but when it came to advanced calculus and learning complex algorithms, she was a lost cause.

He remembered an occasion in High School, the one and only time they had every really 'hung out', was when he was assigned to tutor her. Well, really he'd volunteered, when the teacher asked the class for someone to tutor a student in another of his classes, he wasn't going to bother- until the teacher mentioned who it was. He almost tripped over himself to accept.

Thanking whatever gods he could that he was accepted to teach her. He remembered how nervous he was that day. And he was so nervous he slept in late, and almost missed the meeting time.

He was supposed to meet her at the City Library. He was late, and he was praying to whatever gods again that she was still waiting for him. Upon arriving he spotted her near the entrance, she was being hassled by some men. His walking sped up, and before he knew it he was over hearing the conversation.

"Wanna get some drinks?" one of the men asked.

"Sorry guys, I'm waiting for someone." she politely declined.

"Is it a friend? Bring her too, our treat! C'mon it'll be great!" This man was smoking.

"And we can get to know each other after-"

He could barely contain his wrath as he slammed his right hand against the wall that was next to her, his arm stretched between her and the two men. His hand making a loud slap sound as it connected with the wall. It stung but he ignored it, giving the two men his best glare.

"What- are you doing?" he growled out at the two men.

"Uh..."

"I..." It was clear that they had never heard of the big-headed-blue-Alien-American living in Metro City.

"And what about getting drinks?"

"Syx!" Roxanne gasped behind him finally finding her voice.

"Just whose girl do you think she is?" He gave his best menacing glare. Yeah it was a dumb thing to say but he couldn't help it... it just felt like the right words, and they fell from his mouth dripping venom before he could stop himself.

And he also recalled her laughing herself silly in the Library at his expense.

"Don't forget to breathe." He'd told her annoyed at the laughter even though it warmed his heart to hear such a beautiful sound.

"Can't..help...it! They ran SO fast!" she gasped and continued to laugh.

"It's not THAT funny!" he crossed his leg over his other knee and lifted his hand up to his face so he could lean on it. In a very cute pout.

"It-it seemed like a good idea at the time. Seriously, stop laughing!" He was blushing a deep purple now. But her laughter seemed to get even louder.

"C'mon! Quit it already!" he yelled, and she tried to keep it under control visibly grabbing at the table, her shoulders shaking.

"Fine, then. You can do your own complex algorithms." He said smugly crossing his arms.

"Ok, ok! Wait, wait!" she took deep breaths to stop herself.

Megamind smiled at the memory. After several hours of studying she had finally begun to understand something's. She was just placing numbers out of the sequence. He taught her that the algorithms were like a story book. You had to find the plot and plug it into the story in order to understand the ending. Sometimes there were several ways the main character could go, it was her job as the author to figure out what ending was the best for the problem.

So perhaps they were closer than he had first wanted to believe. If he could still remember... who was he kidding? He couldn't stop remembering.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come-" wait a minute... Minon never knocked...what in the world?

Megamind figured that maybe Minion had his hands full. He stood up to answer the door annoyed.

"Minion, honestly, if you have your hands full, you should carry only one thing at a time-"

He opened the door.

And there was Roxanne.

* * *

**Cliff hanger!**

***plots to destroy the artist attempting to be a writer* **

**I know right?**

**But wait, there's more!**

**Or there will be in the next chapter! :D**

**Coming up next: WTF Roxanne? What are you doing back at Meg's Lair? Megamind retracts from her more, and Roxanne gets close to 'Bernard' to heal her heart.**

**Comments make me happy! Please let me know what you think so far! **

**ALSO, the memory that Meg's is having about Roxanne being bad at math and him 'saving' her from the two men, will be up on my fansite in COMIC form either today or tomorrow, please check it out! *you can get the address on my profile***

**Their is also 2 pages of ninnteennintytwo's fate story that I'm making into a comic for her! :) it's up and ready to be looked at, comment their also if you like.  
**


	13. Deceive Me

**Sorry for any confusion**** during the last chapter****- I wasn't sure if it would all read correctly... Ha! I have proven I'm not much of a writer but I thank you for your understanding perhaps this chapter can clear ****up some things! Just please note that **_**Megamind**_** believes that Roxanne **_**does not**_** remember the 'day' they had together and as such**** also believes that she **_**does not**_** remember that he **_**confided**_** in her about the nightmare he'd had of her. :)**** I was originally going to change it up a bit and have Minion be the only one to discover who the DNA shot hit, but… I don't want to seriously confuse people, so I just stuck to the original. Hope this helps!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Deceive Me

* * *

Megamind gasped as the DNA shot through a rusty pipe and out into the world, he heard someone yell as the shot hit them. He gasped and ran to his monitors hoping that they would show what or who it had hit.

There on the ground was a rather heavy-set man holding his face. It seems the fates had chosen his hero for him. He quickly looked around for Roxanne, and he spotted her entering the room to the alligators.

"Damn." he hardly ever cursed but this seemed an appropriate time as any. Everything was going out of his control; he had to get a grasp on things quickly. Running to the door he switched his watch back to that of Bernard and he easily grabbed her and pulled her to safety before she could fall into the pit of his pets.

She was grateful, but he had no time to chat if he was going to keep up the charade. He yelled for her to go with him and they headed towards the entrance. She ended up destroying a few of his precious brainbots on the way out. Well he'd been the one to throw his own dynamite to them- and he felt terrible for it.

Once outside she was happy to be leaving, he was saddened by this, but it was quickly forgotten once she hugged him. They had not touched outside of the 'day' that they had together. The one he forced her to forget. He was feeling very stupid for having made her forget.

"Call you later partner!" she hit his arm playfully and pushed the heavy redhead towards the vehicle that they had arrived in. He smiled wistfully after her, and nearly forgot himself until Minion called him from his daydreams. He twisted the disguise generator off so he was himself again and called to Minion to get the car.

What followed was entertaining to say the least. He'd convinced the slow witted redheaded human that he was his 'space dad' and also that he was to be Metro Man's replacement.

He'd had a hard time sleeping that night and was enjoying a few trips down memory lane when his thoughts had been interrupted by a knock on his door.

He'd opened it to discover Roxanne.

* * *

It had been a very exciting day for her. She sat on her couch looking out at Metro City. There was no one she could go to and talk about what was happening.

She wanted to call Bernard. But perhaps she would be better going to the source? Would Megamind let her in? Would he admit that he tried to make her forget? Should she ask him?

She needed someone to talk to about Wayne. Megamind wouldn't understand. Or maybe he would? The stress was getting to her.

Standing suddenly she decided rashly to face the lion in his den. Now that she knew where it was.

Time to talk to Megamind.

* * *

He was like a deer in headlights. His body went stiff, he stopped breathing, and his eyes were so wide he thought that they would pop right out of his head. A few seconds passed, it seemed like an eternity as he looked at her. More than ever he felt silly.

But the feeling vanished as she launched herself into him, her arms wrapping tightly around his slim frame, her face burrowing itself into his shoulder. The force knocked him off of his feet, and he landed hard on the ground, but he angled himself so that she would be cushioned onto his body, unhurt.

He sat there on the ground, still shaken from her sudden appearance; he slowly wrapped his arms around her once he found that she didn't want to move. As soon as he did this, it was like he hit a button, Roxanne's body was shaking. He wasn't sure what was happening at first. Then it dawned on him.

She was crying.

Roxanne Ritchi, the strong woman he'd known almost all of his life was crying silently in his arms. He started to stroke her back, pulling her closer to him. But he really didn't know how to react to this trembling side of her.

So they sat in silence.

After a while she went still, and it was longer before Megamind dared speak.

"Roxanne, what are you doing here?" he asked. Did something happen? Nothing was making sense anymore.

"I wanted to come and talk to you about the dreams. I don't want to discuss anything else. Do you understand?" She couldn't be sure that she would be able to hold onto sanity if she started to get angry at him for what happened to Metro Man. Or worse if he started to talk to her about the day that they had spent in each others arms.

This was a circumstance similar to him requesting something from her along the same lines; 'keep today off the books….'

"Dreams?" his eyebrow lifted in a suspicious manner.

"Yes. Can we sit somewhere?"

He pulled her to her feet and motioned towards the sofa off to one side of his Lair. He looked at her questioningly; did she remember what had transpired between them? Did she not lose her memory after all?

"Sorry about all that," she gestured near where they were just at on the ground, as she sat on the familiar black couch and he sweeping his cape aside in a non-Megamind like way sitting carefully beside her. "My nerves are shot, I've been on edge this week, you know?"

He did know. It was because of him more or less. Because he'd destroyed Metro Man and his Museum. Did she know that last part? He didn't want to ask. Instead he asked her if she wanted a drink, she looked surprised but he supposed he was used to it. After getting her a cold sprite he watched as she drank deeply from the can, and after making sure she wasn't going to start to cry again, he decided to get comfortable and he took his cape off, then shrugging out of his leather tight boots and gloves.

Roxanne looked at his arms hoping to see them bare wondering if the scars were visible still, but his spandex reached the length of his arms ending at his wrists.

"Hope you don't mind." He said motioning to his clothes now folded neatly and placed on the coffee table in front of them."Being a villain can be stressful too. And it has been a busy week." he rubbed the back of his neck as he said this.

"Hard to tell, the city is a mess. I figured you were living it up." She accused, taking another drink of her soda. Her other hand nervously tapping away at her leg. She was dressed comfortably in a sleeveless tank top and black leggings.

He tried not to wince and it came off as a shrug. "What do you expect? I'm the bad guy. Do you want me to just sit by quietly? I too have a reputation to live up to. If I don't do something ev-vil then..." he trailed off

"Then what?"

"This isn't what we were supposed to talk about. Dreams right? What are you dreaming?" Why were you crying? He asked the last silently to himself knowing that it was probably because of him. His heart ached.

"I wanted to ask you the same thing. Have you dreamed of me recently?" she looked at him, starred so hard it was making him uncomfortable, he had to fight himself not to look away.

He wasn't sure if her memory was intact or gone, so he decided to play his cards carefully. "Why Miss Ritchi, do you have a crush on little ol' me? Has my handsome physique finally overwhelmed you?" he lifted brow and threaded his fingers together taunting her with a head dip to one side.

"Megamind. Be honest with me. I'm serious here. Have you?" She looked annoyed, even as her heart fluttered.

"No. I don't dream." his answer finite.

"Ever?"

"Never, ever. I'm not human." he shrugged.

"And I'm not stupid. Do you really think I'm going to believe you?"

"Why would I lie?"

"To protect yourself. I know that you stopped it somehow." At least until a few nights ago anyway... but she kept that silent. He was lying. She knew he'd admitted to a nightmare that day he abducted her. Hadn't he?

"Miss Ritchi, I'm tired." He sighed deeply to emphasise this and leaned in a slouch against the back of the couch. " As you can imagine, I didn't expect you to come gallivanting into my Lair earlier today. I was completely unprepared. And you brought company without introductions, how rude." he rubbed his forehead, and then looked up at her for the last point.

"Hal is my cameraman and you know him. You can't tell me you don't; you've been kidnapping me for well- ever. And he's been working with me for about 3 years. Lets also forget that you've been kidnapping me for just about forever, that's rude too." She shook her head as if disappointed in him.

"No, not 'Stuart'. I mean the other person. And I always made sure you looked your best before kidnapping you, as well as make sure most of the time it would be broadcasted by _your_ news station." Megamind offered.

"Bernard? Oh, right. Almost forgot. Yes, Bernard. He's a new friend. Although, I think that you should know him or know of him anyways. He is an expert on-well-you. And just so you know kidnapping is not _not_ rude."

"I've never understood that practice of you people. Is there an expert for everyone? You perhaps?" he crossed his leg over the other, his eyes drifting half closed. He really did look tired.

"Maybe, I know there are quite a few on you and Metro Man. But honestly it's because you're Aliens." she dipped her head back and finished her soda. "Megamind." she said after she was done.

"Yes?" he asked opening his eyes to look at her. Really he should be careful, he was too lax around her and he was very, very tired. Not really a good combination when in the presence of Roxanne Ritchi, the manipulative minx.

"Why are you changing the subject? I want to know really, about the dreams."

"Why are you so persistent when I've answered honestly about that? Do you want me to dream of you? If so what would you like me to dream? Something…._yawn_…. naughty perhaps? Do you want me to ….some….things…to do, do ev-vil things while you sleep? I'm sure I could make something to ease you into that if you wish. But I'm not really that kind of man."

Now he was talking in circles, she could hear the slur in his voice. She knew that he wasn't going to give her honest answers about it. Why did it bother him so much? Why did she care about it? She was beginning to feel more and more a strong sensation creeping into her head lately about Megamind. It was a voice that kept trying to tell her that even though he'd destroyed Metro Man and taken over Metro City…she still loved him. Afraid she had squashed it into silence. More than once. Soon she was afraid that it would burst forth from her lips in a refusal to be silenced, like a spoiled child.

Megamind's eyes drifted closed.

She watched him for a few moments as he sat there tired and helpless. He really looked harmless when asleep. He looked so unguarded and innocent. Roxanne had leaned towards him without realizing it, and she could smell him.

The familiar aftershave she'd scented on the day that they were together, it was something…spicy smelling…Jean Paul Gaultier cologne?

Her eyes widened. Normally she didn't make it a habit to know scents but, recently she'd gone to a Neiman Marcus, and a woman had rudely sprayed her face off with Jean Paul's woman perfume. She decided that she preferred the scent of the cologne more.

Their lips met, and his eyes flew open.

He jumped up from the sofa looking around and realizing it seemed that he'd just drifted off into slumber land with Roxanne right next to him. He hadn't slept well for the past few weeks and it seemed it was catching up to him.

"You need to leave. _Now_. And do not ever come back here." he walked towards the door to let her out. He was bothered that he let himself sleep so casually around her. Too casually.

"Wait, you said you'd talk to me about the dreams, and you're not being honest with yourself." She persisted reaching out for his arm to turn him to face her.

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T DREAM!" he yelled spinning around, and she jumped. Realizing what he was doing, he tried to soften his voice but it still held its persistent tone. "Please Roxanne, just go. Don't come back here. Ever." he looked away from her.

"No." why was she defying him? He said he didn't dream, so why didn't she believe him? Because of the day that they spent together, he'd admitted to having a nightmare. The same one that she'd had. So he had to have had regular dreams too. She desperately hoped. Hoped.

"I promise you that if you don't leave right now I'll-" he stopped himself his face inches from hers as he attempted to be threatening. He was clearly upset breathing heavy, and trying to curve his anger.

"You'll what? Hurt me?" she threatened getting closer to him.

"Yes." he growled out before capturing her mouth with his. He lifted her legs to wrap around him, and he slammed her against the open door causing it to shut. His assault on her mouth was angry. He was kissing her so roughly that their teeth met a few times, and Roxanne knew that she'd have sore lips later. She tried to pull away a bit to get the kiss more relaxed, he mistook this as her trying to push him away, and he grabbed her wrists and held them above her head with one hand, using one leg as leverage to hold her up, while the other leg kept their balance.

He moved his other hand up to cup her face, trying to find a way to kiss her more, if it were any more intense he felt like he was going to melt into her.

Suddenly he was pulling her leggings and panties free from her body, and his hands worked quickly to unzip his spandex. Roxanne helped pull him free of it; he was surprised but realized he didn't care. Once it slid down his body, he unhooked the button on his boxers, opening her legs wider; he slid into her warm center, his body shuddering in expectancy.

Roxanne arched her back as he began to pound into her. He was angry at something.

Himself for lying to her? Or was it that he was regretting wiping her memory?

Her memory! She didn't tell him that she remembered what had happened!

At that exact moment she wasn't really focused on her memory. Her legs wrapped around him, and he pulled them up higher leaning her back further, allowing him to sink further into her then she thought was physically possible.

He was pushing so deep, she was completely filled up with him, her arms wrapping around his neck as he plunged forward into his release. She piqued and bit into his shoulder to keep from screaming, he gasped loudly and she could feel him fill her. His hand clutched at the door behind her. Trying to get a grasp on reality. As he stilled, continuing to hold her unmoving, reality came plummeting down to earth.

His body shook with anger and she didn't know what to do, so she simply held onto him, while he tried to grasp himself. Slowly he pulled from her body, and she instantly felt a vast emptiness from where he had just been.

He turned around, righting his clothing without looking at her. She scrambled to do the same, but it was a bit odd, with the mess they had made quite evident. She pulled up her panties and leggings feeling sore and used. But oh so wonderful.

"I- I'm sorry. Roxanne I- I never meant to..." his voice trailed off.

"It's okay; I need to tell you something. Listen-"

"No. No more talking. Just go, please." he still wasn't facing her.

"But-"

"Don't you get it?" he screamed turning around to glare at her. "I killed him! He's dead! I am a murderer! Metro Man is DEAD! I am EVIL. I am BAD. I cannot have you, EVER!" he slammed his fist on the door behind her and it was so loud she flinched from the sudden pain to her eardrums. "So just leave. Before I accidentally kill you too." the last part was a whisper, and he looked down away from her face. Backing away

"Megs..." She whispered, tears falling from her eyes. She turned and pulled open the door, running and not looking back. Never seeing the blue Alien as he sank to the ground tears also falling from his face.

How could they ever be together? He was right. He destroyed Metro Man. He was Evil. She should not have feelings for him.

But then why did she feel her heart breaking?

* * *

The day was young and Megamind having brushed aside his feelings partially for Roxanne was in 'Space Dad' mode trying to teach Hal a thing or two about being a Super Hero. The redhead was not doing well.

After showing him how to stage act and use his hero 'presence' to intensify the battles, the only thing Hal seemed to want to do was see how invincible his… her parts were by giving himself a wedgie.

During Hal's 'training' Roxanne had texted Bernard's phone talking with him about Megamind. Megamind was amused and answered her curious questions, and soon the text-conversation turned to other things of interest.

After an intense day of flying lessons, he'd gotten an offer to go out to study what Megamind was planning from Roxanne. Of course he replied that he would go. He really wanted to see her anyway. Even if it was in Bernard's form.

While at the Library they were rather loud, but there seemed to be no one around, so he figured that it didn't matter. Soon into the conversation he found himself laughing, and Roxanne was enjoying herself as well.

Not long after that, they were going out regularly. To Picnic's in the Metro City Park. She taught him how to ride a bike, and he showed her how to relax without thinking about the outside world.

It had surprised him really. He didn't know how he was ever going to face her again after having 'assaulted' her weeks earlier. But using Bernard's appearance he could be himself to an extent. He could be who he really wanted to be around her.

It was the best thing he'd ever had in his life. He felt at ease.

On this particular day she was wearing a fetching purple tank top with jean capri's. He rather liked when she wore pants or shorts. He could look at her body as much as he wanted then, without worry of what she may think of him.

* * *

Roxanne was relaxing with Bernard under a tree; he'd brought some of his research data with him. They were going to go back to her apartment later so he could show her how to set it up.

She had been surprised at how different he seemed outside of his job. And where at one time he had said she wasn't his type she guessed he changed his mind. And she had a weakness for the slightly nerdy guys. Smart men just turned her on more.

She had tried not to think of Megamind, and how amazing it felt to be with him, and instead she began to focus on how to heal her heart. They would never be together and she was slowing coming to accept the facts.

Bernard was sweet, and most of the time he was overly thoughtful. Opening doors for her, pulling out a chair for her. And yet at the same time he'd also respected that she was her own person and enjoyed doing things for herself.

"So, what are we going to do about finding out what Megamind's up too?" she asked.

He smiled lifting up the papers, "Well let's head out so I can show you what I've discovered."

They stood up from the comfy grass that was surrounding the tree. In the past few weeks, the city had begun to become clean and things were slowly returning to normal. She was relieved that Megamind wasn't terrorizing people.

In her heart she hoped it was because he was trying to turn a new leaf. But her mind argued constantly with her about that. Admitting that he was indeed the bad guy. But she wondered, if just one person would give him the benefit of the doubt. Would he change, could he change?

It was apparent that he didn't want to. He'd pushed her away. And now she was trying to heal her broken heart with Bernard. So far he was doing a great job.

Arriving at her apartment she opened the door, realizing this was becoming an annual thing, she was considering giving him a key. But they hadn't even kissed yet.

No sense rushing things along.

She turned on her iPod speakers as she walked in, and a low melody filled the room quickly picking up tempo.

Bernard lifted an inquisitive eyebrow. "Is this Led Zeppelin?"

"Oh, you like them?" Roxanne asked, this was surprising. They'd never talked music before.

"Personally AC-DC is my favorite, but I enjoy Led Zeppelin from time to time." He admitted sitting down on her couch.

"Really? I think I have some AC-DC on my i Pod, hang on." She walked over to the black i Pod sitting in place so the music on it would project through the speakers and she switched the song from Stairway to Heaven to Highway to Hell. And she heard him laugh behind her.

She smiled, "Do you enjoy my joke? So would you prefer the Stairway or the Highway?"

"Oh, I do believe I'm falling for you more and more Miss Ritchi." He laughed, but then almost choked on it as he realized his mistake. He'd been calling her Roxanne frequently when he used his Bernard disguise.

"Well, that's the plan." She side stepped to the couch to sit beside him and look at the information that he had in his lap.

Thank god the comment was overlooked Megamind/Bernard smiled uncomfortably for a moment before going into detail about what it was exactly that he'd done.

* * *

"I've written down everything from the photographs that you took when we snuck into his 'Lair' now if only we can figure out how to correctly categorize them. I accidentally erased the pictures from your camera and the prints are out of the order that you had." He looked as sheepish as he could muster.

Of course he'd really purposefully erased them. Oh he wrote down the correct math on the papers, figuring it was a weak point for her he hoped she didn't understand any of it. As to the order he was planning on putting them out of order as well.

"Well I know that they were hanging up, kind of like it was a 3D image of what was in his mind or something." She rubbed her chin in though, sifting through the papers.

Megamind/Bernard's eyes widened as he realized that no one had ever caught on so fast to his method of construction. Yes she was right, it was easier to map out all the math and science and then hang them up so that he could see the final picture. He himself wasn't sure why it was but it always worked quite effectively.

While they worked on the images and 'Bernard' continually placed things in random order to evade Roxanne's amazing photographic memory. He thought about the dreams. He'd stopped having them, sometimes taking two doses of his sedative in order to stop whatever process it was. He had a strange suspicion that since she had been having the dreams as well. And they could communicate in them.

That maybe he was using projection. Only in a form of psychic powers. If that was true then it really bothered him.

Projection is a psychological defense mechanism where a person unconsciously denies his or her own attributes, thoughts, and emotions, which are then ascribed to the outside world, such as to other people. Thus, projection involves imagining or projecting the belief that others have onto another person to make them feel those same feelings.

Projection reduces anxiety by allowing the expression of the unwanted unconscious impulses or desires without letting the conscious mind recognize them. He played over the facts in his mind from the earlier information he'd read on the internet.

Usually it was done over time, and since he was using 'Mutual Dreaming' in order to communicate the problems in his life unconsciously to Roxanne, it would explain why they could talk to each other in their dreams.

The only thing that bothered him about this was the long reach thing. Was he psychic somehow? And why did he only reach out to Roxanne? How long had they been doing this, this comforting each other in their dreams?

Was she the small girl he often dreamt of on those lonely and frighteningly quite nights when he was small still and still being experimented on? Was it possible?

"…really though." Roxanne's voice broke him from his deep thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Roxanne what was that?"

"You can be as bad as someone I know. I said it's not perfect, how bout we stop for today?" he knew that she had said something else but must've decided to leave it out.

"Alright then." He glanced down at his disguise generator. It was getting late, and he'd need to refuel the watch for another time it was running low on 'battery' life. He stretched, and began to walk towards her door when she stopped him with a hand on his arm; he turned believing that she was going to give him something he'd forgotten.

When her lips met his.

His eyes widened. And he could feel a familiar blush creep up his face, thanking god that the generator couldn't show a blush. He leaned in closer, opening his mouth to invite her to deepen the kiss and she smiled against his mouth sliding her tongue out to meet him in agreement.

They stood that way for a few minutes just delighting in each others warmth. Until a song came on that was louder than the previous one's she'd been playing that day.

"If you wanted to be good girl- get yourself a bad boy-"

Roxanne laughed into his mouth before pulling away, he found it funny too and they laughed until their sides were aching.

"I forgot that was on there!" She admitted blushing prettily her freckles standing out more.

"Oh? Do I have competition? Should I worry about any previous 'bad boys' from your life?" he teased but realized that it was probably not the best thing to say once her smiling face fell into a look of sadness.

"No. Nothing like that." She smiled halfheartedly and hugged him goodbye.

As Megamind headed for the invisible car he'd parked in a safe place some distance away, he wondered what it meant to have her kiss him as Bernard. And a voice kept nagging at him to focus more on why the comment he made before he left her bothered her to the point of sadness.

He smothered the voice with a fluffy pillow.

Best not to dwell on what couldn't be fixed.

* * *

**SO, there you go, bit of smut and a little fluff somewhere, more depression because I guess I'm just tired from no sleep. So MM and RR may suffer a bit with me! I was going to have this up earlier today but I forgot I had a morning class! . Forgive me? Comments make me happy as always, good and bad. I know I **_**suck**_** with spelling and it helps to have ppl point it out so I can fix it.**

***Goes off to fix terrible grammar!* No one would ever believe that I was in advanced English Lit and Writing classes in High School and even now**** in my final quarter of college I have an advanced English Lit/Writing class**_**… Oh Othello! You poor 'Moor!'**_

**I feel as if I should know more.**

***Hates being stupid.* **

**Can a stupid person write about a genius? Well, I'm trying dammit!**** Much will be expressed in chapters to come including the dreams, Roxanne finally telling Megs that she never lost her memory, etc….so….****don't**** kill me with taunting of cookies! **

**UP NEXT: Roxanne is falling for Bernard. Megamind is slowly going crazy and knows he cannot keep the secret hidden forever, but there's always a possibility right? Rather there's always a disguise generator…**

**The Dreams pick up again, and stronger than ever- Megamind cannot stop them. From a safe haven far away from the city, a formal hero sits and watches Titan's birth.**


	14. Sweet Things

**There is a present for everyone in here later to say sorry for not uploading for a few days! :) College is eating my soul- happily. Sorry also I tried to upload last night, but was having technical difficulties, I assume it was probably Megamind. He must've been speed reading, and having gotten caught by Roxanne was to flustered to let her know WHAT he was reading so he shut the system down. :) (Best explanation ever?)**

* * *

Chapter 14: Sweet Things

* * *

He was running. Running as fast as he could go. The smell of pine exploded in his nostrils. He could barely see where he was running. There was dense foliage all around him, trees of many shapes and sizes. His custom boots were not meant for running in. But right now he didn't care.

Metro Man had taken her.

Stolen his Roxanne. But that was impossible wasn't it? Metro Man was dead. He'd killed him.

Roxanne screamed and Megamind pushed his legs to pump out faster than he thought was possible.

Barely dodging trees as he approached them, he wished that he had night vision. Curse his mortality. He had to get to her. He had to.

"Oh, Megamind! Where are you?" It was Metro Man, his voice coming from somewhere off in the distance.

"Here! Why don't you leave her alone? Whats going on?" He shouted into the darkness. He looked up to find the ocean. There was Metro Man holding Roxanne dangling by her foot high above the water, she was begging him to let her go.

"Metro Man what's gotten into you? Why are you doing this?" He heard her yell. That's good Roxanne keep him talking I'm almost there.

"What do you mean? You don't deserve this Roxanne? It was partly your fault that I died. Don't you think you should share in the punishment with Megamind?" his voice was off somehow. It was like it was Metro Man and it wasn't. What was it? He sounded strange to Megamind.

"I'm sorry, I thought together we could help him! I thought he could change for the better. You said that you would help me, I never wanted- never thought that you could ever die! I'm sorry!" she screamed to him.

What were they talking about? Help who? A citizen of Metrocity?

"Looks like he didn't want your help. You cant teach an old dog new tricks Roxanne. I cant believe I was stupid enough to help you in your girly fantasies. Just look at him, he'll never be one of us." Metro Man pointed to Megamind to emphasize his point.

What? What did that mean? Help him how?

The night sky was cloudy and now it was beginning to rain, lightning flashed in the distance as Megamind reached them. But how to get her down. They were up far too high. Megamind tried to calculate the distance from the sky to the ocean based off of the moons shadow being cast off of the cliffs and he was unhappy at the conclusion. If she were to fall it was unlikely she'd survive, even if she missed the rocks below.

"Let her go Metro Man. You want me. I destroyed you, not her. I was the one who planned and plotted. She was all apart of that. I manipulated her into helping me. It's what I do, sure it took some time. But the outcome was worth it." He spread his hands in a wide gesture gaining the attention of the hero that he sought.

Metro Man looked thoughtful for a moment. And Megamind was sure that he was going to release Roxanne, until she blurted, "NO! He did not trick me, I asked you of my own free will. I wanted your help. I thought that if anyone could be able to help me get through to him it would be you!"

Drat. Why'd she have to pull his attention back to her? "That's not true!" he feebly screamed up at them.

"Shut up Megamind! This is between me and Metro Man, just go away!" She screamed down to him.

"That's silly, Roxanne! You'd never hurt a fly and you know it!"

"Neither would you!" she screamed to him.

What the hell. "How dare you! I would too hurt a fly! I kill them all the time at Evil Lair so there!" now they were squabbling like children.

"ENOUGH!" Metro Man yelled interrupting them. "I aim to destroy both of you, but this will be much better- bye bye Roxanne."

"NO!" Megamind yelled as Metro Man let go of her foot. She screamed.

It was like slow motion. She was falling to her death, Megamind without a second thought jumped off of the cliff after her, he felt her body heat as he reached around her middle to grab her. He was going to try and shield her from the impact- she may have broken bones, but she'd live.

When Metro Man reached out and pulled him up, up, and away from her.

"NO! -NO! Roxanne! NO!" he struggled in the hero's grasp, pushing at him, hitting, kicking, and screaming- anything-everything.

"Megamind." it was but a whisper on the chill night air, and through all the rain and thunder, the clashing of the ocean against the cliff's surface, even with all his screaming he heard her.

And then there was silence.

He looked below and wished that he hadn't. There lay Roxanne now so much meat. A circle of her own brain matter spattered around her head in a halo, an angel of blood. Her legs were nearly torn from her body, broken at impossible angles, her right arm slung across her stomach, and her left one lost. Crushed under her own body weight and the impact no doubt causing it to shatter.

His Roxanne. She was dead.

Megamind lifted his head to the heavens and screamed a feral and animalistic roar. He turned to the hero that held him and tried to gouge his eyes out, but was alarmed to find not Metro Man-

But Titan.

* * *

Roxanne was washing her face. For the fourth time that morning. She'd woken up at 4am. She didn't have to work today, but she probably would have called in. It was a rough night. She'd finally dreamed with him again. But it wasn't what she wanted. Not by half.

Wrapping a jacket around her, she grabbed her apartment keys and headed out for breakfast. She didn't feel like cooking much. And she knew that she'd regret it later -but what the hell? Ever since college she'd always tried to take at least one day out of the week where she would cook all three meals. Being a terrible cook she wanted to improve herself, hoping against hope that it would make her more 'feminine'.

There was hardly enough hours in the week for her to focus on herself. Oh she went shopping for new clothes and makeup, but she usually just picked out clothes that would look good on her for the camera. Not really for her. She'd only ever finally bought something for her when she was shopping to impress Megamind.

Megamind. The nightmare came back to her in a rush. He'd tried to save her by getting Metro Man's attention, but she wouldn't let him. She didn't want him to die, and when he'd reached out to save her- she was so scared for them. It was worse seeing his face as she smashed into the ground. She could remember the feeling, it was so real. She felt the impact as if it were full force. The only thing she could compare it too was when she was thirteen, her mother had taken her to relatives out of town, and she'd gone skiing for the first time.

And that was also her first trip to the hospital for more than one night. She'd collided with another skier, trying to maneuver around a tree and she ended up falling over the hang about fourteen feet. Her shoulder had taken most of the bruit force and her head had hit the ground at an angle. There was bruising on her brain.

The force had snapped her collarbone in two. Luckily, it was a clean break and it had mended nicely. But she'd never forget the feel. Praying for unconsciousness as she lay in the cold snow, with pain so intense she thought maybe she really was dying. She could remember not being able to cry. Each time she tried, the pressure from her head would stab into her like a thousand needles pricking a piece of fruit.

The healing process was worse, only because it was slow going. The therapy after was a pain. She hated being so weak. That was downright nullifying. Her shoulder was still sore from time to time, whenever the weather decided to act up. But a few over the counter pain pills and she was right as rain.

* * *

"Tall Skim mocha cappuccino- no make it chocolate." sighing Roxanne ordered her coffee.

"You know getting skim and chocolate together don't really have the desired effect you're probably looking for." a familiar voice said behind her.

"Bernard!" She turned and threw her arms around him. He stumbled slightly but caught himself and returned her embrace.

"Hey, It's only been a day. Miss me already? " he laughed. But the look on her face made his brow crease, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Megamind was so relieved he could barely contain himself, of course the dream-nightmare- was not real, but dammit for feeling as if those horrible things had happened. He'd decided to not use his sedative anymore. Assuming the nightmares were probably a side effect. He'd go a week or so and see what would happen.

"And then, I was dead." Roxanne had been relaying the dream to 'Bernard' for the past fifteen minutes or so and he looked concerned.

"So, I never knew the dreams you were talking about were nightmares."

"They weren't. It's only recently that this has been happening. I don't know why, and I tried to talk to Megs about it but... that didn't turn out too well." She looked down and Megamind new that she was remembering what had transpired between them a few days earlier.

"Well, you know he is a super-villain. Not exactly a normal piece of society." 'Bernard' shrugged.

Roxanne snorted. "Right. Megamind is more normal than he thinks, honestly."

"You'd be the first person to say so." He commented as he ripped off a piece of bagel and smothered it with cream cheese, then popping it into his mouth, he looked for his doughnuts.

"I'll never understand how you can eat all of that and never gain any weight. You always look the same. It's bee almost three months, and you eat such crazy sweets and high calorie foods. It drives me insane." She laughed sipping her skim-chocolate drink coffee.

"Oh, did you want some?" he offered her some of his bagel packed well over the brim with cream cheese. His face was so innocent, he didn't have a clue.

So Roxanne decided to help him along. She leaned over and saw his eyes widen as he quickly figured out what she was going to do, but seemed too afraid to stop her. Her mouth covered the bite of bagel and she sucked it from his fingers licking slightly at his finger tips to tease him as she pulled away smiling at his face frozen in awe.

"Y-Your welcome." he said shakily.

"Bernard are you blushing?" she teased, not really seeing any sign of a blush on the mans face but she was happy that he'd cheered her up.

"I guess so. Quite naughty for so early in the morning Mi-Roxanne." barely catching himself in calling her 'Miss Ritchi' again, Megamind chided himself silently.

"Are you free, would you like to spend the day with me?" She smiled watching him try to swallow half a doughnut so he could answer.

"S-sure. Sorry, heh- I just am oddly more hungry than usual. What would you like to do today?" He asked finishing off two more doughnuts, and gulping down some coffee. He'd need it if he were going to stay awake. After the nightmare from the previous evening he wasn't able to sleep.

Titan. Hal Stuart. The person he was training was the one who murdered Roxanne. She didn't see the last part, but he did. It was unsettling to say the least. He was suppose to go over to Hal's today for more training but after the dream he really just wanted to make sure Roxanne was okay. So he'd texted Hal earlier that he would have to take a rain check, there was a pressing matter in the galaxy he had to attend to.

And he'd headed straight to her apartment, but she wasn't home, so he was going to try and scour the streets for her when he remembered that she had the day off. So she was probably out to eat if not at home practicing her cooking.

He was so happy to see her standing in her street clothes he almost attacked her with a hug. Glad to remind himself that he was 'Bernard' and not 'Megamind' he settled for teasing her instead.

She'd pleasantly done the attacking for him.

"I was going to- well I wanted to get some new clothes." she looked sheepishly away from him.

"Hm? New clothes? Why I like what you wear now." he admitted, and he did. Her wardrobe had flattered her charm and sassy reporter qualities.

"Well, I just wanted to get some things for me. I don't really have much to wear out other than work clothes or well, this." she gestured to her jeans and jacket.

"Okay then. Shopping day, I'm not very good at this sort of thing, but I'm sure you'll help me?" He finished his breakfast and gave her his best charming smile.

Roxanne felt her knees quiver and was glad she was sitting down. She was falling for him. Bernard, of all people. Who would've thought?

"Yes I'll help you. Mostly though you'll probably be helping me, I'll need someone to tell me if I look okay or not."

"Oh, you look great in anything." he shrugged laughing when her face visibly colored.

They cleared their trash and walked out of the coffee shop deciding on the subway as faster to get to where they wanted to go they boarded and Roxanne tried not to laugh too loudly when an elderly woman fell asleep on Bernard's shoulder.

They spent the day relaxing and looking at different shops around town trying to find some interesting clothes for Roxanne.

Megamind was amused and confused as he observed the many apparel stores around the Metro City Mall. He'd always wanted to go 'shopping' but there usually wasn't any time. And 'ev-vil' masters of villainy don't go 'shopping'.

He'd seen several stores of interest while helping Roxanne procure some outfits, including a guitar store. There was one in particular that he had his eye on. A sea-foam green beautifly crafted instrument. Roxanne noticed where he was looking when he'd vanished from her side and she started talking to herself.

"Wow, it's beautiful. You play?" She asked coming up next to him linking an arm through one of his.

"What-Oh. No, I don't. I've thought about learning. I mean it wouldn't be too difficult. I know how to read sheet music. It's just a matter of where the 'thumbs' go." he smiled, but the guitar really was lovely. He'd have to remember it's location for if he decided to steal it later.

"C'mon, lets go see how much it is." before he could say no she dragged him inside. She walked right up to the counter where a teen boy was standing not facing them trying to fix something.

"Excuse me?" Roxanne asked.

The boy turned around to reveal several facial piercings along his nose, ears, lip and eyebrow. "Yes mam, what can I do for you?" he asked politely.

"May we see the guitar over there?" She pointed to the sea-foam green one.

"Oh, sure thing. But it's being repaired so I can't sell it until it's complete." he jogged to the location of said guitar and gingerly lifted it off of it's holding rack. He walked back around the counter and handed it to her, she held it out to Bernard/Megamind.

He lifted it from her small hands and held it's smooth surface in his owns, it really was a masterfully crafted piece. He turned it around and saw a nasty crack on the back surface of the Guitar, reaching up almost the complete length of the instrument...like a lightning bolt. It was as if the universe were trying to give him a sign.

Roxanne watched Bernard's face as he examined the guitar. She smiled and couldn't help herself turning around to the boy and handing him her debit card she asked, "May I purchase it today and then he can come back to pick it up later with the receipt to pick it up when it's repaired?"

"Sure thing miss." he kindly took her card and rounded the counter and began to ring her up.

"No, Roxanne. That's not necessary, I can pay for it." He reached into a back pocket to find his wallet.

"No, Bernard. Please let me? As a thank you for today?" she asked, and leaning over she kissed him so he couldn't tell her no again.

Megamind/Bernard leaned in to the kiss wanting to put the guitar down and pull her to him, but he knew that if he did he may not let her go, and that would be embarrassing for the people around them, so sadly he backed up, and she turned around to get her card and the receipt back from the young cashier.

"Thank you, you didn't have to really." he said as they walked out of the store hand in hand and she gave him the receipt.

"It's perfect for you. Really it was just screaming 'I rock'. And I wanted to say thanks for coming with me today. I'm sure you had better plans than shopping with your girlfriend."

Megamind/Bernard almost stopped walking, she'd said girlfriend, that meant that they were a couple. Officially. His heart soared and he tried to control his feelings, but he was exploding with happiness. She was his. HIS.

Well Bernard's, but he was 'Bernard' so she really was his.

Then he heard her gasp and he had to calm his beating heart as he glanced at where she was looking. In the store that they had wandered into, _Francisca's _was an all woman's clothing store complete with accessories.

He saw the particular dress she was eying, it was a stylish blue silk dress, cut to fit a woman with curves, which Roxanne had plenty of. It was sleeveless, with a unique bunching of silk around the neck area, it would look very flattering on her he decided instantly.

He saw her glance at it then quickly walk to another similar dress in purple. She seemed satisfied with it more so then the blue one. Picking out her size she headed to the dressing room, calling to him that she would be right back.

He shifted the bags he was carrying to the other hand, and lifted up the price tag on the blue dress for a better inspection.

The price tag read '$2,547.89'

Yaow-za! No wonder she walked by it. It was almost twice the price of his guitar! He knew that she wasn't rich, but considering how her career had advanced he was sure she would be able to get the blue dress if she wanted. But probably didn't want to get it because to spend that much on one outfit alone, well he could see where she would be able to buy many full outfits with the money.

Figuring she'd decided to spend wisely he plucked the dress from it's happy spot on the manikin. After checking to make sure the size was right he headed quickly to the register, pulling out his wallet. He wasn't under his usual persona today so cash would have to do. He only hoped the cashier wouldn't suspect why someone like him was walking around with five figures in his wallet.

"Would you like this gift wrapped sir?" The petite blonde asked whispering. He figured the thought it was a present for the girl who just walked into the dressing room, and she'd be right.

"Yes, thank you." he slid the bills to her, which she promptly counted and marked then placed in the register, quickly and efficiently folding and wrapping up the dress in a lovely dress box complete with tissue paper, she placed the box inside of a bag, and handed it to him with his change and receipt.

He hurriedly shifted the other bags around so that the new one would be cleverly hidden between them, and he hoped Roxanne wouldn't notice. She was coming out of the dressing room just as he finished up. The purple dress in one hand.

"Found a winner?" he asked smiling.

"Yes. I love it." She headed to the cashier who smiled innocently and cashed her out.

"Thanks for stopping by _Francisca's,_ Come again soon!" The blonde called as they left the store. Roxanne asked if he wanted her to carry some of their bags, but he insisted on carrying them all.

"Are you sure? There's a lot there Bernard." She felt bad for having him hold onto everything.

"No, no, it's fine. No problem. Want to get some lunch? My treat." He offered to change her trail of thought.

"Okay, I'm feeling like pasta." Roxanne stopped walking suddenly and Megamind/Bernard almost bumped into her. "Actually," she turned to face him, "Want me to cook for you?"

"Cook for me? Really? Sure, I'd love it." He was surprised. She was going to cook for him. He'd finally get the meal that she had promised to him on their 'day'.

After stopping at the local grocery store they headed to Roxanne's apartment. Carlos waved as she passed smiling at the two of them wishing a good day.

Roxanne placed the bags of food on the counter before excusing herself to use the restroom.

Megamind/Bernard took this time to quickly dispose of the other _Francisca _bag and took the white gift box placing it far off to the side of her apartment near the balcony doors, and he scrawled a note to her in pen on a card that was attached to the box.

_To Roxanne, thanks for being special to me._

_-B_

He thought that maybe he could come up with something witty but in the end the note was nakedly was putting the pen back when she walked into the kitchen and began to take things out of bags.

"Any thing I can do to help?" He offered coming to stand next to her.

"No, I want to make this for you, you can watch TV, or a movie if you want?" She smiled to him as she prepared pans and a pot.

"Oh, okay." He walked to her living area and looked around at her small selection of DVD's. Surprised to see one of his favorites he selected it and popped it into the DVD player.

Roxanne turned around at having heard the familiar intro she turned around as he asked, "I never knew you liked sci-fi."

"Hm? Oh yes. I like a lot of different genres. The Fifth Element is one of my favorites. Chris Tucker is hilarious." she laughed remembering the scene that would come later where he screamed like a girl, this made her think of Megamind's familiar scream and she laughed out loud.

"The alien who sings was always a favorite of mine. Even though she's blue." he added.

"The best things often are." Roxanne added smiling towards him.

Megamind felt a blush rise to his face, and he quickly turned to the movie, even though she couldn't really see it, she was far too observant and he didn't want to risk anything. Especially after her catching his embarrassment this morning.

'I could name a dozen beloved characters from all kinds of movies, not just sci-fi that are blue.' Roxanne thought to herself. Why was that? She ignored her trail of thought and focused on the chicken and pasta in front of her.

Megamind/Bernard was getting hungry from the mouth-watering smells Roxanne's cooking was producing. Finally the movie was approaching it's climax when she announced that dinner was ready.

Megamind/Bernard paused the DVD and turned off the TV. He approached the table and was surprised to see a lovely display of food and wine.

It was thick pasta with alfredo sauce, and a generous chicken breast lay on top. There was corn off to one side of his plate in a separate little bowl and garlic bread separated their plates in the middle of the table.

"This is amazing. Really, I could never do something like this. Thank you." He sat down as she did and they began to eat talking on all subject matters when soon the topic turned to sci-fi.

"I'm a big fan of Firefly, the movie made me sad though." Roxanne's nose crinkled to emphasis her displeasure.

"Yeah, it's too bad that it had to be rushed. People just didn't find out about it until it was too late. Hey did you ever see Mirror Mask?" Megamind/Bernard asked her sipping his wine. He'd have to be careful with it, wine tended to go to his head if he had more then a glass.

"Yes I have a copy I think, but is that sci-fi or fantasy?" Roxanne wondered as she ate a fork full of pasta and chicken.

"I think fantasy, but it sure was a refreshing film. The effects were a bit obvious in parts but the over all result was charming."

"Yeah, I liked the idea of masks in the alternate world, but her 'mother' never had a mask on did she?"

"I'm not sure, we should watch to check. I cant believe I cant remember." He looked thoughtful and they finished up the dinner deciding to watch Mirror Mask after the ending of Fifth Element.

During the movie Roxanne snuggled in close to him, feeling more happy and safe than she and for a while.

She couldn't resist kissing him, and he couldn't resist encouraging her. It didn't take long for her panties to be on the ground and his hand to find the opening between her thighs.

Roxanne was dizzy, was it the wine? Perhaps she'd had too much... but the feeling he was stroking from her made her mind go numb.

Megamind/Bernard ravaged her mouth as his fingers slid along her clit. She was wet and breathy. He pulled away from her momentarily an idea forming in his mind. There were a number of things he had read while in prison a while back that he wanted to try on her and what better way than tonight?

Roxanne was dazed for a moment when 'Bernard' lowered himself to sit between her legs. She reddened at the thought of what he intended to do and she closed her legs quickly and shyly.

He looked up at her his eyes sparkling with laughter, he said nothing as he reached out and slowly slid her knees apart. Lifting her shirt further from her body so he could get a good look. There was a small patch of dark brown hair between her legs and slightly lower was his destination, it was wet.

He leaned in and flicked his tongue out quickly, pulling a moan from her. He smiled and kissed her opening, then slowly he began to lick around her folds, using long strokes flicking his tongue once he reached the top where that little nub was beginning to swell.

Roxanne arched her back reaching down to where his head was between her legs, she wanted to hold him there, but he pulled her hands away before she could touch him, and instead he held them to either side of her body. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her go, so she wrapped her legs around him instead.

Megamind/Bernard smiled into her body and then he slid his tongue into the small opening her sudden gasp let him know he was on track to his goal. He began to thrust into her, his mouth sucking her juices until he was sure he'd go mad from her passion. He nipped lightly at the swollen bud at the top of her folds and her breathing quickened, her legs tightened around his head and he could feel her trying not to buck into his mouth, he was afraid if he let her hands go she'd touch his 'hair' and the illusion of 'Bernard' would only hide so much. His disguise couldn't hold up to her touching his head, and so he had to keep her hands at bay.

Roxanne felt close, she struggled to keep control of herself. She was so close, and then he stopped. She looked down flushed and he was licking his lips, he stood up and lifted her as if she weighed nothing, he gently turned her over, her hands free she grabbed the back of the couch surprise on her face, he was between her legs again, spreading them open wider, and she felt his tongue lick at her again, but this time there was a finger inserted inside.

She tried and failed to stifle her scream of agreement. As he pulled one finger out of her and replaced it with two, shoving quickly in and pulling out, his tongue lapping up her stray cum like a starving kitten with milk. She was cumming and shouted almost without thought;

"Megamind!"

And could have happily died right there. Her seducer didn't seem to notice or if he did, didn't care. She was grateful for that until he lifted his head to reply.

"You flatter me, Roxanne." His voice was amused, and playful as he started to drill into her body again, driving a second orgasm from her. This time she screamed for him.

Megamind/Bernard was startled and probably too pleased with himself that she'd called out his name when she came. He teased her remembering that he was 'Bernard' and let the slip from her lips go. After a third time making her cum he slowed his ministrations, shifting awkwardly as he felt the ever pressing bulge in his pants. He tried to calm himself, and it was hard.

"Your turn." Roxanne turned around to reach for him and he grabbed her hand before she could.

"Ah, ah ah. Not tonight. This is for you, Roxanne. You've been stressed out and worried all day." He said scooting away from her and sliding his fingers out of her body. She made a cute noise that he promised to log away in his mind.

He couldn't resist another teasing remark and said, "I forgot to tell you, I like sweet things." and promptly began to lick his fingers clean of her, while he watched her face getting redder than normal.

He disappeared for a moment and returned with a clean moist wash cloth he leaned down in front of her and began to clean her.

"Y-you don't have to do that..." She was embarrassed again. And tried to grab the cloth away from him.

"Please? I really want to." He continued to lightly clean her body.

He was about to tease her again when 'Bernard's' phone rang making them both jump then laugh, he stood up and walked over to where he'd set his phone down, the number was unavailable which made him think of Minion instantly.

He picked up the phone.

"Yes?" he asked trying not to sound too odd.

"Sir?" a whispered Minion's voice met his ears.

"Go on." he replied, so as not to alarm Roxanne.

"There's a problem with Hal. He's trying to punch himself in the- well- you know? I can't stop him." Minion sounded desperate.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few." He said and hung up the phone sighing deeply and rubbing his forehead. He turned back to Roxanne who'd changed into pajama bottoms and cleaned up the couch. "I'm sorry Roxanne, there's an emergency with my Brother. I have to leave right away." He walked over to her and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Oh, that's okay. I hope he's alright." she added.

"Me too, I don't mean to eat and run- oh my god that sounded terrible, I didn't mean it like that!" He seemed flustered and she giggled at him.

Megamind/Bernard turned to leave when he remembered something, "Oh, there's a little something for you by the windows, have a goodnight Roxanne." He motioned towards her balcony then waved goodbye and left.

Roxanne watched him quickly exit and then she walked over to the windows. Thinking that he wasn't angry at her for screaming out Megamind's name while he was making her cum...she glanced down and found there was a white box with a small card on the top of it, she opened the card and read. Then she lifted the lid off of the box, and felt herself fall in love completely.

* * *

Megamind leaned against the wall to his room in Evil Lair, it had been a trying day. He'd enjoyed his time with Roxanne, but was this really the best thing for both of them? He couldn't keep pretending to be Bernard. He wanted to be with her as himself, he wanted to touch her and love her body as Megamind, not 'Bernard'.

He smiled briefly as he remembered her screaming his name and not Bernard's as she came. She was driving him mad. How was he suppose to focus on his villainous work with nothing but thoughts of her running circles through his mind day and night?

And that Hal Stuart. The imbecile. He'd had to rush off to take care of that idiot. But he supposed he owed him a thank-you, how else was he going to get out of that odd moment with Roxanne? Honestly, though- who would try to hurt themselves on purpose? He must be tapped in the head. For this reason alone Megamind figured that the nightmare he and Roxanne had shared the previous eventing must have a different meaning.

He sighed and pulled off his clothes opting for just boxers to sleep in tonight and he fell into his bed pulling his pillows into his face comfortably, he sought sleep.

He lay there waiting for the darkness to wash over him and he remembered when he got this bed. After living for so long without one, learning to sleep in one was difficult at first. He was only sleeping on the couch in Evil Lair and that suited him just fine, but after kidnapping Roxanne multiple times and seeing that she looked so happy when asleep, he'd decided to see what all the hype was.

He'd researched several types of beds, hard, soft, double padding, thin padding, no box spring, futons...but he finally just decided to get the full size soft bed. It sounded comfortable, and at first it was. Until he tried to do more than sit on it.

Sleeping was hard on the soft cushy bed, he was used to the familiar crick in his neck from the chair in the room that was his at the prison. He'd slept in a bed when he was a child but it was so long ago it was obvious his body didn't remember how it felt even if his brain did.

He still wanted to sleep in a bed, to be normal. So he forced himself every night to lay there and try to sleep, until finally he'd done it. One morning he woke up refreshed and fully rested. Fearing that he may not be able to achieve the happiness again he continually slept each night until he was sure his body was used to it.

Now he couldn't imagine sleeping in that dumb hard chair ever again. And when he did, he'd come home more sore then when Metro Man had put him in it.

Metro Man, doesn't matter, the city is his now. Roxanne is his, if only for a short time. The voice came back to him his conscious trying to tell him that he would never be satisfied with just a short time. He wasn't human, and found that he couldn't just mate and then forget about her.

Quite the opposite, now that he'd been allowed to love Roxanne, he wasn't sure if he could survive being apart from her forever.

He prayed that he'd never have to find out.

* * *

**Hello! Was going to have a bit more of the movie parts in here but I got carried away with myself as usual so the 'movie' bits will pick up in the next chapter. :) I hope you enjoyed your present of smut! Do let me know with comments on how you've enjoyed the story so far, what you feel is bad/good and anything else, they make me happy and I can continue to write!**

**I'd like to thank EVERYONE who's totally awesome for reading this story! It's come a long way from just a floating idea, I never thought I could flesh it out so much! So thanks everyone for reading!**

**UP NEXT: movie continuing -but wait there's more! The infamous 'rain scene' is still to come, how will Roxanne take it finding out that the new love of her life is our precious 'blue hero?'**


	15. Endless Rain

"_Endless rain, fall on my heart, In this wounded soul.  
Let me forget, all of the hate, all of the sadness," -'Endless Rain' X Japan _

* * *

Chapter 15: Endless Rain

* * *

Wayne Scott was the kind of guy who considered himself laid back, he enjoyed music probably more than he would ever admit to anyone, and thought he was rather talented for how dedicated he was to the craft.

He had been a long time 'super hero' of Metro City America for as long as he could remember. And it was great. He got women, recondition including fame, and was generally loved by everyone. But some days when he came home to his 'hidden fortress'- he just felt empty.

Like there was a deep hole in his heart. And he was unsure of how to deal with the problem at first. He sought out many different psychiatrists even spoke to his parents- when he could get them to listen to him- and even consulted online chat forums trying to figure out why he was feeling the way he was.

He was loved by everyone, rich from his family, he had super powers, and he could get any woman he wanted and yet selfishly, it was never enough. For years the hole began to get bigger and bigger until finally he thought he'd be swallowed whole.

It wasn't until Roxanne Ritchi his long time friend?- and damsel in distress had revealed to him a few months ago that she was falling in love with Megamind- his long time friend?-and rival. At first he was surprised. It had taken the blue boy that long to express his feelings for her?

But not a few short minutes after that feeling did he begin to grow envious. His rival had finally beaten him. He'd gone for what he wanted in life. At least that's how Wayne saw it.

For year's he'd begun to notice the villain's crush on the sassy reporter, ever since high school. And he knew he was partly to blame for the guy never getting his chance to ask her out. It really didn't seem fair. Since he felt that he'd had a hand- a rather large hand- in creating what Megamind had become today.

Hated, feared, and completely shunned by not only Metro City but the world. It had taken Wayne longer than he would've liked to come to this realization, longer still to grow up. Just how long had the little guy suffered for his childish actions? All the while playing along with their joke of a game? Kidnapping the woman he felt he could never have, and trying to 'impress' her, how long? Ten years? Longer probably.

So, when Roxanne had offered a proposition to let him let Megamind 'win' for once, then she felt he could begin to build some self esteem. Perhaps grow to accept who he was. Wayne thought it was a great idea, why didn't he think of it sooner himself? He didn't know, it certainly would have spiced things up a bit more.

So on the day that he was to let Megamind have his triumph, he figured what the hell- this would be the perfect time to 'retire.' So he could focus on himself for once. Being a super hero was great and all that, but he had never intended for it to become his whole life. He had a choice and once he realized that he didn't have to be the 'hero' anymore the dark hole in his chest felt as if it began to recede.

But he couldn't just quit and if he wanted to help Roxanne and Megamind he'd have to go a bit further. So he made a snap decision as the explosion went off- he would fake not only losing for Megamind, he would fake his death. What a smart idea!

Ever since then, Megamind had taken over the city and even though at first he'd started out by stealing pretty much everything but the City's 'kitchen sink', after a few months he'd calmed down and soon everything was beginning to go back to normal. The stolen items had all been returned.

So his little buddy was doing okay after all? It was a relief to the former hero. He also hoped that he and Roxanne were working things out. Roxanne. Who'd have guessed that she had a soft spot for the blue guy anyway? Surely not him, it was a pleasant surprise.

Sure, he'd wanted her for himself once upon a time ago but after being turned down several times, he'd occupied his time with women whom he thought would rather have his attentions.

They never lasted long once they got bored, and really he didn't mind that. All that he could think about after faking his death was writing music. He'd pored his all into the task and he was sure he'd have about two full CD's worth of songs to go soon. He figured he could go under a persona and have an actor fill in for his role so no one would have to see him.

It wasn't a full proof plan, but it was in the works. He'd let his lawyers and agents figure it out. Yes sir, things were looking up for everyone in Metro City.

* * *

"This is terrible." a certain blue villain heaved a heavy sigh to an empty living room. At the moment he was faced with a different crisis. Titan wasn't living up to his expectations. He'd finally gotten down that he had to actually strike a 'hero pose' when flying instead of just acting like he was playing mario cart in the sky.

Now it was just a matter of getting him to learn how to do 'witty banter' which was not going well at all. 'His IQ must match that of a caterpillar.' Megamind figured. Hell, his attention span was just as bad.

He'd be showing him examples one minute with his complete focus on Megamind/Space Dad, and the next he was chasing after his shadow trying to see if he could catch it like some _Pe-tar Pan_.

It was madding how much attention he had to give the idiot. Like a newborn child. Or what he figured would be the amount of attention a new born child would need. To top it all off, he still didn't know what to do about Roxanne.

They were going to have a date this evening and he was taking her to an expensive restaurant. He wanted to ease into the conversation, perhaps with some humor? And finally tell her it was him, Megamind and not Bernard who she had been seeing for the past few weeks.

He knew that she didn't hate him. But since she didn't remember their 'day' he was afraid she may hate him for what he did to her the night she came to the Evil Lair to talk about the dreams.

She was dreaming of him. Or well, _with_ him. As they seemed to have shared the same dream twice or so. Maybe more times than that, and she just wasn't admitting it to him. Though he really didn't give her a chance. He'd gotten so angry at her and he lost himself in the anger and took it out on her body. He sh He would never have done that, even though she had said after, that it was 'alright'.

It wasn't 'alright' for him. He was so conflicted, he wanted her, yes but he thought she deserved someone better. A human man for one. Perhaps if he'd never destroyed Metro Man, Roxanne and he could have tried to be a couple? But no. She deserved someone who was like her- and not a villain. Somone who wasn't on the Ev-vil side. A man who could take care of her as she deserved. Someone who wasn't a murderer.

It was his intention after her visit to Evil Lair never to see her again. And he'd stayed away. Until it psychically hurt to be apart from her. He began to think of the stupidest things. What if she got over him, like he wanted, like she no doubt would in due time? What if she did find that human man to love, to give herself to every night. Moaning for him, letting him touch her like Megamind had?

At these thoughts, he was filled with such a rage as he'd never experienced before in his entire life. Stronger than the hate he'd had for the scientists and doctors involved in the experiments done on him as a child. Even stronger than when Metro Dude had asked her out in High School.

The thought of another man touching _his_ Roxanne made him truly want to do harm. So against his better judgments he began to approach her as 'Bernard.' Encouraged when she texted or called 'Bernard's' phone.

It was getting harder and harder to keep up the Bernard disguise. He'd had to configure it several times over, just to get a few different variations of clothing types. Re-hydrating the real Bernard only temporary to make him undress and change clothes. He'd even gotten a 'naked' setting for him. Just in case Roxanne had ever wanted to go all the way with him. He didn't want to have to explain why his clothes wouldn't come off.

He felt rather bad at times that he had to dehydrate the real Bernard so he wouldn't go wandering the streets of Metro City in case Roxanne should run across him. It had been nearly three months, he figured the man didn't have much of a life now anyway seeing as he had worked at the Metro Man Museum, and Megamind had destroyed that a while ago.

So he figured he wouldn't be missed. And so far hadn't.

He slowly began to know what it would feel like to be with her as if he were normal. If he'd been a human, there would be no problem. They could fall in love and it would be totally normal. And accepted. She wouldn't be looked down on for being with him, if he were a human.

But the truth was that he was not human. He was an earthling, but he was also an Alien. A foreign being from another distant planet- now no longer existent. And he had never wanted it to be more different than now at this very moment.

* * *

Roxanne fiddled with her purple dress, deciding on no necklace again tonight. Wearing them just made her feel so constricted. Tonight she was going to a very nice restaurant with Bernard. So she wanted to look her best and had decided to wear one of her new gowns that she'd purchased while on the shopping trip days earlier with him. She figured the purple would be best, if she wore the crazy expensive one he'd gifted her with she was afraid that she would spill food on it from nervousness.

She smiled remembering when he'd picked up his guitar and she'd noticed when he would hook it up to an amp and play for her that the crack was still on the back side, he'd simply said that it made the guitar more charming. And it didn't affect the sound or quality of the music at all.

He had mentioned wanting to talk to her about something important tonight. She wondered what it was exactly. She was planning on telling him that she loved him. After the times she'd spent with Megamind she was worried that she wouldn't be able to think of anyone else ever again.

It had hurt when he pushed her away. And she knew he was lying about the dreams. She still had yet to tell him that she remembered almost all of the 'day' that they had shared together. But she doubted it would make a difference to him. He seemed to truly not want to be with her.

Even if his body said otherwise. She knew men like that. But Megamind wasn't someone who she'd put into that category. He was just a troubled man, and he needed to heal himself she supposed before trying to find a lover.

It was still disconcerting about how they had shared thoughts in their dreams. Since then she'd only had the one recent dream where she'd died again. What a terrible thing, to die so violently in dreams. It had to be the top ten worst things to dream about.

Roxanne glanced up to her ceiling, there were Megamind's math scribbled all over random pieces of paper and hanging from her ceiling. She was sure that their was something she and Bernard had been overlooking. Glancing to the clock on the wall she saw that she still had some time before she was to meet him.

She began to move things around, and slowly it started to form a picture of what she remembered it looking like in his Lair. But after making sure that it was all in place, she couldnt see any special images that the formula's and colored papers made. Sighing she backed up willing herself to think.

What was he up to? Suddenly it hit her and she began to back away slowly opening her balcony windows and walking until her back hit the wall, there the images formed together as if it were one big picture. Some sort of character and a name above it.

"Titan? What's a Titan?" she questioned allowed and was answered by a voice behind her. She gasped startled and backed away from the balcony wall.

There was a redheaded man in white spandex with flame designs coursing all around it.

"My super ears are burning. I usually just hear bad guys. You haven't been naughty have you?" the man asked her.

"Who? Are you Titan?"

"That's my name babe- don't wear me out. You know I know all about you right? I'm a big fan, look look I even brought you flowers. I didn't know what kind you liked so I just brought you- all of them." Titan lifted up a huge flower cart shaking it in her direction to impress. Roxanne's look of confusion caused him to fidget.

"Y-you don't like flowers? O-okay no problem!" he threw the cart to land randomly below.

"What do you want?" she asked and no sooner than the words left her lips was she picked up by the 'hero' and lifted into the air.

She screamed and held onto him as best as she could grip with the spandex being the only material to hold onto.

"Just to get to know you better, oh yeah and maybe save you a bit, see-" he dropped her and Roxanne had a sudden flash back of the nightmare she'd had where Metro Man had let her fall to her death. She screamed trying to reach for anything, but like in the nightmare- there was only emptiness.

Suddenly Titan had her in his arms again and she held onto him with a death grip.

"Pretty cool huh?" he asked a note of excitement in his voice, a strangely familiar voice. She looked a head of where they were flying and yelled,

"AH! Building!" he yelled a whoops! And threw her into the air flipping repeatedly this time she nearly felt the road as he barely grabbed her before instant contact zigzagging past oncoming traffic, and sideswiping a few light posts, he flew her into the air again.

"So what do you think? I'm awesome right I know I think so too." He rubbed his face onto her cheek and she clutched to keep from being tossed around like a sack of potatoes.

"PUT ME DOWN! RIGHT NOW!" she screamed at him as loudly as she could.

"Okay, okay alright, here." he said placing her on the tallest building in Metro City, her ears were popping wildly.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she yelled to him.

"Huh? Oh, oh right- prepare to be amazed little lady." he said with attempted swagger and landed walking to her, he pulled off his mask. "TA-DA!"

Here eyes widened, no it wasn't possible, but here he was, "HAL?"

"Yeah, isn't this great!"

"NO, Hal- not great! Hal you're being trick-"

"What do you mean? Of course it's great, now we can finally be together!" he was smiling crazily and he picked her up for a hug.

"Hal we will never be together." she tried to tell him gently which was rather hard considering they were up a million feet in the air and he was now a super-human, he could crush her with a twist of his pinky.

What? Why not? I'm a hero, look I've got a cape- I'm a good guy!" he defended his reasoning puny though it was.

"Hal you are a good guy, but listen you need to know-" she tried to keep from losing her balance by grabbing onto the front of his spandex and then from falling as he kept getting closer.

"NO! This isn't how it works, This isn't how it's suppose to go." He yelled to her.

"Hal-"

"It's Tighten- Tigh-ten- not HAL!" he screamed into her face before flying off leaving the force of his take off to explode several floors of windows from the building, glass falling down below to the helpless people of Metro City.

Roxanne stumbled and held onto the cement ground. Shaking she swore she'd never take heights for granted again. Glancing around she found a latch beneath the tower structure, she carefully opened it and found a latter leading down.

She sighed and began climbing. She was going to be late for her date.

* * *

Minion had been watching Megamind for the past three months and noticed that slowly he'd begun to become odder than was normal for the blue alien. Which the fish attributed to his friend's new goal. Titan wasn't the smartest french fry in a happy meal, but he was picking up things at a rater okay pace. Tomorrow was going to be their first battle.

Minion did find it odd however that lately Megamind had not been mentioning Miss Ritchi. Usually he'd at least say something about her- an off handed comment here, a complement about her choice of clothing, something when watching her on the news. He seemed relaxed, contented and Minion didn't want to voice any false accusations. So he kept quiet and decided to figure out why himself.

This particular night he was readying Megamind's new cape. He decided to call it the Black Mamba. And was proud of it's flaring design. Although his friend may need some assistance to walk in the cape, but perhaps not. There was a certain amount of pride Megamind took in being able to handle anything his fishy friend could dish out.

Minion looked up as he was measuring and noticed that his friend had a rather contented look on his face.

"Well you look rather happy tonight Sir." he replied.

"HM? Oh, yes. Yes. How much longer is this going to take Minion?" Megamind asked inquisitively raising an eyebrow.

"Just a few more alterations and I'll be done with your most terrifying cape yet, I'm calling it the black ." he held the name as dramatically as possible.

"Black Mamba? Good, thats perfect." Megamind responded slipping out of the cape with the assistance of the brainbots. He hopped down from the pedestal and glanced at his watch. Only fifteen minutes until he had to meet Roxanne at the restaurant. "OH, I'm running late, I have to go." he said without thinking.

And Minion's caught it, his eyebrows rose in suspicion."Go? Go where sir, we have to test out the battle suit for your fight with Titan tomorrow."

"You finish preparation's Minion, I have to... to run some errands." Megamind quickly supplied an excuse for his slip.

"you don't run errands. Wha- What's going on here sir?"

"What? Nothing." _Crap_. He hated hiding this from Minion, but he didn't want his friend to know that he'd become reliant on Roxanne these past few weeks.

"Nothing? Wait a minute." His friend leaned his robot gorilla body in closer to him, and Megamind winced. "Is that Jean Paul Gaultier's parhum?"

Damnit all. "It's just my natural musk." he waved the suggestion off. "Now where are the car keys? Ah." spotting them he reached out to grab them, only to be thwarted by Minion.

"This is about Miss Ritchi isn't it? You're going on a date with her!" he accused shoving a guilty as charged finger at him.

"Wha- no I'm not are you crazy- get out of town!" He stalked away, hearing the concern in his friend's voice.

"Oh, this is bad, this is very bad- you've fallen in _love_ with her!" Minion accused as if he were betraying a certain line that villain's never crossed.

"You're forgetting your place Minion, now give me the KEYS!" he grabbed for them, and Minion screamed a 'NO!' stretching his arm far away from the blue villain.

"What happens when she finds out the truth, that it's really YOU?" He asked.

"She will never find out, that's the point of lying." he pushed a button on Minion's suit which caused his arm to deflate and drop the car keys.

"OH!" the fish yelled audaciously.

"C'mon Minion, you act as if this is your first time being evil." Megamind smirked walking towards the car, keys in hand.

"No!" Minion yelled to him pushing a remote control that made the car invisible, and Megamind walked right into it car keys sliding across the hood.

Minion quickly ran over and took the keys placing them in his fish-bowl head, trying to prevent Megamind from obtaining them.

"Oh, that was really grown up!" Megamind accused, jumping across the invisible car chasing after Minion.

"Sir, sir please! It's for your own good!" Surely the Alien had to know that no good could come of this.

"Oh, what do you know?" he replied angrily.

"I may not know much, but I do know this- the bad guy _doesn't_ get the girl."

"Well, maybe I don't want to be the bad guy anymore!" Megamind screamed.

"WHAH!" Minon gasped highly alarmed.

Megamind paused, did he really just say that? Being 'bad' was what he had lived for. Deep down, his heart must've been sensing his change. People could change their mind's-couldn't they? "You heard me."

"Who are you?" he asked nearly speechless.

"Now give me the keys!" Megamind lunged again across the invisible car, and Minion screamed no again and made the car visible, causing Megamind to stumble into it again.

"Sir I'm only looking out for you!" Minion tried to calm his friend.

"Well I don't need you to look out for me!"

"Wh-What are you saying? You don't- You don't need me?" his eyes grew impossibly round with worry.

"Yes! Code: I DONT NEED YOU." Megamind regretted the words as soon as he said them. He'd never not needed his best friend. They'd never had such a fight before.

"Well fine! Code: I'll just pack my thing and go!" He grabbed his fish food and slammed it into his Face Monster lunch box, jumping on his segway, he drove to the entrance of Evil Lair.

"Code: Fine Back!"

"I hope you enjoy your date!"

"Code: I will!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"I know." Megamind looked at the place where his friend was. Now he was alone, free to persuade Roxanne. He had to tell her, but how? It was going to hurt he was sure of it.

But the best things in life were worth fighting for.

He was only sad that it had taken him so long to figure out his true feelings for her.

* * *

Megamind/Bernard fidgeted with the candle in front of him, nervously waiting for Roxanne, she was late.

Did something happen? She usually called or texted him if she was going to be late.

He pulled out his DE-GUN and quickly lit the candle replacing it back in the center of the table perfectly.

"Bernard!" Roxanne called out as he was easing his gun back to its holster.

"Roxanne!" He greeted with a pleased smile spread across his face, glancing quickly to the table then to her to make sure she hadn't seen.

"Sorry I'm late!" She apologized, practically plopping down in her chair.

"Late? Oh, no, it's fine." he shrugged his shoulders at least she was here.

"Listen I figured out what Megamind is doing! You're never going to believe it!" She excitedly went over how she had fiddled with the images in her apartment trying to recreate what she had seen at Evil Lair. Then she delved into her theory on how he had created a new hero to kick his butt for him.

"Oh, um..yes..." what to say to this? He hadn't expected her to figure out anything, but he mentally slapped himself. It was Roxanne, she was the most clever of anyone he'd ever met. He should have known better than to tempt the fates by allowing the correct markings and color patterns to be brought to her- even out of order!

She did look amazing in that purple dress that she had bought on their shopping day. He wondered why she had chosen that one and not the blue one...

Oh. maybe she thought he'd be angry with her? She had called 'Megamind' when he'd last led her down the road of lust. And he supposed as Bernard he should be rather peeved. What man wanted their woman to scream for another man during that moment? So, purple instead of Megamind's favorite blue?

"-It boggles my mind!" she said, as the waiter poured champagne into their crystal clear glasses.

"I agree, I'm extremely boggled. And I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of who's kicking who's butt, but in the meantime, let's enjoy each others company." he said handing her a glass of champagne.

Roxanne's eyes widened, she'd completely forgot that he wanted to talk to her about something tonight, and after that embarrassing moment a few nights ago with her screaming out Megamind's name- and now talking about nothing but Megamind, well he probably thought she wasn't interested anymore which couldn't be further from the truth.

"I'm sorry, your right, Bernard. You know, I could really use a breather." They both gazed blissfully into each other's eyes. "To Bernard, for being the only normal thing in my crazy upside down life," she offered raising her glass.

"To. . . being normal. . ." he clicked glasses with her.

Champagne this time, he'd have to watch drinking too much of that also. Well it's time, taking a deep breath he said;

"Roxanne?"

"Yes?" she asked setting down her drink.

"What if I wasn't so normal. . . Let's say I was, bald," he suggested, "and had the complexion of a. . . a popular primary color, just as a random, non-specific example. . . Would you still enjoy my company?"

"Of course! You don't judge a book by its cover, or a person by the outside," she answered.

"Ahh. . . That's a relief!"

"You judge them based on their actions."

_Crap_.

"Well that seems kind of petty, don't you think?"

Roxanne barked a short laugh which she tried to hide with giggles a bit.

_Suddenly she wasn't just looking at him..._

Their eyes meet, and they slowly leaned in. Eyes closing as their lips met. Roxanne reached her arm out to hold his hand and her fingers brushed against his watch accidentally turning off the disguise. Neither of them noticed the change as they continued to kiss softly.

Roxanne heard gasps and shrieks from the people around them. Found it odd, what were they making a fuss over? Couldn't she just enjoy a nice dinner without everyone around her caring about a little PDA?

She tried to enjoy the moment, and not wanting it to end just opened her eyes about to glare at the people, when she saw blue.

Here eyes widened, Megamind? She shoved him away from her mouth.

Megamind was momentarily stunned, "What? What?" he asked looking around quickly at the other restaurant goers and seeing her shocked face, he looked down to see his leather clad hands and instantly realized what had happened. "Ah! DON'T LOOK AT ME!" He yelled as he grabbed for his watch. Feebly trying to reset it.

Everyone in the room looked away, while Roxanne watched as he became several different different people. "Just a technical glitch!" He assured switching from setting to setting.

No, this couldn't be happening. What was he doing here, where was Bernard? Did he kidnap him and shove him somewhere unsanitary? Why? Why not just come talk to her. Suddenly a fierce anger built into her chest, embarrassment rising to her cheeks at the horrible scene being played out in front of all those people.

"Where were we?" A little man with a huge amount of hair gel sat before her asked.

"Uh!" she yelled throwing her champagne on his watch, revealing a startled Megamind again.

"YOU! The whole time? The whole TIME? When you- I let you- I cant believe you-and then the other night I-!" what else could she say, so many emotions were raging through her body, she was shaking violently, her face read with embarrassment.

"Now, now! Just hold on!" He said trying to steady her with his arms out.

"UGH!" She screamed, slapping him full across the face, she stormed off her hand stinging from the sudden force she had inflicted upon him.

* * *

'No... This wasn't how it was suppose to happen.' Megamind thought as he stood there for a few moments feeling as if his face was going to melt off of the bone from the sting of her slap.

'I have to tell her I love her. Roxanne!'

He rushed from the restaurant and saw that it was starting to rain, where had she gone? Was she walking? He looked about down each possible path she could've gone and decided that she'd probably tried to go home. Walking.

He raced to the invisible car and drove around two buildings to cut her off.

"Roxanne, I know this looks bad-let- let me explain-" he started jumping out from the car, and she turned from him walking- she didn't know where- just away from him.

"What about everything that's happened? Please-"

Roxanne turned quickly around screaming pushing at him with her finger, "You tricked me! Lied to me! I thought you didn't care? I was getting over you, I actually started to- I fell in l- grrrr!" She turned away then back to him, "I tried to help you- to change all that-but you killed Metro Man, Took over the City, treated it like trash, and now I find out, you've been messing with me? Why? Why didn't you just tell me the truth from the beginning? I liked you already from the start, why go through pushing me away and then getting me to love you as Bernard? Why Megamind? It doesn't make sense!"

"I was afraid. I didn't want you to leave me because of who- what I am. When you tried to talk to me that night in Evil Lair I should've listened to you-"

"Yes you should have! Then you would have known that Metro Man was trying to _help_ _us_ that day! He was going to fake a defeat so that you could win! _WHY_? To _help_ _you_ gain some self esteem, so that you could see you aren't a _LOSER_! Then you killed him! Though it was also partly my fault for asking for his help-"

"You asked him to do that to me? That's a stupid idea. Do you really think it would have worked?" shut up, shut up, shut up, what am I doing don't push her away dummy!

"No, I guess not. It was my fault for falling IN LOVE WITH YOU -TWICE!" she put in shoving him back.

"You fell in-" he was cut short.

"How could you- you tried to make me forget the day we spent having the most amazing sex I've ever had in my entire life!" at this Megamind visibly blanched. He had had no idea that she remembered their 'day.'

"_AND_ to top it all off, you _LIED_ to me about the dreams! I'd been having dreams of you weeks before I dressed up to try and seduce you! You even talked to me in a few of them! -_DON'T OPEN YOUR MOUTH IM NOT DONE TALKING!_" she cut him off when she saw him try to interrupt her. "Yes, okay I'd been dreaming of you for a few weeks prior to the day when you had a special on TV, and yes I was curious- and the day you'd had the nightmare where I was cut open?- I was there too. And a while ago when you were trying to save me from Metro Man in the dream and I died- _yes_ I was there as I've obviously told you- since you were _playing _as poor Bernard when I did! Bernard?" she said realizing that there was a man somewhere probably in hiding or- "Did you kill him too?"

That stunned Megamind and a look of pain and anguish that she would even suggest such a thing crossed over his face, and Roxanne regretted it instantly she knew he'd never do that. But it was too late, she was still so angry at him.

"I don't _EVER_ want to see you _AGAIN_! Do you understand? _NEVER_ again. I refuse to do this anymore, so just stay away from me!" she angrily walked past him. The tears she had been forcing back finally spilling forth running down her face in an angry painful stream.

He stood there starring ahead before turning around to look at her retreating back.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered into the cold and endless rain, walking off and never seeing how she paused to turn and look back at him regret in her watering eyes.

* * *

**SO, there it is you guys! Some of it was a pain to write, and I have no problem if you skimmed over similar parts which coincide with the movie. I do that sometimes too, because honestly we've seen it a million times and probably know the lines by heart. I changed up what they say to each other in some areas to fit the story and I hope it works. Thanks to **_Karen B. Jones_** for helping give me info to sort out ideas with the disguise generator!  
**

**There is a link to a playlist for this fic in my profile. Mostly Darren Hayes songs, and a couple others I keep adding as I find some. The title of this chapter is taken from the song "Endless Rain" by my fav rock band Japan X. Which is also on the playlist. It's a beautiful song and matches what I feel are perfect emotions in this chapter. Let me know what you are feeling with how the story is turning out.**

**Comments are awesome and keep me writing as always!**

**Don't destroy me! There's more! Just in the next chapter. :)**

**NEXT: Roxanne's conflicted and hurt. Angry at Megamind for playing with her hear. But after a good rest, she still cannot forget what she said and how his face looked. Can she come to forgive him?**

**Metro Man's alive? Megamind doesn't know how to handle the information, the hero made a mockery of his life- and now he'd lost Roxanne. And his best friend still hadnt come home. Now Titan was destroying the city. His city. **

**And there was nothing he could do.**


	16. Unlovable

**SORRY for the wait! It's extra long for you- enjoy~**

* * *

_"Am I so unlovable? Is my skin untouchable? Do I remind you of a part of you that you don't like? _

_Are my lips unkissable? Are my eyes unlookable? Is my sex undoable? Am I unlovable? _

_Are my words unlistenable? Are my hands untouchable? Am I undesirable? Am I unlovable?"-Darren Hayes Unlovable_

* * *

Chapter 16: Unlovable

* * *

Roxanne was soaked through to her bones when she got home. Her doorman Carlos asked if she was okay, and she didn't have the energy to speak. She only nodded her head numbly and continued past him to the elevator, her arms wrapped tight around her chilled body.

Bernard was Megamind. Megamind was Bernard. He'd tricked her, spent time with her, loved her. She decided she wasn't angry because it was him. She was pissed off because he wasn't him. She was finally getting over not being able to help him, not being able to love him. And then- what? What exactly happened? He changed his mind?

No, he said- what was it... "I was afraid. I didn't want you to leave me because of who- what I am". He was afraid that she was going to realize that he was different? What. The. Hell. If she gave two cents about his blue skin, and big head, and criminal background she wouldn't have offered her body to him months ago.

She opened the door to her apartment kicking off her ruined shoes, and nearly ripping her soggy purple dress from her body, she screamed out her frustration and headed for her shower.

While the hot water ate away the pain of the evening Roxanne couldn't stop from thinking about him. He'd lied to her, hurt her, made her easily start to fall in love with him- no with Bernard- god BERNARD. Of all people. She had suspected that Bernard was acting strangely when she'd met him back at the Museum. That must have been the real Bernard. He'd had no interest in her. Because she wasn't his type.

Then she figured that he changed his mind towards her a day or so after, when she called him. He showed up pretty quickly so she assumed that Megamind had used his watch-thingy to give the illusion that he was Bernard. In order to prevent her from figuring out what he was up to.

Turning off the faucets she climbed out of the shower and toweled off, not feeling like a night gown tonight, she pulled on a robe and headed into her bedroom.

It makes sense that he'd purposefully mess up the photos that she had taken, and he probably thought she'd never remember any of the actual schemes or layouts. He hadn't counted on her amazing near photographic memory.

Roxanne's face flushed suddenly at a memory from a few evenings ago. He'd- he'd done _that_ to her as Bernard as well. Oh god and she had foolishly called out his name! No wonder 'Bernard' didn't seemed all that fazed.

She threw a pillow off of her bed angrily. Punching another pillow. She laid down and stared at her ceiling wanting to get up and get a drink. A stiff and straight one. Rum would help, and maybe aid in her sleep.

Grunting in annoyance she got out of bed to get herself a drink, strong vodka. She poured herself a half of a glass and tipped it back drinking quickly, delighting in the burn and terrible taste. She gasped and refilled her glass again.

What should she do now? She'd wanted- planned- really to go all the way with 'Bernard' tonight. So much for plans. He'd lied. Tricked her. That was worse than evil.

She stood numbly glancing down at her empty glass trying to chip away at his face as she told him that he was a murderer. She'd already decided to accept who and what he was. Hoping against hope that it wasn't too late to try and change him for the better. She'd said as much.

And he turned her away. Threw her away like a dirty cloth that couldn't be saved. And then he tried to pick her up again. Tried and succeeded in making her love him again, choosing to be something he wasn't. And why? For what? To be 'normal'? Was that the only reason?

No she supposed not, if people saw them walking arm in arm like love birds on the street, there would be a lynching. Probably for both of them. She was suppose to have been Metro Man's girl, not Megamind's whore. No one would understand them. Why would they give the villain a chance?

Did he do it for her? Doubtful, that would be mighty unselfish. But she couldn't overlook the possibility. If he did disguise himself so they could date publicly and be unharmed, then she had said some terrible things to him.

Roxanne placed the glass in the sink and put the bottle of vodka away. She walked back to her room and sat on her bed, feet half dangling.

Dammit all if she wasn't still completely head over ears in love with Megamind, even after all of this. Even after him pretending to be 'Bernard'. She'd told him that he was a murderer. She'd said horrible things to him. But she was angry with him. She still was.

But anger would subside, and she knew as soon as it did she would be faced with the cruel words she had shouted at him. She would have nothing left but to accept the reality.

She still loved Megamind.

Even after everything that had transpired between them. She loved him. Her heart ached when she accused him of killing Bernard, seeing the look of anguish wash over his whole being when she'd said it, made her own body physically hurt.

She wanted him to hurt, for hurting her. She wanted him to suffer, but she knew that she couldn't let him. Tomorrow or the next day she would try to find him.

Love can be a pain in the ass sometimes she thought as she closed her eyes and let the darkness consume her mind.

* * *

"Roxanne? Roxanne. Wake up Roxanne."

Someone was shaking her awake, she lifted a hand to hide her eyes from the blinding white light that threatened to rip her eyes apart. Too much vodka. She wanted to roll over and sleep, but a small hand sliding into her own brought her eyes to crack open and try to focus on who it was.

"Roxanne?" Bright green eyes of a familiar blue child starred down into hers. She rubbed her eyes awake and sat up slowly.

"Syx." she said finding it hard to swallow. The boy let go of her hand and walked to a table where there was a pitcher and a cup, he filled it with water and handed it to her.

"Thanks." she said after drinking the whole cup.

"'It's okay. So how are you? Its been a while. I wasn't sure if I was going to see you ever again." he sat down carefully next to her.

"How is your arm?" she asked noting the arm he had pushed behind his body. Syx glanced up and looked at her as if he was thinking.

"Its healing. Slower each time, but still healing." he replied slowly tiredly.

"I'm sorry." she sighed wanting to change the subject to help him feel more comfortable, but how did you comfort a child who was being treated like a lab rat? She couldnt save him, she wasnt really even there.

"Its not your fault, please don't worry about it." he smiled then, "I'm just glad to see you."

"Me too. I missed you."

"I as well, tell me how the 'other me' is doing." Syx asked.

Roxanne's brows lifted but she decided to tell him, and they began to discuss in not such a great length about what had happened with her, Megamind, and Bernard. Thought she chose to leave the sexual stuff out, he was only a child after all.

"I see. Then I am a fool." Syx concluded.

"Yes. Well. I'm going to forgive you, even though it still hurts. I'm in love with him. I cant stop thinking about what I said and the face he made. Even if he hurt me, what I said was out of line. I should apologize to him. But I'm still angry so he'll have to wait a day or two." she smiled when Syx's eyebrow raised in question so just like the blue man she loved. "Its his punishment. It seems cruel?" she asked looking at his expression.

"Maybe not. I don't understand why he'd trick you. You said that you were falling for him before that. I'm not an expert on the ways of love or anything, but I've been able to read books on philosophy. So I sort of understand love..." he looked contemplative and he stroked his small chin.

"Don't worry about it, no one understands love." She grinned at him.

"This may be out of the... blue... but if you love him, would you have children with him?" those bright green eyes that could never belong to any human focused their gaze on her. Roxanne stiffened and tried to think logically, her face coloring slowly.

Roxanne thought on this before answering him, 'Um- well.. it would be a little down the road, I think. But if we end up together for good...I wouldn't mind. But I'm not sure if it's possible- there are so many similarities between our species, it may be possible...' She wasn't sure, she hadn't thought about children, though she probably should have. The few times they'd been together they didn't have a condom and no child had resulted. Her menses had come and went, at the time she was relieved but a tiny part of her was saddened by it. Looking up at Syx, she could imagine a little blue boy...with green eyes like-

"Do you want to have his-my-child? Wouldn't you be sickened by it? Having a blue thing that will probably look like I do?" her answer seemed to matter a great deal to him as his face was serious, guarded and waiting for her.

"How can you say that? There's noting wrong with you!"

"You're not answering."

Roxanne looks away blushing harder, then mumbles, "Of course. I've thought about it a lot. Recently, in fact. I'm not sure what to do. I can't get Megs to- like I said we argued and I said some hurtful things. Your a real jerk later in life, Syx. Just so you know. Even if you are a sweetheart right now. Life isn't- probably isn't going to be kind to you." she whispered looking down sadly.

Seeing her sad seemed to bother him a great deal, he shifted uncomfortably not sure how to react if she started to cry. Walking up to her he lifted her chin up so that he could look into her eyes.

"But I do get outside. That's a plus."

"Yes. It is." Roxanne smiled. Then she unexpectedly pulled Syx to her. The child went rigid and after a moment relaxed slightly his arms wrapping around her shoulders.

"But I'm stupid, people wise, huh? I see. Too bad I can't do anything to help you about the 'future' thing. In this place it's slightly different." he admitted.

"What do you mean?" She pulled back and looked at him.

"If it were the same universe perhaps I could remember you and try to avoid being so stupid, but it's not how the universe works. There are multiple realities. In one you might be a man, and I a woman. Or perhaps Metro Man and I could have been brothers. There are infinite possibilities." he paused to look around the white room. "I may never leave from here. But it's nice to talk to you. Refreshing to have a real person to interact with intelligently, instead of question and answer time with those dumb doctors and scientists."

"Yeah, but it's all a dream for me, even if you and I are real. I feel so helpless that I can't get you out of this place, Syx."

"Don't be. Its not your fault. You've shown me that not everyone is evil in the universe. Its a good thing to know. I've been thinking about the dreams. I may have a real answer for you, besides 'mutual dreaming'." Roxanne waited for him to continue. "well maybe I should show you."

Syx stood walking away from the bed and glanced at her concentrating hard. Roxanne didn't know what he was doing at first and then she felt it, something was happening, she looked around her, she was levitating off of the bed. Slowly up, she was sitting in the air! And then back down gently, to rest on his bed once again. She starred at the blue child before her wide eyed. He seemed to be having a small headache, his small hands rubbing his temples.

"I can read minds too... but don't worry I haven't invaded your privacy. My assumption about the me in your world is that I'm psychic. Somehow I can connect with you. And you said you saw me as a child before, but not here? It's likely it's the same for me in your world. Do you believe in the string of fate?"

"The what?"

"The red string of fate, its also known as the string of souls? It's just a fairy tale of sorts here, but it makes sense, especially in your case. The invisible red string," Syx said pointing to a finger on his hand, "connects us to the person whom we are meant to be with. Distance, time, universe- nothing matters to the string. Once a baby is born, they have many strings connecting them to family and future friends but only one red one and it is connected directly to the other half of the baby's soul. My guess is that you and I share the same soul Roxanne. We are meant to be. As what I'm not sure. But the fact that he and I can communicate feelings and emotions with you through these dreams is proof of that. There is just is no actual 'scientific' reasoning for it. And if we add that I am heavily psychic and also a telepath in this dimension, its highly probable that he's got some of that as well. Our race is the same, even if our dimensions are partially skewed. He'd have to have some of the powers that I do, there's no getting around it."

"I've never heard him mention it before though." Roxanne rubbed her arms absentmindedly thinking back. No way could Megamind read 'minds' – he'd have probably beaten Metro Man a long time ago if that were the case, and he would've been able to tell that she felt things for him earlier on as well. Maybe it worked best when he wasn't _thinking_ about it? The dreams were a perfect place for psychic powers to stretch out, and maybe that's what they did. Stretched to the length of this invisible red rope, searching and looking for something...

"I think so too, oh! Sorry, I just said I didn't read your mind, and I did I just got excited.. I don't mean to interrupt you. A thought is a terrible thing to waste." He smiled sheepishly.

"I think you mean, 'a mind is a terrible thing to waste'." Roxanne smiled at him, he really was just like Megamind.

"Well, they both are really." his hid his arms behind his back, and then walked back over to her.

"If there is a string of fate, then this is probably how we are able to communicate through my dreams too, I mean- how could I talk to you in another dimension?" she asked.

"That's the string of fate partly, the other part is because I'm who I am. My psychic powers are strong, and if the string of fate is searching for the other half of it's soul using the other me's powers, well it'd make sense that we would clash. You kind of got caught in the middle. Since technically the string is ours, somehow I must have reached out further than I thought. So then, each dimension must be connected. Who's to say how many there are. Ours must be the most powerful along 'psychically', because I've never done this before and neither have you. So it's all the explanation I can come up with." his child's hand was resting on his small chin thinking again in a familiar pose and Roxanne laughed a bit causing him to glance up curious at her sudden outburst.

"Sorry, guess it was my turn to interrupt you. It's just that you look so much like him. But you seem smarter somehow. No, not smarter- perhaps more well rounded." she reached out and touched the boy's chin gently and she could feel him fight to stand still. "You'll get a very handsome and definitive chin later in life you know. It will drive the girls mad."

"Heh," he wasn't sure what to say to that, it was the first time anyone had given him a compliment. He glanced away from the pretty older woman, studying the mattress intently.

"I hate for such a smart and brave boy to be trapped behind these walls. You make sure you find me when you get free of this place, Syx. I may not know you, I may even fear you a little at first- but please find me. I'm sure I'll need you as much as you'll need me in this world." She pulled him to her in an embrace again and it took Syx's breath away, two hugs in one day after a lifetime it seemed of no contact no 'human'-alien? Interaction.

His second hug.

"I-I promise Roxanne." he said squeezing her slightly around the waist.

"Don't forget, its Roxanne Ritchi. Roxanne Ritchi. I cant be much different, well I'll probably be your age." she laughed and tapped his nose playfully.

"I wish you didn't have to wake up. Its selfish but, if I could keep you here forever I would."

"When talking to you its hard to forget that you're just a child. You may seem smart, but that doesn't make up for the lack of love these people are not giving you."

"I'm sure you'll rectify that when I get out of here. I will find you Roxanne, even if I have to search for you for the rest of my life. We can save each other, I promise." he stepped away from her. She looked confused for a moment.

"What are you-?"

"Its time for you to go. I'll miss you." he waved and Roxanne could feel the room getting darker.

"But- SYX!" she feebly attempted to reach for the child to try and bring him with her, but he smiled sadly and backed away from her further into the darkness.

* * *

Minion had returned to Evil Lair shortly after the fight he had had with Megamind. He was still mad but he knew that his friend was just confused, and deeply in love with Roxanne. Ever since he'd first seen her in high school he had tried to hide it but almost every one of his 'plans' had involved Miss Ritchi.

He wanted to be happy for his friends love, but he knew that it wouldn't work out not if they were going to be 'evil'. Megamind would have to stop terrorizing the city, he'd have to give up being evil overlord. And Minion wasn't sure if that was what he wanted.

Sure it was fun for the two of them these past ten or so years. But after a while the routine did get rather boring. Watching his friend's heart crumble every time had a date in the past with another man, and seeing how he'd make an excuse to kidnap her- interrupting many of her dates, just so he could keep them away, if only for a few minutes before Metro Man would come crashing in to save the day.

Minion sighed and began to order Brainbots around, it was time to finish the Black Mamba, and then he was going to find a hotel somewhere to hole up. He figured he could use the spare disguise generator.

And then tomorrow he would make up with his friend. He would tell him that he supported his decision, even if it wasn't good for him in the long run. Some times it was best to make mistakes every now and then.

But hadn't Roxanne originally wanted to be with him? Minion briefly remembered what she had said the day he came home early and discovered the sassy reporter hair messy, and her naked wrapped in Megamind's sheets.

But if that were the case, why was his friend disguising himself? Had Miss Ritchi changed her mind? Well whatever happened between them Minion would be supportive.

The were best friends after all.

* * *

Hal Stuart knew that it was wrong. He knew stealing and hurting people wasn't right, but who cared? Honestly he was sick and tired of everyone ignoring him. After flying around for a few minutes he had decided to find Roxanne. To apologies to her and tell her that he didn't mean to be so harsh, he was just a bit high strung lately.

What with Space Dad down his throat constantly about 'Metro Man this' and 'Metro Man that', how could he be himself if he was suppose to mimic _everything_ that Metro Man did?

Finally he'd seen her in a restaurant, she was- she was having dinner, with another guy! It would explain why she was dressed so nicely. He watched as they smiled and chatted for a few minutes, not being able to take anymore he flew up angrily. Hitting his head on a lamp post but not feeling anything really.

'Screw this! Forget Space Dad.' He didn't like him much anyway. He flew around and saw a familiar bike, it was red and owned by the dorky cameraman of Jenna Keros. Heh, he hated that guy.

Hal swooped down and lifted the bike ripping the chain easily off of it. 'Oops, not ride for you to work anymore. Jerk.' He then spotted the Metro City Bank. He'd always wanted to be rich. Flying down he smashed into the ceiling of the building, ripping through metal bars, he found a vault and laughing he punched a hole through the thick metal as if it were a wafer.

He then grabbed six bags of cash, checking to make sure they were full to the brim. Laughing he flew up out of the building and headed to his apartment. Dropping the stuff off he decided that this was awesome! Who wanted to work at being 'Mr. Perfect' anyway? He could just be himself and have whatever he wanted.

And why fight Megamind any way? They guy seemed to have the right idea about this, and now that he had super powers no one could touch him! What if he teamed up with Megamind? That would be so cool, he could be the leader because-obviously- strength and flying and stuff was so much cooler than a brain. But oh yeah- he could, like get Megamind to build him some cool weapons! They could use the city like a playground with super-soakers- that shoot nukes!

And who cares if he killed anyone? He didn't know them personally so it's not like it would affect him in the least. Would he care if some old lady that made too much noise died? Nah, she was old anyway right? What about a baby? No not really- they cried and pooed and stuff, so no loss there. Anyone else to possibly care about?

Roxanne- he should kill her first. If anyone deserved to die, it was her.

But first, some video games.

* * *

Megamind had decided. It was over, he'd stop trying to get Roxanne. She obviously would never love him again. He'd botched any chance he may have had with her. Why did he always over think everything?

He decided to ready for the only thing he had left in his miserable life- the battle with Titan. It was in the morning. He had his Brainbots dress him in the Black Mamba. Trying not to think of Minion.

He'd be fine, he would come home right? He had never stayed away this long. Honestly he had never gone away from Megamind's side for longer than hours, unless he was in prison.

Megamind shook his head, don't think of it. Focus on getting pumped up for the battle. Titan is new so he'll make mistakes obviously. But in order to get the most out of the battle he would prepare fireworks, a grand idea to go along with the giant robot.

That's showmanship. He couldn't let the public down. They deserved nothing less from their Evil Overlord. He goaded up to the air, yelling for Titan to be ready for his evil plans.

And tried to ignore the gripping pain that ached his heart.

* * *

"Where is he?" Megamind screamed to no one in particular. Looking around at the now crowd-less Metro Office he sighed heavily. Titan knew that he was suppose to fight him today right? Could the man be that stupid- really?

Megamind thought for a moment. He wouldn't put it past him. Perhaps he was busy eating some food, or what-? He'd been certain to make sure that 'Space Dad' had ground this date into the ginger-haired idiots head. So where is he?

"Ugh, this is embarrassing!" He stood up in his robot and stomped off kicking trash cans angrily. Of all the things to go wrong with his life- he really couldn't have anything for himself could he?

He'd lost his arch rival.

He'd lost his best friend.

He'd lost his girlfriend.

And now he'd lost even his new creation.

Megamind stomped over several streets and walked up the freeway to Hal's hole-in-the-wall apartment. Literally. And once arriving he angrily punched his robots fist into the small hole already in the wall.

"Megamind! Just the guy I wanted to see! And there is a door here, by the way." And there he was, in his super suit slouched on his grubby couch, his fingers mindlessly punching away at a video game controller.

"Where were you? I waited all day!" He argued feebly.

"That's nice, I forgot sorry, and could you just like, shut up for a second and move I'm trying to beat this level." Titan said leaning from side to side easily seeing past Megamind's small stature.

"I WAITED ALL DAY!" he screamed standing in front of Titan's TV holding his cape up to block his view.

"X-Ray vision- remember?" Titan said and his eyes glowed green, seeing through Megamind's body and into the television, it wasn't working as well as he'd hoped though, he was having a hard time focusing on seeing the game and not seeing through the TV.

"GUH!" Megamind turned and saw in the left corner of the studio apartment, there was piles of money, games, gold, and a shiny new red bike. "Where did you get all this stuff?"

"OH, it doesn't belong to me." Titan whispered into Megamind's ear, after giving up on his game.

"You, STOLE it? No, no, no! You cant do that, you're the hero!" He turned to glare up at Titan.

"Yeah but being a hero is BORING! Its work, work, work- and for what? I don't get anything. I only agreed to take the gig because I thought it would win me Roxanne." He said holding up the magazine so it appeared that Megamind's head was on the hero body holding Roxanne.

"Roxanne Ritchi? She was the woman you liked?"

"Of course Roxanne Ritchi!" he said and roasted the magazine, "But last night I saw her having dinner with some intellectual dweeb, I mean who needs all that noise- right?" he sighed frustrated, "That why I figured, we could team up."

"Team up? Wait, what- you-" Megamind was speechless. It seemed another one of his plans were going down the drain- and fast.

"Yeah, check it out I even made us new costumes! Your like smart right? So you'd have like a green suit and some brain on your chest, and I'm the cool guy so I'd have two tanks sword fighting-"

"No-All your gifts and you squander them! For your own personal gain!" _look who's talking_ his mind shouted at him, and he bitch slapped it so he could think clearly.

"Yes!" Titan said touching is nose and pointing to Megamind. As if he was congratulating him for figuring out how awesome he was.

"No, no no! I'm the bad guy, I do the bad stuff and you come and get me! That's why I created you." he pointed a finger at him.

"What are you talking about your nuts- Space Dad told me-"

"Look I'm your Space Dad!" he said twisting his watch and turning into the big-haired purple suited glowing figure of his 'father' "you should be more like Metro Man"

"Wh-AH!" Titan screamed.

"Don't like that? Well there's more!" he revealed that he was also the dweeb that was dating Roxanne, and he made asinine smooching faces to piss Titan off. Oh he was going to get his battle one way or the other. If it meant pissing the 'hero' off- par for the course.

Titan screamed and launched himself at the robot, trying to smash his way to Megamind. Who was knocked back into a building.

They fought for only a few minutes before Titian had Megamind in his grasp. Relieved that he'd finally gotten his battle, Megamind instructed him to take him to jail. Only Titan had a mind- abet a small one- of his own and he wanted revenge for everything including Space Step-Mom.

In a panic Megamind pushed the eject button, which ripped the Black Mamba from him and shot him out of his robots butt. He called for his Brainbots, who plucked him from the sky narrowly missing a bus. Titan would not be thwarted and was hot on his trail.

He screamed at him for a 'time out' But Titan ignored his pleas and plunged head on. Megamind had no choice but to call for the Brainbots to bring in the secret weapon. A giant ball of copper.

"HA!" he gloated walking up to the ball, daring Titan to escape it.

Which he did.

What? That's impossible- Metro Man's weakness is copper and he'd died because of it, how did Titan escape so easily?

"STOP COMPARING ME TO METRO MAN!" he picked up the giant copper ball and hurled it at Megamind who ran Indianan Jones style away from it and barley escaped diving into a subway station below.

Looking back at the stairs he saw rubble come down and he covered his head as best he could, hearing the screams from the citizens of Metrocity from above. They were crying in fear of his creation. Normally he'd be thrilled, but this isn't what he wanted. No one was suppose to get hurt.

What should he do? Titan really had no weakness.

Roxanne! She would know.

He glanced around, and noticed there were several people starring at him, he ignored them as best he could and ran towards the other end of the subway. He could run along the tracks, as long as there was no train coming... he looked at the time _sche-gule._

"That wont matter, mister."

Hearing a voice Megamind looked down into the eyes of a red-headed teenager. Her hair had no doubt been dyed, no normal girl could have hair the color of the deep russet and bright red that she did and be human. Her ensemble consisted of jean capri's, and a blue collar t-shirt. It contrasted her bright red hair, almost as if she'd chosen the shirt for that specific purpose.

"Are you talking to me?" he asked to make sure.

"There's no one behind you, so I'm obviously talking to you. I said it won't matter to check the times, the station's been closed, it was just announced that some new bad guy is reeking havoc on the City."

The girl tugged at her shoulder length red hair absentmindedly.

"Yes, well. Thanks?" he was unnerved somewhat, people didn't talk to him, did she know who he was? Was she sane?

"Sure, c'ya later Megamind." He wasn't sure if she was answering his thanking her or to the question he'd asked in his mind silently- could she read minds? She just smiled, waved and turned to head over to a small group of what he assumed were her friends.

Megamind turned back to the map, he could make it to Roxanne's in fifteen minutes if he got a brain bot to fly him- but he may be spotted. He could just run it and make it there in twenty if he didn't stop to catch his breath. He looked down. 'And in these shoes?'

He sighed and took a breath before jumping down along the tracks, running at full force.

He never saw the small crowd of teenagers watching him go.

* * *

Carlos Rivera had been working as a doorman for about six years now, and he had to say it wasn't a very exiting job, but the pay was well enough, and he could get a discount on his apartment. He was only a few years away from completing his doctorate, and then it was on to bigger and better things. He was a fairly laid back kind of guy, and chatted with everyone, he knew most of the people in the building. And a fairly most of them he knew there story too. Life story that is. You become an observer of sorts when working as a door man.

For example, Roxanne Ritchi, famous news reporter and favorite kidnappee of Megamind lived here at his apartment complex. Normally he didn't pry into her life. The poor woman, here information was practically slabbed over the tabloids as it was. And she didn't need a nosy doorman prying into her life any further.

But as a doorman, one would notice things from time to time that seemed out of place. Like for instance sometimes he'd be watching the streets like on a normal day, and he'd see most recently people run into _nothing, _it was as if there was some invisible force in the way, and they couldn't get through it.

He began to assume it was a tear in the space time continuum. But one night in particular, he'd noticed a rather large black vehicle just 'appear' without having been driven into the place right where he suspected the continuum to be, after starring for several seconds a man would get out of the car and head over to his apartment complex, and he'd push the button on the clear glass door and ask for admittance to see Roxanne Ritchi.

He'd let him up every time, and could see the woman was clearly dating the man, but after a while he was beginning to get suspicious. The car would appear and disappear with the man or without him sometimes, and Carlos figured he was going insane, he'd tried to talk to one other doorman on duty as they were changing shifts about it, but he shrugged it off and told Carlos to go home and get some sleep.

Last night was strange as well, Roxanne had arrived _walking_ in the rain, in her brand new dress. A beautiful purple- a color she hardly ever wore. It was ruined he was sure, and she looked like she'd been _crying _something else he'd never associate with her.

It had been one of the only time's he had asked after her health. "Miss Ritchi, are you alright?"

She had looked up at him as she came through the door, as if she had just noticed where she was, her arms wrapped around her protectively, she looked like a drowned rat, a lovely rat, but just the same. All she did was nod her head yes to him before stepping onto the elevator to take her to her apartment.

He assumed that it was probably the man she had been seeing. He sighed. Of all the people, some jerk would leave her? But maybe she left him? No, that wouldn't make sense would it? Why would she look so lost if she was the one to end the relationship.

He could remember thinking hard on the matter for several minutes before looking up and straight into the face of Megamind. Not actually in his face, but he was there. Outside in the rain. Looking into the apartment complex as if he wanted to come inside.

Carlos was going to reach for the panic button, but before he did he saw just where Megamind was looking. Up. Not at him. Not really looking at all, but he seemed to be in thought. Carlos stood by the desk dumbly waiting for the villain's next move.

It never came and after a few long minutes, the man-alien? Turned and walked away.

Well, that was strange. What in the world was Megamind doing here at Roxanne's apartment? He didn't even know the guy knew where she lived.

Carlos thought back to it, and he thought he would never see a stranger sight.

Which happened to be the exact moment that a certain leather clad Blue skinned big headed alien approached the door at lightning speed, he pressed the button on the outside to talk to him.

"Carlos- let me in! I need to speak to Roxanne." the alien said gasping for air as if he'd ran a mile-a-thon.

And then it hit him. It was a radical and fantastical idea, if it were true it would be just strange, but he supposed not at all surprising. Women were attracted to power, good or evil. Roxanne had been dating Megamind. Did she know it was him? She had to have obviously. Or maybe the night she'd come home walking in the rain with the face of one who'd been wandering in a foggy darkness was the night that she learned the truth?

"No way, 'evil overlord'." Carlos crossed his arms. The last thing he wanted to do was let the guy who'd made Roxanne Ritchi cry come into her apartment.

"I didn't want to have to do this." Megamind said even as he was typing on the small keypad outside connected to the glass doors.

"What are you-" the door opened after an annoying beep went off, and Megamind stormed in.

"STOP! You can't go up there Megamind, she doesn't want to see you!" Carlos blocked the door to the elevator, what was he doing? Standing up to the alien, he looked down. Huh, even with the tall boots the guy seemed to be short for a man. He'd never noticed before. Probably because he was always presenting himself in a showy manner. Over compensation? Looking at the guy's angry face he decided that it was probably not the right answer.

"Please, Carlos move or I will be forced to-"

"Do whatever you want, I'm not going anywhere. I can't believe you made Roxanne cry!" he yelled angrily at him.

Megamind's eyes widened at this. She had cried then, that night? For him? Or For her? He stored the information for further inspection later, and sighing he apologized to Carlos, quickly pulling out his DE-GUN and de-hydrating the doorman.

"Sorry again, but I need to speak with her." he jumped into the elevator and punched int the number to the floor where Roxanne's apartment was located.

* * *

Roxanne was relaxing on her sofa when there was an urgent ring at her doorbell, she grunted in annoyance for the interruption of her one day off. And sighing she stood up and went to the door to see who it was.

Megamind.

What was he doing here? She cracked open the door, lock still in place and didn't even look at him, but spoke from the other side of the door.

"What.. What do you want?" she asked.

"Roxanne, I need your help- Titan's turned evil!" he gasped out.

Well. That figure.

"Congratulations, another one of your genius plans backfired." she paused for a moment, "And why did my doorman let you up?" Carlos would have never-

She saw a small blue cube being held up to her face. Oh.

"OH! Carlos! You-" she attempted to close the door- how rude to just de-hydrate her doorman!

"No! Roxanne wait, I need your help please..." he sounded desperate.

"Why do you need my help?"

"Because you're the smartest person I know." he admitted sadly. And silently 'the only person I know.'

Complements will get you everywhere, she opened the door for him, "Alright- but you cant hide here."

"Why didn't the copper work! It was perfect it should've worked!" He muttered to himself tearing down pieces of paper from her ceiling. She rather enjoyed the decorative effect that the papers had on her apartment, and she really hadn't wanted to take them down.

"You're not making any sense, copper? What are you talking about?"

"Without a weakness he'll destroy the city."

"How can I help?"

"We need clues, something- anything. Do you know if Metro Man had a hideout?"

"A what?"

"A cave, a hideout, a solitary fortress of some kind?"

"Yes! I do know of one. Lets go!" not stopping to remove her pink slippers and put her shoes on she grabbed the keys to the news van which she was grateful now that she'd kept from last night instead of giving it to her temporary replacement camera man. They rushed out of her apartment.

* * *

How does she know where Metro man lives? He thought to himself on the way there. She's a reporter and very nosy- she did find his Lair after all. So it makes sense that she'd find Metro Man's as well right?

"You made him, cant you- unmake him?"

"I can, but I lost my defuser gun when I misplaced the invisible car- the night you dumped me...alone...in the rain... did you ever look back?" he asked and for a moment saw a flicker of something-

"No!" she shouted.

Suddenly his body was thrown forward as she unexpectedly quick stopped. Damn, he should have warn his seat belt.

"OH! My giant blue head!" he held his aching face in his hands as he got out of the car.

"So, this is it? This is where he hid it after all these years? My old _school_ house."

They walked up to the door, and opening it he saw a long corridor leading down. They followed it until it turned into a hallway, and after reaching the end he moved forward to open it.

"Megamind, I think an apology is in order for the other night." Roxanne said from behind him.

Megamind didn't want to think about that right now. He replied, "That would be nice, but make it quick."

Roxanne groaned in frustration.

He opened the door, and there before him was a shrine of Metro Man. After a few moments of glorifying over how cool it all was, and an awkward moment between him and Roxanne over Metro Man's cape- she noticed something and pointed it out.

"Look, this cup has ice in it."

"Yes, that's what happens when water gets cold."

"No, I mean don't you find it odd that the ice hasn't melted yet?"

"One of life's great mysteries."

Suddenly there was a noise behind them, hearing it they both turned simultaneously, and there before them

was Metro Man.

"You're alive!" Roxanne's eyes were wide, but no where near as wide as Megamind's

"You're...alive. But I saw you, I'd killed you..." he looked into the face of his rival and the man seemed guilty. So he sat them both down and told them that he wanted to learn and be known for his music, not his super powers.

Roxanne was angry, but no where near as angry as Megamind was.

He waited only moments for her to finish her tantrum before opening up his own can of whoop-ass on the former 'hero'.

"How could you do this? TO ME! Am I really so insignificant to you? All these years in your shadow, and you cannot even give me a proper farewell! You don't think of anyone else but yourself do you? I wish I really had killed you, it would be a lot better than seeing you like this! And why-" Roxanne tried to put her hand on his shoulder but he shrugged her off stepping in closer to the former 'hero'. "Why is it that it is always you who is the _bane_ of my existence? Why do you get to go off and do whatever it is you will? How is it that your life 'dead' is a better existence than mine, who is alive? But perhaps I've been dead far longer than you, and just never knew it. Why do I have nothing to show for any of my life but sorrow?" He got quiet then, and looked off into a place only he'd ever seen away from Metro Man's guilt streaked face.

"Why am I so...unlovable?" he whispered. His hands moving to his chest grasping his torn spandex, clutching at his heart.

Roxanne stared at Wayne, who was also surprised to hear the ever confident sounding Megamind speak thus. He really had tried to help him, and in his own way he thought he was doing right by them. Now he could see what a terrible mistake it had all been. He had just made things worse.

"The city, is in ruins because of YOU just as much as it is because of ME, if you'd have done things differently I wouldn't have felt so- so-trapped." _alone_.

"We need your help." Roxanne said.

"I'm sorry it happened this way you guys, really but. I can't. I'm done. You know little buddy, theirs a yin for every yang. If there is evil, good will rise up against it. It's taken me a long time to find my calling, now it's time you find yours."

Megamind looked into the 'hero's' face and scoffed. "I wish you had died...I'm no hero." he whispered and pulled from his formal rivals grasp, walking out of the shrine. Roxanne followed behind him.

He finally heard her calling him once they were out in the open air.

"gs.. Megamind..."

He kept ignoring her and just started to walk.

"BUBSY."

He stopped dead. What had she just said?

"I know you. I know you can do this. Lets go back to Evil Lair, get some ray guns hold him side ways and just go all gangsta on him." she motioned with her hands to get him into the mood.

"We cant."

"Well why not?"

"Don't you get it? I'm EVIL, the bad guy. I _DON'T_ save the day. I _DON'T_ fly off into the sunset. And I _DON'T_ get the girl. I'm going home."

She watched him drop Metro Man's white cape to the ground.

"But you already have me." She said to his retreating back. Some how she was going to have to show him that he was the hero. He was perfect hero material. He was just so used to everyone around him treating him like an outcast based on his appearance.

* * *

**I wanted to leave it on a more exciting note than this but it's a lot longer than usual, so hope you are enjoying so far! Comments make me happy!**

**So, now you know about the dreams. That's what Syx thought was happening anyway. And sense Megs doesn't know about all this- since he forced himself to stay away all that night, he never go to overhear the conversation. So he'll have to hear it from Roxanne.**

**Metro Man is ALIVE! WTF... drama from the movie even.  
**

**Roxanne tries to tell Megamind that she's forgiven him. But he wont give her a chance to talk! WTF. STFU MEGS!**

******UP NEXT: ** Titan kidnaps Roxanne, and does something terrible! Can Megamind save her before it's too late? 

**Please comment to let me know how you are feeling so far!**


	17. Hero

_Ladies and gentlemen listen up please  
I don't want to be your hero  
No, I am not open parts of me are broken  
Do yourself a favor  
Save yourself  
Don't pick me find someone else  
Why'd you want to bother find yourself another- Hero Darren Hayes_

* * *

Chapter 17: Hero

* * *

Roxanne considered running after Megamind, but she knew that no matter what she said he wouldn't listen to her. He had to decide for himself that he was the hero. That he could get her, already had her all along. If he only wanted to accept it.

Even knowing that didn't help her one bit. What was she going to do? Maybe she could go to Hal and talk him out of it. Perhaps he'd listen to reason from her. They were co-workers once upon a time. Heh, her job. That seemed so far away now. Everything had changed so drastically in the last few months. This was the worst dilemma the City had ever faced.

The worst crisis that she herself had ever faced. Damn if she was going to be beat. Maybe she could get Hal to stop. And if she could then she'd try to get Megamind some help. Would he talk to someone? Sure he was smart, but for a smart person he was really acting stupid. If only someone had been nicer to him, or shown him a small amount of kindness growing up.

She remembered Syx. Sitting on his bed in the small white room. Wearing a white jumper compared to the orange ones she'd seen Megamind in. His small hand holding hers. The way he'd been so surprised when she hugged him. Such a small thing to her, was like a life support for the child.

Had Megamind been in a lab? Was he treated like Syx? She hadn't bothered to look at his arms when she'd had the chance. Were there scars on him like there were on Syx? If his life as a child had been like Syx, then Roxanne knew that he would be hurt.

He was so vulnerable to life itself. One thing that was so meaningless to someone, was a gold mine for the man. He could feel rich everyday if only he'd take that step and reach out to grab it. She also hadn't helped matters with her anger the other night...

Roxanne looked up. She had to push him. She couldn't give up. If he were to ever get out of this silly stubborn streak she was going to have to help. He was so afraid to reach out, probably thinking that he would be rejected again.

Not this time. Not ever again, Megamind. You're going to reach out and take the world, arms open wide.

She swore her life on it.

* * *

Megamind kept walking, even though he knew she was starring at him. He could feel her gaze wash over him like a warm bath. And for a moment he considered turning around and running full force into her arms, those arms that he knew would feel like rose petals against his smooth skin.

She might take him back. If he begged and pleaded, she may take pity on him. But for how long? How long before she woke up one day and realized- oh my god you're an alien? Probably not long at all. He would be able to go to Evil Lair and just sit there.

But what would the point be if Minion weren't there to comfort him with a double fudge brownie ice cream cake- with rainbow sprinkles? There would be no point. So he might as well go back to jail.

Megamind saw what he was looking for after half an hour of walking. The bus stop. He wasn't sure from this distance away from the city if the driver was even heading to the prison. But he was sure he could persuade him.

It was twenty minutes later when the bus stopped. Surprise surprise, it actually stopped. Wait a minute, it stopped? Megamind looked up at the bus doors. They opened with a loud whoosh noise, and there in the driver's seat was Minon.

"Hello, there handsome." he laughed with a wave.

"Minion! How'd you find me!" The sad blue alien stood up approaching the bus.

"GPS sir! Remember, your DE-Gun has the tracker inside of it still. After seeing you weren't in the Lair when I came home this afternoon, I just simply followed your signal. Glad I got to you, although I was wondering, Sir- why are you all the way out here?" Minion asked as Megamind climbed up the stairs of the bus.

"I found Metro Man's 'hideout.' Thanks to Ro- Miss Ritchi." Megamind looked away from his friend, in thought before turning back, "I'm sorry Minion. I never meant to tell you that I didn't need you. Without you my friend, my life would truly be meaningless, and empty. Can you forgive me?"

"Hm. I don't know. You do look rather pathetic right now Sir." Minion motioned as if he were contemplating the question before finally turning to Megamind, "Of course. I'm sorry too. I should've tried to understand your feelings more about Miss Ritchi. Where is she, by the way, Sir?"

A pained expression came over Megamind's face. "She found out that I was Bernard. You were right. She was angry- very angry." He said remembering the sting of her forceful slap. I've decided that we're too 'different' to be together. I'm evil. And she'll never be."

"You could stop being evil Sir. I was thinking about it for a while last night. We don't really have to be Evil anymore, if you don't want to be." Minion admitted as he started the bus and began to drive down the road.

"It's no use Minion, I'll never be anything but Bad. I don't know how to be." he admitted. Minion looked at him skeptically. _Lame excuse _was clearly written all over the fish's face.

"Anyway, I had to find her again after Titan turned on me- so I went to her and asked for her assistance in locating Metro Man's hideout, and she brought me here so we could look for clues. That's when we discovered that- Metro Man is still alive."

"WHAT?" his friend swerved nearly hitting a tree, but then righted the bus, and he glanced nervously at Megamind, "Did you say Metro Man's alive, Sir?"

"Yes, that he is Minion. I saw him, with my own eyes. Heard him with my own ears. He was alive. And his excuse was that he couldn't do it anymore. So rather than face me in an all out final battle- he faked his death. He's been guiltless, and living it up in his 'sanctuary' since it happened!" Megamind's fist connected with a the back of seat he was leaning on. He was quiet for a while when Minion interrupted his thoughts.

"So, he doesn't want to be a hero. And he's taken steps to ensure that he wont have to go through life doing something he doesn't want to do, regardless of what everyone else wants- expects- him to do?"

"Minion- I _cant _be the hero!" Megamind yelled.

"No Sir, it's not _cant_, it's you _wont_ be the hero." Megamind's eyes widened at this, Minion had never been so adamant before. "I know you are as tired as I am being without acceptance from everyone on this planet. I for one am ready to step into the light sir. You've kept yourself down in the darkness so long, and now we finally have a chance to jump into the world and actually _try_ to be something that we _want_ to be! Don't deny it! I still remember when you would boast over how awesome Metro Dude was flying in to save the day- _all the time _when we first started doing this. You were his biggest fan Sir. Even though you never noticed it."

"I was _METRO MAN'S BIGGEST FAN_?" He sounded outraged, but Minion wasn't fooled. He'd called the kettle black-er-white. And now the kettle was revolting. "How dare you! I am EVIL I do not envy big-chinned-brown-nosing-do-gooders!" He flopped back against the bus seat, arms crossed legs up on the seat in front of him in a pout.

"Sir, I have more than enough proof. Remember the time you modeled a cape to look just like Metro Man's first ever outfit? I had to show you similarities and remind you that evil didn't look so 'good' about fifty times before you changed the design!"

"HE COPIED _MY_ CAPE!" Megamind ground out.

"Yes, totally. He just wondered into our Lair at the time, and stole your blueprints! That's why he had the cape before you even drew your idea out, Sir!"

"Alright! So what? One time! ONCE! I really loved the look of that cape..." he didnt want to tell Minion that he actually had just been wearing the very mentioned cape, that would literally be putting his leather-baby-seal-boots in his mouth.

"Sir, couldn't we at least try to be good? You may like it more than being bad. You never know."

"You don't have to try to convince me Minion, my mind is made up. Just get us home."

Minion sighed"Yes Sir." He drove the remainder of the ride in silence.

Upon arriving at the Lair, Megamind greeted his Brainbots. Throwing a wrench for them to fetch, he flopped on his couch and asked Minion if he'd make him a cake.

"So, you're going to sit in front of the T.V. all day feeling sorry for yourself?" Minion mumbled, looking at the back of the villain's head.

"What was that Minion?" Megamind called.

"Noting Sir, I'll make the cake."

* * *

Titan laughed as he fired his laser vision over the entire City. Screw ' em anyway! He was tired of being treated as if he didn't exist. His boss, his family, even Megamind and now Roxanne!

Roxanne.

Should he go get her? That'd be interesting. Wasn't Megamind dating her, isn't that what he had said? The bastard, taking away his Roxanne. Though if she were going to date some freaky blue thing over him, he'd rather not have her.

"Hal!-"

What the-? He looked down, he could've sworn he'd heard her... scanning the area he spotted something pink, Roxanne.

He landed hard on the ground. What perfect timing, he was just thinking about the traitor.

"What is it?"

"Hal listen, I know you we've worked together for a long time-"

"You don't know me. When did you ever try to get to know me? We've worked together forever and you've never tried to get to know me socially- so what it's only now when I'm about to destroy the city that you show up? Well, I'm over you." he gestured to the air.

"I don't want to talk to Titan right now, I want to talk to the guy who's my cameraman, the guy who loves eating dip, and playing video games and loves being a nerd-"

"TOO LATE!" he yelled then reached out and grabbed her, she backed into the van, he plucked her up, by the arm lifting her to his face.

"So Roxanne, I hear you're getting _stuffed_ by Megamind. What's up with that- human men aren't good enough for you?"

Her eyes widened, and she squirmed trying to break his grasp. He laughed. "I'm powerful huh? Just like Metro Man used to be. In fact, I may be more powerful than him. You used to go out with him right? How about someone to compare him too?" his lips crushed over her's forcing her teeth apart so he could shove his tongue into her mouth.

He felt her gag, but he kept going, finally the woman he'd dreamed about for so many lonely nights right here in his arms. It was too bad that she didn't want him, he really could've rocked her world. He pushed her up against the van holding her arm at bay, while her other one hit uselessly at his muscled form.

Suddenly, he felt something sharp pierce his eye, it didn't hurt out right, but it stung like a bee. He pulled back from her face and cursed watching as she choked and gasped for breath.

"Little bitch." he tossed her to the ground several feet away from him and a painful crunch was heard followed by her scream. Wiping his eye and blinking a few times he made sure he could focus. Why were people so noisy lately. What was she screaming about?

He looked over at her briefly noting that something was wrong with her. She was holding her shoulder, tears falling from her eyes. Her left arm was hanging limply at her side, her lip's were turning a bruising purple and they were quivering as small noises of pain came from her mouth.

"Oops. Guess I forgot how fragile everyone is now compared to me. Too bad- I don't care." he walked up to her, she tried to stand and he laughed at her pathetic attempt to escape.

"Hal, please...please don't do this. I'm sorry I-" she began before he cut her off.

"SHUT UP! I told you my name is TIGHTEN!" His hand flew before he realized what he was doing, and suddenly Roxanne was thrown into a light post her back hitting the post with another crack, and an odd breath escaped her mouth. It was several moments before a terrified scream was ripped from her. If he had been two feet closer the smack would have probably knocked her head off of her body.

"Should we send your little blue boyfriend a message, huh Roxy?" Hal laughed pulling a camera from the van.

Roxanne didn't respond for several moments, Hal walked up to her and pulled her hair up to make her look into his face. She yelled in pain.

"Don't fall asleep just yet- I need you to help me." He picked her up and grabbed the light post which was now bent at a funny angle. Then he flew up, up, up until he reached the tallest building's top. Ironic that it was the building rooftop on which she 'dumped' him.

He pushed her body against the metal pole that was on top of the building. Then he proceeded to wrap the iron light post around her body. Tightening it so that she screamed as the force caused her shoulder to throb in pain. He grabbed her mouth in his hand, "Stop screaming. You do it again, and I'll kill him as soon as he gets here."

Roxanne bit her lower lip, tears falling from her eyes faster. Titan turned on the camera and began his little speech.

"Hey there Metro losers-"

* * *

Megamind sat absently channel surfing, finding nothing amusing he was about to turn the T.V. Off to bug Minion about the cake, when something caught his eye.

"Megamind!"

He turned the channel back, it was Titan...and he was issuing a challenge to battle him. What the- yeah right. Like he was going to go get himself killed. Once upon a time he may have taken the offer, but if Titan was actually going to kill him- that wasn't a very fair deal.

"Oh, and to make sure you don't get cold feet- I've got your little girlfriend right here," the camera he was holding panned to Roxanne, she was tied to the top of Metro tower with a light post. Her left arm was hanging lower than it should've been. Her face was bruised a dark purple, a black eye forming on her right eye. She was shaking hard, crying and biting her lower lip roughly enough that he could see her skin turn white from the pressure.

Megamind jumped up, a mincing look on his face.

"Go on Roxy call for your 'hero'!"

It took obvious strength for her to stop biting on her lip before speaking and Megamind was burning with rage. "M-Megs... Megamind. You are- you've always been... a hero. You just- you were never given a chance. P-please-I know you can save us we need you...I know you can save me... I love you." The camera wipped around to show Titan smiling, then he flew over to Roxanne.

"Hey, Megamind-now you know what its like to have your woman taken from you." Titan glared into the camera, he turned to stroke up the length of Roxanne's breast, collar bone, and finally her tear streaked face before adding, "And Megamind- you'd better hurry, because I'm not sure how much longer I can keep my hands off of her." he grabbed her right breast hard enough that Roxanne let out a choked sob. Balling his fist and ripping away at the cloth of her white shirt, revealing her bra. Titan leaned down to kiss her lips, and Roxanne's eyes squeezed shut, her upper teeth biting her lower lip harder.

The film cut off and Megamind was left looking at white noise. _'Roxanne... no...god...please let me make it.'_

"MINION!" he screamed.

* * *

**Okay, so don't kill me this is a bit short- but I had to stay up late it's 8am now and I'm going to bed...YAWN! Next chapter probably up tonight or tomorrow! So don't throw stones... thankyous...**

**UP NEXT: Can Megamind save Roxanne? Or will his nightmare become a reality? **

**Please Review If you like it, or hate me for a short entry... :(**

**Nighty-night. Oh and I drew a fan piece for my short 'circus candies' its on my DA link on my profile... thanks again, Circus Candies for everyone! **


	18. Penance

Chapter 18: Penance

* * *

Roxanne could feel the swelling on her eye get worse. She closed it, better to keep it that way then trying to see over a lump out into the world. Her shoulder was either broken or dislocated, or both. Her back was worse, had Hal cracked her spine? She could still feel her feet, but just barely. She tried to wiggle her toes and was met with gut wrenching pain.

Biting her lip to keep her screams at bay. She knew that Hal was an odd duck, but she never thought he was so angry...she never really listened to the man either. Every time he'd ever wanted to hang out she'd turned him down. She didn't date people from work, but now she was rethinking things. Maybe if she would have just tried to communicate with him more during those times- perhaps he wouldn't be this way.

Everything had gone wrong, She'd fallen in love with the villain, tried to get him to become good, then turned him away out of anger, blamed him for being a murderer-twice...and now she was paying for her mistakes with Hal.

No, she shouldn't feel that way. He was the twisted one, he had no right to hurt people. Even if he had super powers now... She felt tired. Megamind...I hope you heard me. I love you, and I'm sorry.

If she made it out of this alive, she'd tell him those exact words. But right now, she had to try one more time...

"Hal!" she called weakly. He was working on destroying the tower. Probably intending to let her fall to her death from there. Surely a blessing compared to the pain she was feeling, but she couldn't give up hope until she saw Megamind.

He flew up and landed before her. "What is it? You change your mind? It's too late- although, I'm sure it'd piss off the blue pencil if I fucked you right here, right in front of him, while he watches helplessly." Hal reached for her exposed bra, she tried to ignore him and continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"Hal, please I know there's still good in you. You can still stop this its not too late. You can stop..." she was blacking out, his hand was squeezing her chest, she was trying to ignore it but it felt as if he was going to rip her breast from her body.

"You think there's good in everyone Roxanne- that's the problem. You don't realize some people are EVIL. Some people just don't care about stupid people like you. You're insignificant to me- I could kill you with a snap of my fingers, and go find another whore just like you." He squeezed for emphases on her breast laughing as she screamed out in pain.

She could feel her consciousness slipping, no she screamed in her head- NO! Stay awake, Megamind, Megamind, Megamind-

Then she heard a yell come from Hal and the pain on her breast was gone, she took a few deep breaths before opening her eyes slowly, forcing all the energy she had left in her body to look at why he'd stopped.

There just above her, was a familiar giant black fog machine, blue strobe lights lit up the sky- and the voice she thought she'd never hear again graced her ears.

"YOU DARE CHALLANGE MEGAMIND?"

* * *

"Ha! This town isn't big enough for two super villains!" Hall screamed up into the sky.

"OH, you're a villain alright, just not a super one!" Said a giant blue head shaped like Megamind made of Brainbots.

"Oh, yeah? What's the difference?"

The mouth of the Brainbots opened, and there was the blue hero himself.

"Presentation!" he yelled wide armed and glaring down at the new villain.

"ARH!" Titan threw himself at Megamind, who fell through the Brainbots at precisely the right moment, to avoid his grasp.

The alien landed on a sleek black hover bike, his trademark blue logo designed artistically onto it's surface in several areas. He revved the engine, not much time to save her- but enough.

Megamind flew down to her, he could see she was barely awake- her head sagging slightly.

"I... knew you'd come." she gasped out as he tried to free her.

"Well- that makes one of us." He said adamantly, grabbing his DE-Gun he quickly de-stroyed the light post that was wrapped around her injured frame, and quickly grabbing her from the sky pulling her to sit in front of him on the hover bike.

He tried to be as gentle as possible knowing she was injured, but there was no way to protect her fully. They only had so much time to get a safe distance away before-

"AH!" she screamed, holding her injured arm, and letting go of him she began to slip- he reached out and wrapped his arm around her causing the hover bike to slam hard into a passing parked car.

"He's- he's coming-Megs!" She looked behind his shoulder, and Hal had thrown the top of the Metro Tower, and it was quickly approaching.

"I cant control it!" he glanced down, quickly up- he had no choice she was going to get hurt worse if he didn't- "Miss Ritchi, hold on to your arm, this is going to hurt! I'm sorry!" he threw her with all the force he had onto some awnings .

He tried to gain some control of his hover bike, but failed miserably. It spun out of control throwing him.

* * *

Roxanne's breath was knocked from her and she wasn't sure how long she lay on the cement before the pain of her injuries woke her up. She tried to sit up, feeling her back crack in impossible places, but she was working on adrenaline and she ignored the aches and pain shooting daggers up her left arm, she cracked open her good eye and searched for him. It was so dusty, she had to walk a few steps before she saw him.

There he was, impaled by the tip of the lightning rod that was attached to the Metro Tower.

"No-" she choked out, and tried to run to him, but her leg gave out and she fell to the ground landing on her injured arm, she screamed again cursing this time. And she heard Hal land behind her.

Turning she saw him approaching.

"Well, that was a little too easy don't you think Roxy? Guess theirs only one loose end left?" he kicked a bus that had been flipped up side down.

It was headed right for her, was this the end? She tried to shield her head with her good hand. Waiting for the end.

And then there was a loud explosion. Glancing up she saw a white cape-

It- It was Metro Man.

"Metro Man? You came back?" she whispered. He turned around to face her,

"I never should have left Roxanne." the hero said then turning he walked over to Titan, and began to threaten him.

Roxanne wasted no time in limping as fast as she could get her legs to carry her over to Megamind.

Was he dead? God, please don't let him be dead!

"Megamind! Please, can you hear me? Oh, no- it's so-" deep. The lightning rod had pierced him straight through, there was no way he could've survived. She felt more tears fall from her burning eyes.

"No, no... no! Megs please," she started to sob, when she heard him gasp a small breath. Her hand reached out to cup his angular jaw, shifting his face so he could look at her.

"Ugh...I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you more Miss Ritchi..." he sighed.

"I-I'm so proud of you." she said.

He reached up to change the setting on his watch, to reveal-

"Minion! But-"

"Surprise," he flailed, his tank helmet now smashed, "He's the real hero.." he flopped to his side as he used the last of his strength to point towards Metro Man.

No. Not Metro Man... "Megamind." She whispered.

* * *

"Going somewhere? Besides jail?" he asked with Metro Man's smug voice.

He was glad now that Minion had brought to attention that he was Metro Man's biggest fan- of course he'd die before he would admit as much- it helped him figure out the perfect way to rescue Roxanne. Who better to impersonate the hero- than his closest rival?

Roxanne, she was abused terribly by this ass that he was chasing. It was unforgivable. Never had he wanted to end someone's life as much as he wanted to kill Titan. He wasn't even sure that he wasn't going to. He just hoped that Roxanne could hold out long enough for him to defeat Titan, so he could help her.

Megamind was having trouble keeping up with him, it was a good thing that Titan didn't know any tricks about the City, he was thankful for that as he darted around several buildings and cut him off. Reaching out his hand he caught Titan by his spandex.

"No man- not the face." He winched as Metro man pulled back his fist.

A crowd had gathered to see their hero save them. Megamind knew that if they found out it was really him- they'd figure maybe there would be two reasons to flee the city.

"Give me one good reason, Titan- just one. As to why I shouldn't end your life, right now." Metro Man/Megamind ground out.

"I-I'm sorry man! I don't have any beef with you! Honest- I'll go away I swear I wont come back!"

"Swear to stay out of Metrocity- for good!"

"You got it!" he said and flew at an alarming speed away from the City. Megamind waited a moment before flying down as quickly as he could.

The people below began to cheer as they saw Titan fly away.

Roxanne lifted an arm up to him, and he saw that his suspicions were correct- her left arm was dislocated. Her face was almost bruised beyond recondition. She was limping to him, and her she was slouching at an odd angle. She probably had a vertebral compression fracture- and she was still limping towards him! How could she be standing?

He reached for her, and before he could completely wrap his arms around her she fell, forward into his arms, he gingerly caught her, her right hand grasping his left, flicking the setting on his watch.

Metro Man's illusion faded away to reveal his true blue self, holding Roxanne.

She looked at him with one eye and smiled reaching up with her good hand she stroked his face.

She was about to talk when a voice from behind them rang out. "Good one, sis- but I know only one person who calls this town Metrocity!"

"Oops." Megamind winced. It was too late- his illusion of Metro Man was broken- he'd have no chance to save her.

"You!" Titan said slamming onto the ground.

Shit. Well he could try-

Megamind flew towards Titan and punched his face as hard as he could, but his mechanical glove crumbled from the force of his face. And he cried in pain as he felt the force of punching a brick wall crush his hand.

"Think it's funny?" Titan said, throwing Megamind across the street into a red car. "Let's all pick on the really cool guy." he gestured to himself, before his eyes lit up red and he tried to zap the blue alien.

Megamind dodged as best he could, having some experience in this against Metro Man.

Suddenly he heard a small cry, he turned to see Roxanne leaning for support against a bike storage railing, "R-Remember the night that I dumped you!" she yelled out, it clearly causing her pain.

"Your bringing this up now!" He yelled to her.

"I did look back-"

_She did?_

"You did?- YOU DID!" his eyes lit up- what a time to be excited- the girl of his dreams was a wreck and it was all his fault- but all he could feel was the swell in his chest.

"Yes, I did! And you should look back- right now!" she screamed.

What? How did that- he turned around quickly and saw- this was where she- the invisible car!

"OH! I get it!" he called to her and then turned to fly to it, but he'd gone from swerving to flying in a straight line, and Titan had an easier target, and he felt his jet pack explode off of his back. He fell to the ground. But not stopping he lifted himself up and ran a few steps-

Before Titan had him on the ground again, he reached down and pulled Megamind up, "This is the last time you make a fool out of me!"

He quickly calculated that if he was able to get Titan to hit him hard enough, he could land near the car- of course if he hit him to hard.. here goes.

"I made you a hero- you did the fool thing, all by yourself!" maybe that would-

Megamind felt Titan's fist connect with his chest he flew across the street and slammed into a building.

_Great idea_, he winced crawling towards the invisible car. He stood as Titan approached, flying quickly to him, and picking him up again.

_Drat_.

"It doesn't matter what side your on, you'll always be the loser." Titan laughed.

"The great thing about losing is- you always learn from your mistakes." Megamind retorted.

"His eyes! I scratched him earlier!" Roxanne yelled.

"Stupid bitch- shut up!" Titan threw Megamind back down and flew towards Roxanne-

No! he pulled his DE-Gun from it's holster and quickly switched it setting to de-stroy.

"Hey- Carrot top!" he screamed as loud as he could, and Titian growled out swinging around.

Megamind fired the shot and it smacked him square in the eyes. He wished it would kill the bastard, but he knew from experience with Metro Man that it wouldn't do more than stun him momentarily.

Titan wiped at his face screaming in frustration. Once he'd managed to get his eyes to stop watering he ran for Megamind.

That's right, forget Roxanne- come for me.

He reached for the invisible car, opening the door and diving inside to grab the Defuser Gun. Titan was momentarily confused, and then right as he was cursing Minion and the blasted 'warm up' status that appeared on the gun, he was ripped from the car, door and all he was holding onto the side.

He quickly jumped to the ground. Defuser Gun by his side and DE-Gun out.

"Your toys wont work-"

"Maybe-" Megamind fired his De-Gun and it caught Titan in the chest. Instantly turning the villain into a blue cube.

He didn't have much time, he ran to where the Titan-cube was and reached down to grab it, but it reversed the effect before he could touch it and and angry Titan stood before him. He felt the bones in his face jar and his teeth rattle as Titan's fist connected with his face, only this time the force and angle drove him to the ground, the air knocked from him, his back bowing in pain- his head bashed against the ground.

Dammit. He knew he wouldn't have much time, he'd never successfully kept Metro Man de-hydrated before. But he thought he would have at least a full minute, not twenty seconds.

"Nice try, big-head!" He laughed, and Megamind looked up dizzy. He breathing shallow breaths, a few of his ribs were broken...but he had to try..._One more idea..._

"TITAN!" Roxanne called out weakly.

Titan ignored her and picked up the alien.

* * *

Roxanne leaned against the bike storage and watched the battle unfold. How could they possibly win against Titan? Even with the Defuser- it seemed so hopeless. They were so close to taking him down. Megamind had reached the car, he had the gun- but now he was unconscious. She could run to him, but there was no way- no way she would be able to save Megamind. She'd never felt so helpless in her life.

Looking at Megamind, she saw on the hand that was holding the Defuser Gun his finger twitch, it was a quick small motion, and she wondered...

Was he awake- and playing the injured? Was she herself so beat up that she couldn't tell what was really going on. Still she had to try.

"TITAN!" her voice was faint. She had to get his attention, or it would be all over. He only needed a distraction. Thinking quickly she swallowed, her mouth dry and managed to scream out to him.

"HAL! -I LOVE YOU! Take me instead and forget that stupid idiot!"

Titan paused, turning around to face her.

"You have to be joking. Are you the type of chick who's into date-rape or something? If I knew that I would've kidnapped you myself a long time ago." He threw Megamind down and flew over to her.

"Oh, yes I love it- especially when I'm tied down. Why do you think I've had a thing for Megamind?" she laughed, which was cut short by a gasp of pain coming from her. _Megamind- wake up!_

"Okay then, how about a kiss?" he leaned in towards her mouth.

"KISS THIS!" Megamind's voice yelled from beside him, and Titan turned into the Defuser gun being shoved up his nose. A quick pain flew through his body and he landed in a heap on the ground. Useless.

Roxanne wanted to kill him, but it seemed Megamind was doing that for her- she'd never seen him so angry.

He hit Hal, repeatedly. Hard, hard enough to where there was blood flying off of him in clumps. He pounded his face screaming down at him. Hal began to fight back but it was no use, Megamind wasn't letting him get a hit in edgewise, finally he slowed and wrapped his hands around Hal's bulbous neck.

"You bastard! I will kill you! I swear!" Now that Titan was no more, he could focus his anger on Hal, e he reached out to grab his neck, squeezing tightly. Hal's face started to turn white, a choking sound coming from him. He flailed trying to pull the alien's hands from him. Roxanne tried to pull Megamind back with her good hand, a feeble attempt because he wasn't stopping. Hal began to still.

"Please... please- don't! Megs...BUBSY- STOP YOU'LL KILL HIM!" she yelled, her voice horse. He slowly became aware of what he was doing and his grip loosened, he turned to her, "Please don't- not after you've finally saved me- you're the ….hero..." The world swam before her eyes and she fell.

Megamind quickly turned to catch her.

* * *

"Roxanne! I won't...I-I stopped- I'm sorry please don't- don't leave me." He kissed her unbruised cheek. Tears falling from his eyes.

Hal was fully unconscious on the ground beside them, but still- unfortunately- breathing.

She gasped in pain as her shoulder was having a spasm. He felt around easily on her arm, her shoulder was dislocated, it wasn't as bad as he first thought, it was just an anterior instability, where the shoulder slips forward, the upper arm bone had moved forward and down out of its joint.

He'd had a similar dislocation when Metro Man had accidently landed too close to him knocking him into one of his inventions after breaking into the ceiling of one of his hideouts. It felt as if his arm was on fire. As soon as the doctors had placed the ball of the upper arm bone back into the joint socket it had felt as if the pain was completely gone. Severe pain stops almost immediately once the shoulder joint is back in place.

He steadied her body to sit easily against the water fountain, careful to position her in a way as to where it wouldn't further injure her back. He sat on his knees, and lifting her arm, he quickly and efficiently popped her humerus back into it's socket, she whimpered biting her lower lip, and then stilled, her face softening as if the pain was gone.

"Is it better, my love?" he gently lifted her arm to lay across her stomach, she'd need a sling and medicine, but the doctors could do that.

She nodded in answer to him, eyes still closed, her breathing relaxed.

"Sir..."

"Minion!" he stood and moved to the other side of the fountain where his friend was. "I'll help you I'm sorry, thank you so much Minion-" he quickly scooped the fish up and placed him in the fountain. After a few moments, Minion surfaced smiling.

"We did it Sir. We won." he said.

"That we did."

"Code: we're the good guys now."

"Code: I guess we are."

Minion swam over to where Roxanne was, and asked if she was okay.

"She will be, as soon as she gets to a hospital."

The onlooking crowd swarmed in and Megamind whipped out his DE-Gun, his legs shaking slightly. He'd need a doctor himself...in a moment he was sure he'd collapse. Who would take care of Roxanne? He tried to steady himself, threatening anyone who came too close. When a soft noise calmed his nerves.

"Megs...don't shoot them, they want to help us." She reached out to him, and he leaned down to take her hand in his.

It was a matter of minutes when the police and ambulance's arrived. They approached Roxanne and Megamind, who cautiously let them aid her, refusing help for himself. He stood and wished he hadn't, his vision swam before him, and he could feel pain shoot through his back, and ribs. He was sure he had to have a concussion, and a few broken ribs- hopefully not a punctured lung, but from how he was breathing he assumed he may. His jaw was okay, though his cheek bone like Roxanne's was probably crushed, every time he blinked he felt a million little stars prick his face.

He was looking at the medics patch up Roxanne as best they could with what they had informing her that they were going to have to take her to the hospital. They were also giving him compliments on how nice a job he'd done with the closed reduction or the resetting of her shoulder bone. She turned to Megamind to ask him to go with her when the police interrupted them.

"Megamind, I'm afraid you'll have to come with us." A rather large office said stepping forward, he managed to look ashamed.

"What for?" Roxanne asked pulling at Megamind's hand trying to stand up. He leaned down, to help her up. Then he kissed her full on the mouth, lightly so as not to harm her bruises.

"I have to go now. Thank you for loving me." his face was sad as he handed her over to the paramedics and kissing her right hand once more he asked her to look after Minion.

He turned to the officers holding out his hands. "Okay boys. Though I may need a trip to the infirmary-" he tried to joke, though he was about to pass out on his feet. The police moved to cuff him- and were met with an angry injured woman.

Roxanne had grabbed Megamind's DE-Gun from its holster on his side and she limped almost falling to stand in front of him. Waving the gun at them. "Get back or I'll fire!" she yelled, her voice cracking, its abuse of the day obvious. The officers all backed up more humoring her than really out of fear.

No one was afraid of the weak and injured reporter, but she was desperate. "How can you arrest him! He saved my life- saved us all!"

"Miss Ritchi, he's still a criminal, one good deed won't change that. He also saved us from _his_ _own_ evil creation." the large officer spoke softly, trying to calm her.

"No! Please- please...don't take him from me..." she whispered falling back against Megamind. He carefully wrapped his arms around her and leaning his head against her ear issued a promise.

"I'll come back to you. I swear." and swiftly he removed the De-Gun, handing it to the officer, and walking away. Another officer cuffed his wrists and they started to lead him to a squad car.

"NO! Megamind! Don't take him- please!" she reached out her arm, and the paramedics attempted to stop her, she bumped her injured arm and cried out in pain. "MEGS-MEGAMIND! PLEASE!" she cried out to him, but he kept walking and getting into the squad car he risked a glance to see her crying for him.

"I'm sorry Roxanne. But I have to do things the right way- if I'm to become any sort of Hero for Metrocity." he whispered in the car. And it drove off. He looked ahead.

* * *

**WHOO! SO, there you all go, its the crack of dawn- no not really its like 12:20am and I just finished this up for you- so yes. Even though it was really hard to write the last few paragraphs-so sad!- it had to be done, just because Megs saved them- it doesn't change the status quo. **

**He'll have to find a legal way to get out of prison this time. The story is almost at an end! Only a chapter or so to go! I am sad- I'll miss everyone! But I'm contemplating doing a complete AU revolving around my version of Syx after this. It would also have to be M rated because of terrible things that they do to the poor kid.. :( Let me know in the comments if the idea would appeal to you. He'd be the universe that was mentioned here in the 'dreams.'**

**UP NEXT: Will they let Roxanne and Minion visit? Will Megamind get released for good behavior? Find out in the next chapter! :D**

**Thank you again so so so so much for reading and comments! Circus candies for all!**


	19. Full Circle

Chapter 19: Full Circle

* * *

He could feel the glide of hands smoothly running up his arms, he tried to see but there was fog in the way... was it-?

"Megs..."

"Roxanne?" he asked voice full of hope, he pulled the shadowy figure to him, and slowly it revealed itself to be the lovely reporter. She looked different, healthy, unharmed. "Roxanne I-"

His breath was stolen from him. Her mouth quickly crushed his own and his heart rate tripled. Suddenly, he found his whole face being attacked with kisses from her. Eyelids, forehead, cheeks, lips, ears, jaw, chin- he tried to slow her down, pulling her away from his mouth to ask her if she was alright.

"Please- just shut up-Megs- please just love me-" she gasped between her kisses, and he needed no further convincing.

Roxanne tried to go quickly, but he silently refused her, and managed to slow her increasing pace down, buy gently laying her on her back, against his black pillows. He leaned forward lightly kissing her up her neck and to her jaw, slowly nibbling on her ear, he was delighting in the way her fingers pulled at the skin on his back. Loving even more when she closed her eyes and bit her lower lip in ecstasy.

She lifted her body off of the bed so that she could feel the length of his small frame pressed up against her, a low moan flew from his mouth. Megamind reached down to her hip and pulled her quickly to him, grinding in excitement.

"Megs...don't make me wait too long..." she sighed. He smiled and leaned down to growl in her ear, she giggled and reached between them searching for him, but his hand stopped her. A frustrated noise came from Roxanne as Megamind slowly pulled her arm to rest atop of her head, and kissing her nose, he slid down to rest in front of her.

"Been waiting for a while to do this as myself." he smiled, and spread her legs open wide.

"Megs!" she sat halfway up, and he eased her back down.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing..."

"I-I know- its just- hurry..." she whispered. And was granted a reply as his lips found the moist center of her body.

He kissed around her lips making her shiver, then licking top to bottom, he slid his tongue inside of her, electing a gasp from Roxanne.

She grabbed onto the sheets but, found it wasn't enough, as he began to thrust in and out of her, she wanted-needed to touch him. To reassure herself that he wasn't going to leave her. Her hands sought out his head, and when she grabbed him, he sped up. Making her twitch in ways she didn't think she could. Megamind stroked her clit then, and she nearly burst. Legs wrapping around his slender neck, hands pulling his head closer so that he was no longer licking but sucking.

He was making out with the lower half of her body, and she was blushing crazily from the need.

Megamind could feel her hands holding onto his head, even pushing him closer to her, he tried to go slow, but it was difficult- he wanted her.

He brought his hands up to hold her thighs to him, and trembling he reached for her, sliding two-three fingers in...

"Megamind! Please-" she couldn't ask him fast enough as her body shuddered its release, even as she spasmed into his mouth, he continued to feed like a hungry kitten.

Megamind pulled his mouth away from her, licking as she throbbed around his fingers. He pulled them out enjoying the sweet and slightly salty taste. He sucked his fingers dry, looking down at her red face, he suddenly felt embarrassed.

Roxanne used her legs to pull him up to her so that she could cup his face, she kissed him, and he smiled against her lips. Pushing her legs apart as far as he could, he positioned himself and pushed into her.

She was slick and ready her muscles contracting at his sudden intrusion. He sunk in as deep as the position would allow, and as comfort for her would accept before he pulled back out, and entered her again. She starred at them, bright blue skin against soft peach. What a beautiful blend, she'd never had a chance to just stare at him.

There on his arm she saw the same markings that were on Syx. It was a slight indention, that must have healed into a scar. The whole area was darker than he was...she reached out to touch it.

Megamind opened his eyes and slowed, she was touching him- the memories...no. Its fine. She wont run, wont leave him again...

Roxanne saw that it was bothering him, so she stopped running her fingers over the large scar, as soon as she did he picked up the pace.

But she didn't want it to end.

She tried to slow him down, but he laughed her hands away, leaning in to pull her left nipple into his mouth. Her mind emptied itself. She held him to her as she felt him tremble inside of her. Expelling thick hot liquid at her center.

* * *

It was a few moments before he tried to move out and off of her, she stopped him.

"Not yet, let me hold you Megs." she asked.

"Alright...I- I'm sorry that I couldn't... I mean, I guess I just got excited.. I'll do better for you next time." he stammered, and Roxanne giggled at him.

"Megamind, I don't need a million orgasms every time we join. Its nice but sometimes I just want to feel you. And only you. Besides, you did give me one-"

"But I wanted you to have more- I shouldn't feel tired in a stupid dream." he was defeated.

"We've had a busy 24 hours. And most women never orgasm when they have sex. I'm lucky to have you." she held him closer.

He could feel her breathing shorten, so reluctantly- and against her wishes, he pulled himself from her, snuggling in as close as he could.

Roxanne held onto him, "We should be so lucky. At least we can do things like this in our dreams." he grudgingly agreed.

"Why did you stop me earlier today?" she asked looking down at him.

"I had too Roxanne. The good guys don't bust out of jail or threaten cops. I'm the hero now, so I have to behave like one."

"Thats stupid. I liked you better when you didn't listen to the dumb people of Metro City." she admitted.

"Don't say that, you know it isn't true. Its taken me so very long to finally find you. Tell me again, that this is real?" he pulled her closer to him resting his cheek on top of her hair.

"Yes. I love you. Its real. It was always like this with you, you know. A few weeks before I started dressing up for you, I'd been having the most amazing dreams..." she admitted.

"You mean, those were actually real too-?" he squeaked. And she pulled away to look up at him.

"Megamind! Really? I never thought to- well well well, I guess that they were. You know, you dream of nasty things. You've a very dirty mind." she teased and kissed the edge of his chin.

"I-I'm sorry-I never thought, I mean- I never knew that we could- you know? And I figured they were only dreams so I could do what I wanted to do to yo...I'm sorry." he was blushing full on now and he hated himself for it. He knew that she was looking at his inflamed purple cheeks. He wished he could hide somewhere.

But she laughed. A high brilliantly full stomach laugh that made his heart do a somersault.

"Well, if I didn't want to participate I guess I could've ignored you. I can be quite bossy in my dreams, if I put my mind to it." she paused as if thinking something serious before asking, "Were you there for the last dream with Syx?"

"Syx? What are you talking about? And more importantly, how do you know so much about me... you've even used the nickname given to me by my parents... something only Minion and I know about."

It was then that Roxanne told him something startling, but not impossible- she'd dreamed of him as a child back when the experiments had gone on. Back when he had worn nothing but white- and since had sworn to never wear it again. He'd sort of broken that vow to save Roxanne. He didn't hate the color, rather enjoyed its effects against his blue skin. But it was the memories, the pain associated with the color white that he couldn't stand to bear.

"So, the red string of fate, hm? I've heard of the theory. Mathematically, I guess its possible. And now I know that there are alternate universes. Thats an interesting concept, can you imaging what we are like in other worlds? Maybe I'm a super awesome alien..."

"Or a nerdy desk worker with taped up glasses." she laughed at his pout, mood ruined.

"Oh? And would we still find our way to each other then, Miss Ritchi?" He smiled, meaning to tease but she looked sad, and a little angry.

"Yes. It may take me a while, but I would find you- or you me. I've a thing for dorky-nerdy-wannabe-bad boys..."

"It's not Stockholm syndrome then?" he teased further.

"Oh, no." she snorted, " I've always had a- fascination for you...the feelings were there before you started to kidnap me, I just never...I didn't want to recognize them is all."

He smiled thinking back to some of the fun days. His eyes glazed over and she knew he was in 'lala land'.

She snuggled closer to him, enjoying the fact that she didn't feel any of her aches and pains from the battle earlier. And a sad thought came over her.

Megamind snapped away from his thoughts when he heard a small sigh. "Roxanne?"

"I don't want to wake up tomorrow. Everything will go back to hurting."

He paused for a moment. "I'm sorry. If I were smarter I would've done proper research on Hal Stuart. Instead of just letting 'Fate' decide. I really messed up this time."

"But you did fix it, and I know that you only did it because you were lonely." she smiled. "I meant that I wont be able to be with you...I'll go back to hurting."

"Oh. Well, I suppose I could just escape and steal you away to another country, I hear Norway is lovely this time of year, or perhaps a little more exotic- like Australia?" he was serious, but for some reason she found it funny.

"Please not Australia! I'm sorry- I just had a glorious image of you battling a kangaroo!" she laughed for a few minutes before wiping tears from her eyes, as he glared at her.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to see if they'll let me off for good behavior." he admitted shifting his weight so that she could nuzzle more comfortably into his side.

"It will take me about four to six weeks to get a visitor's pass to see you. I asked if they could make an exception, and they said no. I suppose I could try to use my 'reporter's' badge, but I don't think that would work either. Since everyone who's anyone heard me declare myself to you on national television.

But just how long would you have to stay in prison?"

"Well, not long at all really. I wanted to surprise you- but I figure what they hey! I'm not sure that they are able to hold me for anything really. They say I've 88...probably more now, life sentences, but I've never killed anyone. I've done property damage, sure. Public Endangerment, yes. I assume they attribute most of it to the 'gun' laws. If you bring a weapon out in the open to use against anyone it's- what was that catchy slogan...Ten. Twenty. Life? Yeah, thats it." he mused.

"So then, technically you really are stuck in there forever? I don't think I can handle that." She held him tighter, and he reached down to absently stroke her hair.

"Don't worry just yet, most of the damage, well- the extensive damage- I've done over the years I've paid for. And with Metro Man gone, Metrocity will need a new hero. There isn't many options for qualified applicants."

"METRO MAN! Oh, I forgot! They still think you killed him! We have to tell them the truth!" she exclaimed pulling away from him to look into his surprised eyes.

"Tattle on Metro Man, hm? It does sound pleasing for all the drama he's put us through. Perhaps, a little press conference is due over at the '_school' _house? What do you think his reaction would be? Would that be fair?" he smiled and moved her bangs away from her face.

"Screw fair! He nearly ruined our lives! I went to him for help- who'd have thought he'd take it _TOO_ seriously?" she pounded on his chest, and noticed his wince. Instantly she bent over him to kiss it, apologizing as she did so.

"Still, you should pay him a visit so he'll be aware of the circumstances behind the event." Megamind let out an exasperated sigh, "Wish you could be there when I wake up, to kiss the rest of it away."

"Hmmm you know I'll be lucky enough to make it to the restroom without assistance. How are your injuries awake?" Roxanne asked now worried.

"Don't fret, my little nosy reporter." he said grabbing her nose gently and shaking her head from side to side, " I'm fine, I'm more worried about you." he brushed the back of his hand against her cheek, she sat there looking down at him eyes round with worry before she grabbed his hand and held it to her cheek.

"Please tell me."

_darn it._

"Well, if you must hear it then," he took a dee breath, " I've three broken ribs, two others are cracked, I've a mild concussion, which thank god isn't affecting our dreams. My cheekbone is smashed up pretty bad, but it was a 'clean smash' can you believe that that is _act-ually_ what the Doctor told me? A _clean smash_- who says that? But no punctured lung, which is what I was really worried about. And minor cuts, scrapes and bruises. However, I'll be healed up in a few days. Maybe a week for the ribs- at the pace I heal." he waved it off like it was nothing, but after seeing Roxanne's eyes fill up with water he realized too late that he should've down played it.

She was crying... _for him_.

"Roxanne, please. Don't cry- I said I'll be fine. Please? I hate to see you cry, I feel helpless." he sat up fully holding her face in his hands, as soon as they made contact with her skin she didn't- couldn't? -stop. She sat crying big gasping, heaving sobs, with fat tears rolling down her face. He pulled her closer to him, holding her as she released all of the anguish of the past few months, the regret, the hate, the sadness, and mostly the fear. Her eyes got puffy and red and her sobs became coughs until she started to slow, into hiccups and shuddering breaths.

"Do you remember the dream with Metro Man, when he killed you? Well, I don't know if you were conscious for it or not, but after the dream you 'died' it wasn't Metro Man who killed you. It was Titan. I don't know how, but it was him." Megamind pulled her against him, his body resting against his pillows and some of the backboard to the bed.

"I thought we were going to die." she admitted a few minutes after she'd quieted.

"...So did I. Honestly. But I didn't want to give up hope. There is always that, after all. I can't believe that you noticed my signal. I didn't even know if it would work."

"The finger twitch? It was a signal? I thought so, I mean I wasn't sure if you were playing at being more injured than you were or if you were really injured. I'm glad I got Hal's attention-"

"Did he...do anything to you?" Megamind's face was serious.

Roxanne looked away blushing, and she shook her head.

"Roxanne, look at me, don't lie for him. Did he do anything?" he asked again turning her face in his hand so that she was looking up at him.

"No. He wanted to, but he was going to wait for you and then I hoped he forgot. Which its great that he did." She swiped at her bangs.

"It shouldn't have happened. I would never hurt you. Ever. And even though I say this, I've inadvertently hurt you so much in the past few months." he glanced away from her, ashamed.

" I wanted to run after you in the rain that night, I even went to your apartment. I stood in the rain just starring at the doorman like an idiot. I didn't even care who saw me." Megamind closed his eyes resting his head on the headboard of the bed, he could easily recall Carlos' surprised face at seeing him, but stunningly- the doorman hadn't called for the police, and when he'd gone to finally seek Roxanne's help- he had even defended her- against his Evil Overlord! That was some doorman. Megamind mentally noted himself to give the man a serious tip the next time he saw him.

"I wanted you to run after me too," Roxanne admitted laying her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat, " I looked back hoping against hope that you would. But you never did. I suppose I was more angry at you for that, than anything else. If you wanted me dammit, why didn't you go after me? But I know that you were dejected so much in life you'd probably figured what was the point? I just had never seen you give up before- it felt as if I was the first thing you willingly gave up on."

"You were. I had this stupid notion in my head, that if I could get you to like me as 'Bernard' then I could prove to myself that you were better off with a human man. I could let you go then. But the more time I spent with you the harder it got to leave you. And soon I just- the thought of you even kissing another guy... I just was so insanely possessive of you...it was getting scary, I guess." he held her closer kissing her hair.

Roxanne stretched her legs out before she replied, "Well, we were both obsessive a little huh? There was a few weeks in there where all I was wearing was Black and Blue, it was driving my boss ape shit. He thought I was loosing my touch, but when I told him it was to attract you- he seemed to get it. Only he figured I wanted some extra viewers for the station. Figuring that would be the only way to do it, jerk."

"So we are both not perfect...by the way you do look stunning in my colors. Though, you need a cape." he seemed thoughtful, and rather liked the image of Roxanne in his cape.

"Oh? Maybe... It does look comfy, and it felt nice when I had a chance to touch it..." she admitted, then he asked her the question that she'd been trying to steer him away from.

"How bad were your injuries Roxanne?" he asked. She tensed up for a moment before turning in his arms to grab his nose.

"Don't fret my little space man. I'm fine, I was more worried about you." she laughed, but he pulled her hand away, and starred into her face pleadingly.

"Please, tell me."

_Damn._

"Not as bad as yours, well...sort of as bad. But you fixed the worst of it for me. The shoulder, I'd only ever felt pain like that when I broke my collar bone. Well, the doctors told me that I also had a vertebral compression fracture, not as bad as they had first assumed when I arrived at the hospital, but still. It'll heal up nicely. You fixed the dislocated shoulder, though I have a sling now, my black eye and crushed cheek bone, bruised face, and a few other areas, my breast was-is pretty torn up. He-he-well it felt like he was trying to rip it off but, the doctors assured me that I'd be okay. I also managed to twist my right ankle. And then it became a sprain when I aggravated it by running and walking on it. So that's my damage. It'll take me a few months to heal. I'm not lucky enough to heal up fast like you, space man." she tried to joke, but she could feel the rage pouring out from his body. She had to visibly watch Megamind fight for composure before he uttered in the lowest most menacing voice she'd ever heard from him;

"I should've killed the bastard."

"No, you should not have, and I'm glad that you didn't. Then there really would be no way for us to be together." she kissed him lightly trying to calm his nerves.

Leaning back into his warm embrace, Roxanne wondered how they would talk Metro Man into 'coming out' about his new profession. Maybe she could get him to recommend Megamind to be the new 'hero'?

It was worth a shot.

Without knowing it, the lovers time was up, and their dream selves drifted off to sleep shortly after, not giving them a moment to say goodbye.

* * *

Wayne was in his 'comfort' clothes when there was a knock on his door,- strange? Who besides Megamind and Roxanne knew that he was here?

The former hero walked to the door, and curiously opened it, to find an annoyed ichthyoid, standing before him in a slightly slimmer version of his gorilla robot body.

"Minion! Hey, how've you been? Come in, come in-" Wayne ushered the big body inside of his sanctuary.

"Hello, Metro Man. I don't have much time,but Sir sent me over hear to talk to you. Rather to give you warning. He wants you to be prepared for when the reporter's come by." Minion stated, trying to ignore the former hero's shoving.

"Reporters? Oh, well I figured as much. What with him being the new hero and all, it wont make much sense for him to be in jail, Metro City would be defenseless." Wayne shrugged it off and went to sit on his sofa.

"You knew? You mean, you've seen what that monster did to Sir and Miss Ritchi, and you did nothing?"

Wayne paused a moment before answering. "It was rough, but if Megamind was going to be any sort of hero, he had to do it for himself. If I would have stepped in to save the day, I'd have blown my cover- sure. But it would've ruined him. He'd feel like he couldn't protect Roxanne. And he would be reduced to 'Common Villain' all over again. I didn't want to just sit here with my thumbs up my butt, but I really had no choice. This was his decision and not mine."

Minion was flabbergasted. How to respond to that set down? "That's a rather rough way to teach a lesson, Metro Man."

"I know, but its a way that Megamind respects. He'd be angry about it, but after some thought, I'm sure he'd agree. I'm sure the reporter's soon visit to my sanctuary isn't the only reason you're here Minion? If it were you could've just phoned."

"Sir needs your help. He wants a truce on live T.V. But he doesn't want to hack the systems. He needs to let the citizens of Metro City know that he means no harm, and that he wants to help." Minion stated.

"So he wants me to be buddy buddy with him on T.V.? Like a no hard feelings sort of thing?" Wayne asked.

The fish nodded.

He did owe them both for messing the whole thing up. "Yeah, alright. Tell him to get over her as soon as he can."

"That's the other part of the favor..." Minions voice trailed off.

Wayne's eyebrow went up.

* * *

It had been three full days before Roxanne's eyes finally decided to welcome her back to the land of pain. She felt her sore face first, and the stiff feeling of a black eye that was now turning yellow and healing. Slowly she opened both eyes and noted that she was still in the hospital. The smells of latex gloves and freshly bleached sheets wafting up her nostrils.

Of course, why wouldn't she still be in the hospital? She tried to test out her mobility by moving her legs one at a time. Not so bad, then she shifted her waist-

and instantly was met with a jolt of pain spiking up to her neck. Okay so- cant move that. She moved each arm. Her right one was sore, and her left one stiff with a small amount of pain at the shoulder. Nothing she would die from. No she supposed the worst of it was her back, and the tight pulsing feeling from her sore breast. And she had a headache to top Mt. Fuji.

She glanced over to see Minion sitting next to her bed in a slightly smaller looking version of his gorilla robot body. He was not in his fish bowl, glancing around she looked for Megamind, but he was not there.

It was the dead of night, and she was glad for that, at least she could look around without her retinas being seared.

"Minion?" she tried to speak, but her voice was dry from lack of use. Should she get up? She looked down and it was then she noticed the catheter... ugh. She hated those things. How uncomfortable, she quickly looked away from the sleeping ichthyoid and took care of her business. After a moment and several failed attempts to rouse the sleeping visitor, she picked up the remote control and turned the T.V. on.

The news flared to life and she was met with bright images of Metro City's new hero, Megamind! Roxanne's eyes widened, how long had she been out? Then images of Metro Man and Megamind shaking hands, talking to the senate...

It seemed while she'd been out, however long it was, Megamind had been cleared and freed of his convictions. A reporter on the news station claimed that he'd signed a treaty with the city to protect it as best he could from the forces of Evil...

"**You've heard it folks, the buzz around Metro City, out new blue hero is the formal villain Megamind! First to report here is Ana Yim filling in for Roxanne Ritchi-"**

If the blonde filled out anymore, she'd explode. Roxanne surmised.

"**So, we're here live tonight with our new hero, Megamind." Ana gestured to off screen, and then Megamind stepped to the front, with a nervous smile and a glance around. He was decked out in his usual 'villain' look.**

"**Mr. Mind-"**

"**Oh, just Megamind-uh-please." he corrected.**

"**Sorry, Megamind. What plans do you have for the city so far? Any new gizmo's in the works to protecting Metro City?" **

'_Gizmo's'_ seriously? Did the woman even know anything about the man? Roxanne's vote was no.

"**I have many ideas in the works actually. But for the moment I'm concentrating on cleaning up the city from the battle with Titan. As well as improving on a few other things."**

"**The battle with Titan, so your just cleaning up your mess at the moment? Anything else?" Ana leaned in quite uncomfortably close towards him, and he actually took a step back.**

Roxanne frowned. Who was this woman anyway? She didn't remember seeing her at work before, a permanent replacement?

"**Afraid not. I'd rather keep some things quiet. If I went about blasting all of my inventions and plans for Metrocity on live T.V. I wouldn't be much of a protector would I? It would be easy enough to listen in and attempt to prepare oneself if one were 'Ev-vil' against such things." he said gesturing quotation marks when he spoke the word 'evil'.**

"**I guess not, do you have any information about how Roxanne Ritchi is doing, seeing as you two are quite the couple now?"**

Definitely not someone she knew. How rude. She'd have to call her boss about her first thing in the morning.

"**No news just yet. Aside from what you already know. She's healing and doing fine." he smiled warmly into the camera, even going so far as to give a little wave.**

"**So Are Roxanne and you-" Ana began, but Megamind cut her off.**

"**Uh- if there are no more questions about the City, I'd like to get back to work. It's hard stuff cleaning up and rebuilding the entirety of downtown you know. Thanks everyone and you can expect the best from your new hero!" he struck a pose for the camera before running off screen.**

Roxanne snorted a laugh, well miss Ana, that's what you deserve. A wave of exhaustion was quickly setting in for Roxanne, but she wanted to fix something before she fell asleep. Looking around on her bed she found the other remote and pushed a button. A few seconds later a heavy set middle aged woman with black hair and light brown eyes popped her head in.

"Miss Ritchi, are you awake?" she approached the bed, to see Roxanne starring at her with a small smile. The nurse, needing no further clues, took to her job and poured Roxanne a glass of cold water. After sipping slowly she finally swallowed the whole cup.

"Are you in any pain? Is there anything that I can do to make you more comfortable?"

"Can you remove the catheter? I don't want to be... well... can you just remove it?" she asked sheepishly. The truth was it was embarrassing, and she didn't want people to see when she pee'd.

"I'll have to ask the Doctor. If he says it is okay for you, then we'll get someone in here right away to remove it. In the mean time let me change the bag. I can stick it under the gurney in this pouch and hide the tube with the blanket until then, these things always bother me too, sweety." The woman proceeded to exchange the full bag for a clear empty one. Roxanne thanked her for stashing it away and hiding the tube.

"I appreciate it. Its extremely uncomfortable for me. And.. yes. Thank you." She reached up to touch her hair-hair! She must look a mess! "Oh- I was wondering also-"

"Would you like me to wash you up? Its not a problem." the nurse smiled down at her rolling up her short sleeves.

"That would be wonderful. Yes. Please. And is there a mirror?" Roxanne was hesitant to ask and the nurse was nervous about the answer, but she made her promise to wait until she was able to clean and doll her up. Roxanne agreed.

They were as quite as possible to let Minon sleep in his tank. Apparently he'd been there for sometime.

"Oh, yes he comes in everyday to see you. Hardly lets the fish go anywhere with him. He wanted status updates on you every hour as soon as he was out. You came in quite beat up. You look so much better now! You've been out cold for about four days. Oh, but he'll be here in another hour or so, mark my words- and he'll talk to you all night not sleeping a wink. Then he'll get a tripple expresso and head out to do his 'hero work'. That boy sure can talk. I tell you how people got the wrong idea about him so quick-I'll never know. Damn them all for just looking at whats on the outside. He's a perfect example for all the kids in this world..." She commented while washing Roxanne's hair with a very interesting shampoo. It wasnt suppose to require water, rinsing, or drying. But you put it in and let it dry naturally.

"Wasn't but twenty-four hours or so when Metro Man reappeared to clear everything up after the battle all. Then the treaty was drawn up and signed post-haste. As soon as his signature was on that paper- it all went away. The deal is that he's to be Metro City's new protector, and if he ever goes back to being 'Evil' then all of his 'life sentences' go with him. That Metro Man- no vocal talent at all, but his hearts in the right place and we all love him anyways. I think his Music Man career will start off and end rather well."

Roxanne smiled as the woman cleaned her face gently. She informed her that another nurse had already given her a bath earlier that day, but she could make arrangements if Roxanne wanted.

"No thank you, you've done so much for me already." she smiled kindly at the woman.

"Oh, by the way call me Laycee. If you need anything else, just push the button and I'll scurry on down here for you." The nurse handed her a mirror and then left the room quietly so as not to disturb Minon.

Roxanne braced herself before looking down. When she did, she winced. It wasn't as bad as she thought. But it wast good either. A dark yellowish gray bruise covered almost half of her face, the swelling had gone down enough for her to see, but it was still a little puffy. She looked tired and warn out. Placing the mirror on the night stand next to her she turned to the T. V. once again, enjoying the late night episode of House M. D., she wanted to wait for Megamind, she missed him and hadn't had a dream since the one a few nights ago, but the harder she forced her eyes open the drooper they became and soon she was sleeping peacefully again.

Never hearing the new blue hero quietly enter the room.

* * *

**SO here we are, one more chapter to go, and that's the end of it! :( I was going to make a super long awesome chapter but my eyes are drooping... I haven't slept in over 36 hours...whooolll...so I'm seeing things and other weird stuff... odd. I had to do some english/lit homework late last night this morning and I died... I need to finish 'fate' pgs 6 n 7... just need bubbles... zzzzZZZZZ**

**I will have a present on my DA link on my profile for EVERYONE WHO HAS COMMENTED OR READ TEMPTRESS! I'd like to say thanks so much, and as always CIRCUS CANDY FOR ALL!**

**and comments make me so happy. :3**

**UP NEXT: THE GRAND FANALIE! What will I do? XD no preview- somethings are better left to your imagination. However leave fun idea comments to make me and everyone else laugh!**


	20. All Good Things Must End

_And so my friends follow me not into the dark garden_

_but into the end of our eternity..._

_-Simon-Dark Garden_

* * *

Chapter 20: All Good Things Must End

* * *

Megamind had been relieved when Wayne had shown up only a few hours after he'd called. It took a full day of readying news channels, and talking with the Senate, but he'd managed to earn his place as hero.

He didn't initially expect the proceedings to happen so quickly.

And of course many of the news reporters had lewd and indecent questions for him. Anything ranging from "Why do you want to be a hero?" to "Do you probe people?"

Were they serious? Yes. Yes they were. Just because he wore spandex, and some protective covering- didn't mean that he had- those..._things_! But it didn't matter. He wasn't going to drop his pants every time someone wanted proof.

He was still healing from his battle with Titan, but he couldn't wait to get to Roxanne. Having arrived at the Hospital a day after she'd been admitted he was stunned to find that she was unconscious. The Doctors had assured him that she was perfectly fine, and woke up for meals and such- but it made him nervous. So he'd asked Minion to stay with her when he couldn't be there.

The elevator opened and he slid out into the cool hall. It was quiet as it often was around this time of night. He passed several doors, a few of them open with patients asleep in their bed's and T.V.'s left on displaying different channels.

Hospitals always made him feel comfortable for some reason. Speaking to Nurse Laycee, who was the nurse in charge of Roxanne, had told him that many people had felt differently about hospitals. No one had ever told her that they had felt comfortable before. Apparently everyone usually had a feeling of foreboding upon entering a hospital.

Megamind was confused on this. He just enjoyed the efficiency of the workers. Perhaps it was a bit cold temperature wise for his tastes, but they were doing an admirable job of fixing _his_ Roxanne, and he couldn't wait for her to wake so that she could talk with him.

He yawned. Drat. He was tired again. He'd have to drink two tripple expressos. Maybe he could get one before going to see her. But he didn't want to go back onto the elevator, it would take about two point seven minutes to ride the elevator down to the ground level, where the kitchens were located. Then about eight point four minutes to stand in line and argue with the other tired and annoyed family members wanting soupy hospital coffee. The stuff was terrible tasting and not anywhere near as sweet as he wanted.

But it did keep him awake. And with the city in a frenzy over their designated 'new' hero, he'd need it. He didn't want to sleep in case some new news came up about Roxanne's condition. She was fine. She was fine, fine...and yet he was worried anyway.

Approaching her door, he was waved over to the nurses station by Laycee who'd seen him approach.

"Megamind, Dear!" She said, "Roxanne woke up! Just a few minutes ago, and I helped her get more comfortable. I thought I'd tell you rather than wake up that sweet fishy friend of yours. He's so tired! I just couldn't wake him up, so I've been checking in on her every hour. And about twenty-five minutes ago she buzzed for me. So she may still be awake, here's the charts you requested. Detailed descriptions of each check up for each hour for the past five hours. And I'm sure your fish friend has the others. Well..."she paused as if giving him a good look over.

"Sweety, you look terrible. You should sleep. But I know young love- you think you've got plenty of time to sleep when your old. Think that the love will keep you pumping, and all that."

"Yes. That's right. I appreciate you taking time to do this, I left Minion here to take care of the updates, I didn't want to take up any of the staff's time." he laughed.

"Well, I've nothing better to do. Its my job to take care of people after all." she handed the papers to him and he took the legal pad graciously. Glancing down to observe her writing. Detailed was right;

_6:27 Roxanne had a visitor from work, and a call from her family at the same time. I didn't want to disturb her so I politely asked the family to call back and for the visitor to make the visit 'brief.' _

_7:14 pm Roxanne is sleeping soundly, she woke up briefly to eat soup and broccoli with ice tea. Tried to prop her up into a sitting position, but she fell asleep before we could manage. Nurse Maley was able to give her a bath._

_8:29 pm Roxanne woke up briefly trying to turn on her side. Heard a yell and went to check on her. Tried to get her into a sitting position, she grumbled something about Megamind and fell asleep again. Fish boy was worried and wanted to contact Megamind, the doctor assured him that she was completely fine and did not hurt her injuries more. I managed to calm the fish boy down, at 8:57 pm I checked on him and he was asleep again._

_9:34 Roxanne did not wake up this hour, and fish boy is sleeping soundly in his water helmet._

_10:59Roxanne woke up and buzzed me into the room. I was able to get her to drink a glass of water and talk for about half an hour while I cleaned her up to make her more comfortable._

Megamind chuckled at the nurse having called Minion 'Fish boy' and calling his tank a helmet. He rather liked the idea. Minion with a helmet. He was a hero too after all, he'd helped them so much in the battle against Titan. Glanced up to Laycee who was dallying up pills into small clear box containers, he smiled and was relieved to know that this woman, a normal citizen of Metrocity was so attentive in her caring of Roxanne.

"Nurse Laycee, thank you so much for looking after her. I'm glad she has someone to talk to. And I appreciate you taking care of Minion, he's a great friend."

"Oh? Minion...OH! Oh. The fish boy, yes oh- he's a sweet heart. I was just talking to him about my daughter- she's in college you know. Graduating in a little over two months." The woman's eyes danced and her chest puffed up all big and proud, happy to relay the information.

"Yes, I remember something like that the other day, the animator right?" He encouraged.

"Yup. Gonna make it big some day. You know she's a huge fan, been watching you since you were 'bad'. Found you so entertaining- always said you should be a movie star, something about the right kind of 'flare' for stage acting and whatnot. She's so talented, though I'll never be able to sit through one of those movies. My little son-her brother- loves them but I swear I fall asleep." Her face lost a little of its enthusiasm.

"I tried to tell her I'd try, but cartoons just arn't for me. Never watched them as a kid. But she'll go places. She gets it every time she sets her mind to it! I'm so proud of- and listen to me- goin' on and on! Go check on your honey, oh and here Megamind." Laycee reached behind her desk and pulled out a large white styrofoam cup with a plastic lid. "Triple expresso right? Its still hot. Try not to work too hard, hero." she handed him the cup.

Megamind's eyebrows shot up. Well. "I'll just go see how she is then, thanks very much for the updates and the expresso, you've saved me a trip Laycee." He vowed to get her daughters name so that he could go and see every movie the girl would be involved with in the future. If she was anything like her mother boasted about- she was also a sweetheart.

* * *

Megamind quietly opened the door and stepping inside he closed it so as not to disturb his sleeping love. She was sleeping then. He tried not to sound disappointed. Well, it was late and she was healing still.

He rubbed his chest. His healing was still going on as well. Though the bones in his face were almost completely mended, his ribs still had a few days. And the fact that he had just jumped into the 'hero' role without sleeping and still worrying about Roxanne...well it wasn't doing too much for his body. He walked up to the bed which contained the one thing in the world which had pulled him so completely away from the darkness and starred.

She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her face was mending nicely, it was turning yellow and her eye was less swollen. Her left arm was in a sling gently laid across her stomach, and her hair was freshly washed and brushed. He reached out to brush her hair across her eyes like he'd watched her do over the past twelve or so years.

And he lowered him self into the surprisingly soft cushioned chair next to Roxanne. He gingerly reached out and held her hand, leaning back against the chair he began to do what he'd grown comfortable doing for the past few evenings. He talked to her. Told her what was on his mind. His fears, hopes, dreams. Anything-everything. Just to be able to be with her made him happier than he ever thought would be possible.

"Being a hero will be tough. Tougher than being a villain, Roxanne." he surmised. Mostly because he'd have to stop the truly terrifying ev-vil doers. His 'Ev-vil' was nothing compared to the ev-vil of others. "Growing up in a prison...I've been able to see all kinds. I've heard stories- things that kept me up nights trying to find a way to prevent such acts from ever happening again. One of the men who stayed one cell block over from my own cell, terrified me. He wasn't even allowed out during 'free time' he was in for abducting young boys and doing terrible things to them. He'd lure them in and- Roxanne-" he paused for a moment not sure how to continue.

"He would torture children. I can't be sure if I'll be able to deal properly with someone like that…I'm not sure how to. Not to mention the kinds of villains who enjoy harming women. And if you're with me- you will be an easy target. I just don't know what to do. Its all so overwhelming...and I'm worried about...yawn...the pushy public talking about u-yawn-you know?"

His eyes were drifting, and he tried to open them. He took a long swig of the expresso. Then sat the drink down to look at Roxanne. His eyes drooped again, and he sat up straighter. It didn't seem to be working as the exhaustion won over its battle against the alien. He closed his eyes.

"Just for a few minutes." he promised himself.

* * *

Megamind jolted up from where he was sitting, looking around. What time was it? Did he fall asleep for to long?

"Roxanne, Minion?" He stumbled and pushed his hands out in front of himself, catching on a door. The darkness seemed to bleed away to reveal a room, it was yellow. A pale and happy yellow. With large white Daisies on the walls. He blinked and as soon as he did the room was full. A dresser of white trim with matching yellow doors. A twin bed that had a warn but freshly cleaned quilt of flowers laid atop it. There was nothing else in the room, except a small girl sitting in the center of the bed.

She had familiar blue eyes. Her hair was a few shades of brown, and she wore a curious smile. Her outfit consisted of a simple pink soft cotton pajama two piece, her feet bare.

"Who are you?" the little girl asked.

"Um, I-Im...Megamind." he cautiously leaned down to the ground on one knee, so as not to upset her. Though she hardly looked bothered by the big-headed blue alien who had suddenly popped into her room.

"Why are you in my dream Megamind?" Her feet began to sway back and forth in a curious manner.

"I-I'm not sure. I was asleep and now here I am. I think this is my dream, but it could be possible that we are sharing a dream together. Does that bother you?"

"No. Why are you blue?" the question was not meant to offend, it was simply a question from a curious child, and her honesty and bluntness made him smile.

"I'm not from Earth. I landed here when I was a baby, my planet was sucked into a black hole and my parents sent me to Earth hoping I'd be safe." he sat down on the carpeted floor of the girls bedroom, crossing his legs indian-style.

"Oh. Whats a black hole?"

"No one is really sure but the theory goes that its something that happens to a star once its life has ended. It becomes a supernova, and then collapses in on itself forming a black hole. Black holes theoretically hold no life." Megamind looked down as he said this.

"So, are you all alone? You don't have anyone else who's blue?" The girl placed her arms behind her back and she leaned down towards him, a look of sadness crossing over her small features.

"No one else, I'm it. I do have my fish, and best friend Minion, and recently- a new friend." He smiled thinking of Roxanne.

"Would you like to be my friend?" The child had slid off of the bed and was in front of him now, coming to rest on her knees. Her right hand offered.

Megamind reached out tentatively to take her small hand. She wrapped her fingers around his and shook.

"Hello, my name is Roxanne Ritchi. Its nice to meet you and I hope to become a very good friend." she smiled a wide happy grin.

His eyes widened. Was this really Roxanne? As a child. She'd mentioned talking with him when he was still locked away in the labs of the government during a few of her dreams. So was this the Roxanne of that Syx's world?

"My-my real name isn't Megamind. I feel you should know what my parents nickname for me was, though its not my real name, I don't know that."

"Oh, I thought it was funny that your name was Megamind. That's silly. What did they call you? My parents call me Toodle Bug or sometimes just Toodle. I don't like it though. But oh well."

Megamind laughed. 'Toodle Bug' huh? Oh Roxanne... "They called me Bubsy. So I feel ya on the name meter. But its all I have of my home, so I've grown attached to it in a way." he smiled warmly at her.

Roxanne giggled. "Bubsy? It's not so bad. I like it more than Megamind. Are you like Batman?" she asked suddenly.

"Batman? Why would you think that?"

"Because he's a hero, and he wears a cape like yours. Only it's black bat wings."

Sort of, I am a hero. But I fight villains with my De-Gun, and smarts" he replied pointing to his head.

"Degun? Aren't guns bad?" her eyes were drooping.

"Its not really a gun. Though it has settings for DE-Stroy and- anyway. I mostly use the DE-Hydrate setting. It turns people into blue cubes so that I can safely transport them to jail. They can turn back once water is added to the cube."

"Won't you forget sometimes? To turn the bad people back?" she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"No, I never forget anything. Mostly. Its because of my big brain. I can remember a lot."

"Thats awesome. Do you protect everything?" she asked climbing onto her bed and covering up.

"Yes." he answered following to tuck her in.

"Thats great, dont forget to protect me, Bubsy." she yawned again.

"I promise I wont." he smiled.

"Bubsy..." she grabbed his hand, here eyes closed.

"Yes?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Roxanne."

The room slowly shifted into darkness.

* * *

"Good morning, Miss Ritchi!"

Roxanne was greeted brightly by the ichthyoid as soon as her eyelids had drifted awake. It was rather early. 5:17am, the T.V. relaid.

"Minion,ahem..sorry. Could you-?" she scratched out pointing to the pitcher of ice water.

"Of course." he happily poured her a cup and stood by to make sure she wanted no more after she'd drank half of said cup.

"Ohhh...thats what I needed. Thanks Minion." Roxanne's eyes closed in pure bliss. She glanced around then, more awake now and found her beau resting and looking rather uncomfortable in the cushioned chair next to her bed, a hospital blanket around him.

"Sir's been here since late last night, the nurse didn't want to wake him and I woke up a few hours ago...there hasn't been much going on in the city today and I didn't want to wake him. He hasn't gotten much sleep in the past few days."

"Was it because of the city? What are they running him down for?" Roxanne wondered.

"Well the city is part of it, he needs to make sure that he can gain the trust of the citizens. Without acceptance from everyone-or mostly everyone- he won't be able to protect them. But his main reason isn't the City Miss Ritchi. Its you." Roxanne starred politely waiting for the fish to continue. "He's worried about you. Even though your healing so well. He believes its his fault for what happened with Titan."

"Thats stupid. He didn't force me to go and try to talk to Hal. Yes he did create him and that was a dumb idea. I'm sorry- but it was. It doesn't mean that what happened with me was his fault. He can't take the full blame, some of it was my own foolishness. I really thought I could try and reason with Hal." she sighed.

"I know Miss Ritchi, but he'll never listen. He created the thing that harmed you, and he will never forgive himself." Minion looked away.

"I'll have to talk with him about that when he wakes up. But for now, I need to call the Nurse." She reached down and pushed the buzzer. A few moments after that Laycee appeared carrying a clear, and fresh new catheter bag.

"Hello, you all are up bright and early! Roxanne, time to change your-ur..." she looked over to Minion and then back at Roxanne and did an awkward gesture.

"Its okay...I just didn't want...um...well anyways, what did the Doctor say?" she looked up hopefully.

"I'm sorry, he said that until you can walk without pain, he'd have to insist on the 'bag'." Laycee approached the bed and reaching down she replaced her bag and re-hid it into the pocket underneath. Adjusting the bed sheets as she did so. And taking the bag to a close by storage bin, with markings on it.

"Well, lets start out with breakfast? I'll have it ordered for you- whatever you want. Bacon and eggs? Biscuits with gravy? Do you feel like your cheek can handle solid foods today?"

"I'd like to try, I'm sick of soup. Bacon and eggs sound heavenly, with the biscuits. Yes please." she could feel her stomach grumble and her mouth water in anticipation.

"Alrighty, it'll be here within the hour, oh and would you like me to get the Nurse for your bath, or would you rather wait until after noon, seeing as my shift will be over in a few hours?" she asked pausing a few steps from the door.

"Noon would be best. Thanks so much."

"Of course, and Minion, would you like something also? I'll order double for Roxanne and Megamind, but would you like your usual Bacon?" she paused again to ask.

"That would be excellent, Miss Laycee."

"Okie Dokie, be back in a jiff!" she hopped out the door.

"She's so nice." Roxanne commented absently as she leaned back heavily against her fluff starchy pillows.

And glanced down at the IV in her left hand. She must look a fright. Laycee had helped her freshen up last evening, but she was sure she looked terrible again. She glanced around and spotted the mirror she had used, and picking it up she proceeded to straighten up.

Minion and her conversed for the next hour or so about the news and how it was dealing with Megamind's new image. Minion was right, many of the people of Metro City were skeptic. Most didn't expect his enthusiasm to last. But there were also a fair amount who's believed that he really had changed and they were expecting great things from him.

She was siding with those people. Because he really was a sweet person. How he'd managed to convince people the complete opposite- she'd never know.

It was a while later when Megamind started talking in his sleep.

Minion looked over to his friend who was mumbling something.

Roxanne glanced too, having heard the noises.

"Is it a bad dream?" she asked.

"Dunno... I'll try and wake him.

* * *

"Sir? Sir! Are you okay? Sir-" Minion's voice pulled Megamind out of the deep abyss of sleep, and he opened his eyes groggily.

"What-Minion? What time is it?" he asked sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Almost seven Sir." the fish replied.

"SEVEN! Oh, no!" the city, it had no one to protect it! He was usually out of the hospital by five!

"Sir, Relax. I'm going to continue patrolling, without you." Minion stated,and it took the slowly awakening alien a moment to process his words.

"What? Why?"

"Because, Miss Ritchi is awake, and you need to rest, Sir."

_Roxanne_.

He stood and pushed Minion out of his way to reveal a tired looking but clearly awake reporter. She had a breakfast trey over her lap. Half of its contents already gone.

"Roxanne-" he leaned down to hold her, trying to be gentle in his enthusiasm, but he wanted to hug her so badly he fairly shook with it.

"Thanks Minion, I'll follow in a little while." He looked up at the ichthyoid who nodded.

"Of course, if I need you while I'm out I'll just reach you on the watch. Not much has happened today anyways. The bots haven't reported anything out of the ordinary." He turned to Roxanne, "Well, I hope you continue to feel better Miss Ritchi."

"Thank you Minion." Roxanne reached out her hand to hold onto his robotic one, and the fish if he could blush at such a simple display of approval, would have.

"Y-yes, well. Ha ha, you know...anyways just call me if you need me Sir." He said and bowed out.

"Roxanne, how are you feeling?" Megamind asked sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking her cheek.

"I'm fine. Feeling better every time I open my eyes. More so now that you're here." She reached up to touch his face with her good hand.

"I'm so relieved that you're okay." his other hand moved to stroke hers, holding it to his face. "Roxanne, I just had the most interesting dream."

"About what? I didn't dream anything since- well... you know." she blushed prettily and looked away before refocusing on his bright green eyes.

"Oh, I know somethings now...toodle bug."

"How did you-" her eyes were huge.

"You. I was with you. But not you. The you from Syx's dimension I think you were small. Maybe five or six? You weren't afraid of me in the least."

"Well, I guess we're even then? Bubsy and Toodle Bug...what a pair we make." Roxanne lauged, then winced as she felt the hardness of her cheek pull her into reality with a dull ache.

"Does it hurt much?" his expression was full of concern.

"What about you, you cant be fully healed?" she reached out to poke him playfully, but pulled back when he let a painful whoosh of air escape his lips.

"Not quite. Still mending the ribs. Maybe completely healed by this time next week. Bones always take longer." he shrugged it away.

"Do you think that everything is going to work out okay, Megs?"

He wasn't sure if she was talking about him becoming the new Hero of Metrocity, or if she was talking about their future. So he was unsure of how to answer.

"I don't know. I cant be certain of the future for any of us. But I can promise that I will do my best to try and be a good Hero for Metrocity." he said, and then lower and shyly looking away, "A-and a good man...for you."

"You wont have to try too hard." she leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

The opening day of the Megamind Museum Roxanne was nervous and couldn't eat breakfast. She'd tried to down ten different meals, tried to make several snacks instead- and nothing seemed to work. She'd been sick for the past few days and had chalked it up to excitement. But a friend had informed her otherwise.

It had been six months since the battle with Titan, and everything was working out great. She'd never been so happy. Sure there were a few moments when things were rocky. Especially when she would go over to the Lair to visit with Minion, she'd accidentally walked into Megamind's work area without protective gear on.

And he'd been working with materials that had caused her to become seriously ill. She'd been forbidden entrance into any of the Lair until he could fix it.

She hadn't meant to make more work for him, just wanted to spend some time with him. She didn't know that he was working with such kinds of materials. And they'd argued at which point he'd broken down and admitted that she could've died. It was her fault though and she had felt terrible...they made up for more than a few hours that night.

Roxanne smiled remembering how scared he'd been.

Her shoulder was back to its almost normal routine,some days it would ache a little and on those days she'd just take over the counter pain meds to help her get through the day. The rest of her had been healing at an amazingly fast pace considering how bad her back had been.

Megamind had made her some sort of pill, that she was reluctant to try at first, but it had seemed to help her heal faster. He had told her that it contained some of his gene structure only after she'd swallowed it.

'Megamind flavored medicine...' she had joked with him. But it had seemed to be working. She had asked if he would make it for other things. But it was impossible. He'd have to destroy himself to save everyone in the world of illness. He wasn't sure how long the pill would last her, but so far she was almost completely healed.

And now after half a year of him being a Hero, the city had wanted to honor his bravery and good will by offering him his own Museum right where Metro Man's had been. She had chosen the blue dress that he'd bought for her some time ago, when he was masquerading as Bernard.

Why should she let the dress stay stale in her closet? He'd told her that the money he used was legitimately his. Not stolen. He'd never stolen money from anyone. That apparently was the only thing he had in abundant supply. Due to the patients he'd placed on some of his more 'domestic' inventions.

She would have to investigate more on that matter, just what kinds of inventions of his were in anyway 'domestic'? Shaking her head she looked at herself in the mirror in her bathroom one more time.

"You look beautiful." Megamind's voice drifted behind her. She turned sharply to see him stepping into her living room.

"Oh. You scared me." she laughed her hand over her heart.

He came to her kissing her on the cheek. "Well you look amazing, really. I always knew that blue was your perfect color."

"Oh, you just couldn't wait for me to slide back into your color." she teased.

He smiled and leaned in, "Maybe but I like you out of my colors just the same."

"Do you think we have time?" she challenged.

"No. But, I suppose we can be fashionably late." he hissed into her pushing her against the wall of her bathroom, lifting her thighs to wrap around his small waist. His body grinding into her.

"Megamind, we should go then..." should she tell him now?

"Please, just a few...seconds..." he released himself, slid her panties down, leaving them hanging on one foot, and he pushed up and into her. His tongue swirling against her neck, he pulled out and pushed into her quickly. She held onto his shoulders pulling his neck to her, so that he could suck on her all he wanted. Their reflection stared back at her from the mirror on the opposite wall, and it pleased her to see him working her so well.

She reached between them to rub herself and his cock at the same time. Working the small tip of her body so that she could enjoy release with him. He freed a hand to slide over hers, making her stroke herself faster, harder. She could feel the building heat within her, as he stroked inside of her body faster and faster until she had not other choice but to let go.

"Megamind! Megs..." she screamed for him. And his hand pushed against her hard still rubbing while her muscles contracted around his cock.

"Roxanne..how do you do this to me-? Rox-Gah!" she could feel him bite his lower lip against her neck, as he pushed hard into her body, his cock twitching, she squeezed her muscles as tight as she could to hold him as he shuddered. But there was no cum to fill her with this time. She looked down between them. He was wearing a condom. Well...it was a nice thought, but a little late in the game. She smiled.

A few moments passed before he reached down to pull himself free of her, making sure the condom went with him. He cleaned them up, taking a rather long time on Roxanne, who insisted she could do it herself.

"But I like doing this for you..." he pouted.

"Megamind. We're going to be late for sure now." she was teasing as she righted her clothes, and put on a fresh pair of panties. "I don't know how this dress was untouched by...well." She smiled.

"I'm good like that."he gloated.

"Did you bring the hover bike?"

"Yes mam. As requested. C'mon we'll have to go fast if we want to just make it!" he scooped her up and hopped onto the bike. She yelled out surprised that he still had so much energy, and held onto him tightly as he revved the engine and took off flying down the side of her apartment building.

"AH! You're doing this on purpose!" she yelled laughing and holding on tighter.

"Maybe." he commented.

"You pervert!" she tried to slap at him, but he swerved the bike, and she had no choice but to grab him to keep steady. He laughed merrily and flew faster.

* * *

They arrived behind the museum curtain, a few minutes late. Megamind heard the end of the mayors speech and he quickly jumped off of his hover bike, Roxanne running around the side of the large blue curtain. He pulled out his De-Gun and fired a single shot at the white brick wall before him. A giant hole exploded and he walked through, to see the whole of Metocity was here.

"All right, put your hands in the air!" he smiled. And the crowd went wild obeying his order, hands flying up to cheer for him. "Now hand over your wallets!"

Almost instantly a look of confusion fell on the faces of the Citizens and their hands lowered.

"I'm just joking! I'm joking! Ha, ha ha!" he laughed, and Roxanne jumped into his arms surprising him with a hug, and she slipped onto him the first cape Metro Man had ever worn. "He gave it to you?" he asked in stunned stupor.

"No, he gave it to _you_. As a welcome to the business gift. You're an official hero. You know, you look pretty good in white." she smiled, and he puffed up proudly making her laugh.

"I don't think the day can get any better than this!" he surmised.

"Oh. I have a surprise for you!" she said turning to him, and with the crowd cheering in front of them, and the giant blue curtain falling to the ground behind them, Roxanne leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

"I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened and he sucked in a surprised breath, apparently to fast, for he felt a dark void swoop down on him and hit him in the face with a frying pan.

* * *

"Megamind!" Roxanne was startled when her blue boyfriend turned a light shade of grey and fell to the ground, she tried to catch him, but his sudden weight was to much and she'd only caught half of him. Luckily it was the upper half, and he'd sustained no real damage.

"Minion!" she called the fish. Who ran over to them in the giant robot body.

"Oh, Sir! What happened?" the ichthyoid questioned looking at Roxanne who was giggling, and then she burst out laughing in a sort of mad way. "Miss Ritchi?"

"Rox..anne?" the hero asked weakly from his position on her lap. What were they doing on the ground? He thought for a moment as she stroked his head, he could hear people in the crowd murmuring. Then it hit him! ROXANNE WAS-

He looked up at her,eyes wide in fear. "You're? Preg-preg-preg-"

"Yes. We're going to be parents."

"AH!" Minion screamed, then laughed and congratulated them. "Oh, Sir-Miss Ritchi! That's wonderful!"

"Wonderful...a child...I never thought it was possib...Roxanne." he reached out to touch her stomach. "We're going to have a baby?"

She shook her head happily. "Your going to be a daddy." he pulled her down to kiss him, and the crowd not sure of what exactly was happening saw that their Hero was okay, they cheered.

The big-headed blue alien Hero had never thought that he would ever be quite as happy as he was this day. And he vowed to work as hard as he could to be a great father, and the perfect Hero that Metrocity deserved.

* * *

**THE END! **

**And yes- just so you have a clear conscious, Megamind DID thank Carlos properly! Paid for the man's schooling outright! What a gift! :D No student loans for him! And he also went to see Laycee's daughters movies- everyone of them! What a HERO!  
**

**Sorry it took a while to get out, I had some problems with school work. :/**

**And yes, I know- Roxanne preggo? So soon- but its my 1/2 AU so poo! Besides- you didn't think they were gonna get away with all that naughty fun time with no condoms and just have NO repercussions... or well- surprises? Lets be realistic here! . er in a fanfic...you know what I mean! .  
**

**I'd like to thank everyone who's taken time to read this, what started out as an idea and possible one shot has evolved into a full 20 chapters of WOW! **

**To further thank everyone, Megamind has asked me to deliver a present to you! Please check on my DA, it'll be on the front page! :) There is a link on my profile!**

**Chapter one of Syx's AU will be up in a few days! I hope that you will all consider reading the first chapter as I have some interesting surprises in store for our lovely little Syx.**

**Thank you again for reading Temptress!**

**Final comments make me so happy please leave them, to let me know if you liked/hated/were annoyed by the story! :D  
**


End file.
